The Collar
by littledragonflyson
Summary: When Queen Regina threatened to cast her curse the Charmings sent their baby to safety in another world. But, the curse was never cast. Six years later the Queen seeks to retrieve the child, instead enter Emma Swan age 24, who intrigues Regina enough to make her an offer- become her slave for a year in exchange for a trip home. But, who really benefits from the deal? Ft Red Beauty
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my first Swan Queen Story. It will carry strong mature themes as well as a Mistress/Slave relationship but it is also a lot more than that. However, as a warning this story will celebrate the shades of grey of our favourite couple as they find their way to each other and will deal with darker elements of their characters. Emma's history differs a little from canon but will be covered by the story but there is no Henry and she is an adult in this fiction._

_This is my first fiction in this fandom but my third in total, both long with plenty of reviews and both of which have helped me hone my writing skills. I value comments and reviews and do take these on board to keep the feel of the story correct. I have around 60k words drafted so updates will be regular (daily for at least the first five chapters) until we begin to hit the later part of the story. I do have another ongoing fiction vying for my time but it shouldn't interfere too much._

_For those following me from my other fandoms with no knowledge of Once Upon a Time the basic premise is - Emma Swan is the child of Prince Charming and a surprisingly bad ass Snow White, a child of True Love. When the evil (hot and extremely sexy) Queen Regina curses the land and sends all the people to a land without magic (our world), Snow sends her daughter, Emma, by magic to the same land as in 28 years time she will be the Saviour. The curse is cast and they live unageing and without any memory of who they really are, except for Regina who becomes Mayor of the town she created called Storybrooke and knows exactly who she was._

_Emma grows up alone and without her family, bouncing through the foster system until one day she is brought to Storybrooke by her son Henry, who she gave up for adoption at birth (she was 19 and in prison). Emma becomes Sheriff of Storybrooke and constantly clashes with the Mayor aka Evil Queen, and also Henry's adoptive mother, until the curse is broken and magic comes back. _

_The show also has a pre-curse back story set in Fairy Tale Land where we learn about the different characters. Red Riding Hood, aka Red/Ruby features strongly in this fiction and my Twilight fans will be pleased to hear she's actually a werewolf and pretty bad-ass._

_However, in this story the curse was only threatened but Emma was still sent to our world so it's much less complicated._

_Before I watched the show and saw the constant chemistry between Emma and Regina I thought it sounded lame. How could fairy tales be cool? Well, my friends, it's all about the Swan Queen._

_Trust me, it's me, you'll enjoy it ;0)_

_Lil'D x_

_P.S forthcoming chapters maybe a little shorter than this but I wanted to give anyone trying this a good feel for the story and my writing._

xxxxxxxx

Emma woke with a headache. That was nothing new. She was also stiff. Again not a novelty. What _was_ new was the rough hewn stone pressed against her cheek. She groaned and tried to move but it felt like she'd been run over by a bus. A good night then?

She cracked and eye and saw it was too dark to distinguish her surroundings. When she gathered the strength to push up into a sitting position she looked around in confusion. She was in jail? What the hell had she gotten up to last night? Where the hell was her phone? She patted down her pockets but the search was in vain. Where the fuck was it?

"You're awake, I see." A velvety voice purred out of the darkness.

"What the fuck?" Emma jumped at the sound and scrambled so her back was pressed against solid rock.

"Language!" She was rebuked but still none the wiser as to who was addressing her.

"Well, tell me why the _fuck_ I'm locked up then I might find my manners!" Emma snarled at her invisible captor as she leapt to her feet and approached the bars, She was distracted again when her captor spoke.

"Oh, there seems to have been a mistake." The voice explained matter of factly.

"Well let me the fuck out then!" Emma ranted.

"No. I don't think that would be a good idea, dear."

"And why the fuck not?" Emma stood and came towards the bars, hoping to catch a glimpse of her jailer.

"Because there is no place for you here."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Emma was confused and a little worried now, this was no normal jail.

"Just what I said, " the voice was dismissive. "Are you incapable of speaking without swearing every time you open your mouth?"

"I wouldn't be so bloody pissed off if I knew why I was locked up, you bitch!" Emma growled, now getting seriously concerned. "Where the fuck am I? I mean, if this is someone's idea of a sick joke then 'ha, ha!"

"I can assure you, this is no joke. Just an unfortunate coincidence."

"Well, I can assure _you _that I am _much _more useful when not behind bars." The blonde flirted, hoping that if this was one of her client's idea of a bootie call then they would want to play and release her.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." There was a laugh, it was musical but carried a darker undertone. "Whoever you are, you are not the person I wanted to retrieve."

"Retrieve? Who did you want?" The blonde questioned with a scowl. There was a silence and Emma thought her captor had left. Great! She had been locked up by some deranged serial killer.

"_Not _you, dear. Come into the light," the voice commanded and there was a hiss and a lantern lit up, just outside the bars of Emma's prison.

Regina had been severely disappointed to find that her spell had failed. Instead of the six year old girl she had wanted, a random woman had been pulled through the portal she had created. A portal designed to find the daughter of Snow White and her Prince 'bumbling idiot' as she preferred to moniker the poor excuse of a man.

But no! Instead of the child they had magicked away six years ago, when she had threatened to curse the whole of the Land, she had ended up with a twenty something year old woman.

"I _said, _come into the light!" Emma flinched at the harsh tone but was curious about her captor so stepped forward, straightening up as she presented herself at the bars.

Regina found herself staring at an attractive blonde. High, well sculpted cheekbones and intense green eyes stared back at her.

"How old are you?" She was questioned but could still not see who she was being questioned by.

"Twenty four, nearly twenty five."

"A little old, but you'll do," Regina was pleased to see that at least she could find a use for this one.

"Do for _what_?" Emma still hadn't caught more than a fleeting glimpse of the woman who was holding her prisoner. She didn't sound very old and her voice -, Well, Emma found it quite intoxicating. Like dark treacle spiked with arsenic.

"Never you mind, dear," it went dark and as footsteps walked away Emma threw herself against the bars.

"Who the fuck _are _you?" She yelled into the darkness but was answered only by the heavy clang of what sounded like a metal door closing.

"That's Queen Regina," a soft voice spoke from the darkness.

"Queen who now?" Emma asked. "What kind of sick joke is this?" She muttered to herself, nobody had tried to hurt her, yet. But, she'd heard horrific stories of young women being kidnapped and sold to sex rings, hooked on drugs so they couldn't escape then sold to the highest bidder.

What if that was what was happening to her? Hadn't the 'Queen' told her she was a little old? A shudder went through her body. Now she was really worried.

"Oh, it's no joke. You'll be down here as long as she pleases." It was a female voice, also young, which reinforced Emma's sense of foreboding.

"How long have you been here?" Emma dared to question. Terrified of what the answer may be.

"Too long, and not long enough," was the ambiguous reply.

"What's going to happen?"

"Well, I think she was pleased with you." Emma frowned at that. "Which means that you'll probably be taken to her chambers where she will use you and throw you away. Broken and in pieces. You'll be lucky to last more than one night," there was a pause, "or unlucky, depending on your perspective."

"And you?"

"I have stamina," she chuckled but the sound was without mirth. "Rest, you're going to need it." Was the ominous warning before she fell silent and no amount of pleading could coax any more information out of her.

Hours passed but in the pitch blackness but there was no way to tell exactly how long had passed.

Emma let herself drift off to sleep, knowing that whatever was out there she would be better equipped if she'd had some sleep. The ground was hard but not too cold and she managed to form a make-shift pillow from her jacket.

"Up!" What sounded like a sword clattered against the bars and Emma stumbled to her feet, still sleep fogged and stiff from hours laying on the ground. "Her Majesty wishes to see you." Emma screwed up her eyes against the harsh light of the lamp. It was a man who had come for her, dressed in leather pants and vest, it _had_ been a sword that had woken her and it was now hung at his side.

Instead of making her more afraid, his attire gave her hope that this was indeed an in depth role-play set up for her, rather than a deranged psycho or vice lord. If it was, she had to give them props for authenticity. The girl in the next cell had been a good touch, she mused.

But, as the cell door opened and Emma saw the damp, roughly hewn stone tunnel and the flickering torches something didn't feel right. As she obediently followed she tried to catch a glimpse of the occupant of the other cell. She thought she saw a flash of yellow as the torch bounced off something hidden in the darkness but by the way it glittered it was not human. Another shiver as Emma thought about the likelihood that a place like this harboured rats.

"Follow me," the man, guard? Instructed brusquely and Emma obeyed, not wanting to cause herself any more problems. As she followed she took careful note of her surroundings. The walls were stone, tapestries covering them. At first the floors were bare but as they climbed up through the castle the floor coverings changed from rush mats. As they climbed the last flight of stairs Emma's soles of her boots sunk into rich rugs.

They came to a stop outside a pair of ornate doors. A dark wood, heavily carved with a stylised apple tree, the fruit depicted with ruby red stones the size of Emma's fist and the whole design highlighted in gold relief. It was exquisite but she had little time to admire it.

The man rapped on the door and stepped back.

"Enter!" What Emma now knew to be the Queen's voice called out as the doors swung open, seemingly of their own accord. Emma turned to the guard for an indication of how to proceed but when she looked around he was already nearing the end of the corridor they had just entered. She was alone.

So, with some trepidation Emma straightened her shoulders and stepped over the threshold.

Regina didn't turn around when her 'guest' arrived. Instead she pondered on what to do with her. She sniffed, nothing before she had bathed.

Emma stood awkwardly, the woman before her practically thrummed with power and Emma had enough experience to wait patiently, anything else would more than likely provoke her hostess's ire. A quick glance around the room showed a set of doors open, onto a balcony where the sun streamed in; a desk, covered in what looked like scrolls and parchment. There was a seating arrangement comprising three chairs by a man sized fireplace. The floor was stone but covered in thick fur rugs, it looked like bear skin.

"So." The word abruptly broke the silence. "_What _are we going to do with _you?" _The woman turned around and Emma's breath caught, she was stunning. All dark eyes, full red lips and such a powerful aura, it was intoxicating. The blonde had always been drawn to power and this woman exuded it. A tight black leather corset and long sleek black skirt that fanned out on the ground at her feet. It looked impractical but suited the 'Queen' as Emma now knew her.

"Well, I have a few ideas," her guest purred and Regina narrowed her eyes, studying the woman in the light of day. She was tall but not unfemininely so, she was slim and moved well. She also had long, slightly curly blonde hair, that when washed, would be almost golden. Overall a very attractive specimen. One who, very surprisingly, seemed prepared to play.

"I imagine you do," Emma stood still as she was approached, then circled, she was on show and she held herself tall, showing she was not afraid, she would not lose any slight advantage she may have.

"Bathe." A flick of her wrist and the door at the other side of the room crashed open, exposing a luxurious tiled bathroom with a bathing pool in it's centre. Emma jumped, the action startling her.

"How? Wha -?" A chime of laughter bounced off the walls. "What the fuck?" She gasped, staring around in astonishment, tinged with a little fear.

"Oh, you have _so_ much to learn!" Emma frowned at that. Where the fuck was she? "Now get that stench off you. _Now!_" The last word purred with such sexuality that Emma felt her body react. She might not know where the hell she was but she did now how to gain control of such a situation. So, without further argument she confidently strode towards the bathing chamber, stripping as she went. Emma was a very sexual woman, she was proud of her body and knew it was perfectly toned and proportioned. She had no qualms about showing if off

Regina stared as this foreign woman first removed her jacket, which appeared to be made from some kind of red leather. It was tossed to the side, landing on the back of one of her chairs. Next went the soft cotton short sleeved shirt she was wearing. That uncovered an intriguing undergarment that covered her generous breasts, she only caught a glimpse as the blonde's back was turned but it was enough to titillate her.

Regina was stunned when _that_ was rapidly removed and dropped to the floor. The boots came off quickly with what looked like years of practice. The woman took a little more time removing the figure hugging pants, made of a thick blue material, which left only her sex covered.

It wasn't until Regina flicked her eyes upwards, away from the scrap of silk that covered so far undiscovered delicacies and over a tantalisingly toned stomach, then firm, well proportioned breasts that she met those green eyes which held a seductive, knowing look that belayed the tenuousness of her situation.

Regina was transfixed as thumbs hooked into the waistband of the garment and teased it over prominent hip bones, slowly revealing the smooth skin beneath. The material then fell, tracing the long length of the blonde's legs. A splash as she stepped back into the sunken pool broke Regina's reverie.

Emma had felt the queen's eyes on her so had decided to take what little power she could and it seemed as though it had worked. As she sank into the deep water those dark eyes appraised her.

Then it happened. Emma felt her airway tighten as though someone had a hand to her throat. Mocking eyes watched from where the queen had taken a seat in a high back chair, legs crossed as the blonde realised that she was beginning to lose the ability to breathe. Even though she was terrified, not understanding how this was even possible, she didn't let it show.

"Careful, dear." The queen warned as Emma began to see white dots before her eyes as she started to black out. However, the Queen was extremely impressed with how calm the blonde remained. Holding her eyes but not struggling or gasping, just submitting to the inevitable.

For her part, Emma knew how this worked. It was about power, to gain some you often had to lose the first round. So, she let go of any control she had, in order to satisfy the woman she suspected would soon become her mistress. This was nothing new to the blonde, the invisible strangulation maybe, but not the game itself. Although, the roles were usually reversed and she was used to a more familiar environment.

She had a bad feeling about where she was and had no clue how she'd got here but things weren't adding up. To be cliché, she had a good idea she wasn't in Kansas any more. Or Boston, for that matter. But, Emma was a survivor and despite all that she would do whatever she had to do to come out alive. After all, wasn't that what she'd been doing all her life?

Regina was impressed. _Very _ impressed by the stranger. She had never met anyone who didn't struggle. Who would have thought that the stranger would be so accepting of her role, who didn't require breaking first? But, Regina frowned, the breaking was half the fun. With a sigh she released the blonde who took in a gasp of air but otherwise remained relatively un-phased, cool green eyes never leaving hers.

Nothing else happened as she recovered her breath so Emma put it behind her and began to wash, using the soap she found in a dish on the side. She made a show of soaping her body, hands running over her soft skin, standing up so her breasts crested the water and on full display as she lathered up her hands and took her time rubbing the soap onto them, weighing them in her hands as she watched the queen's pupils dilate when she rolled her nipples between her fingers.

Emma didn't draw it out too long, it would lose it's effect so she ducked down under the water and rinsed, pleased to see that the tub constantly drained and refilled, ensuring the water stayed clean. She stayed under and rinsed her hair, only then surfacing and looking around for a towel.

Regina had been transfixed by the show, this woman knew _exactly _what she was doing. But, it was her calling the shots, her with the power and this woman needed to be reminded of that. Emma screamed, totally shocked as she felt herself being lifted out of the bath, arms raised above her head as though they were bound together, until she was suspended and good two foot above the water.

"Now," Regina purred, not moving from her chair. "I will inform you of the rules." Emma stared down from where she was being held, completely immobile. "You do not speak. You do not question me. Your only aim is to pleasure me and I will use your body in any way I see fit. You are nothing and if you displease me I will punish you. If you please me I may punish you. I enjoy causing people pain and I can because I own you."

"Yes, mistress," Emma murmured respectfully, keeping her eyes down as she spoke. The acknowledgement both excited and concerned Regina. The thought that someone else had trained her new toy disturbed her. Regina did not like the idea that someone else had broken and touched her property.

Emma suddenly found herself released from the invisible bonds. 'Magic' her brain whispered and normally she would have dismissed the thought as crazy but she was one to believe what she was seeing, there was only so much her pragmatic mind could ignore before it faced an unlikely truth. But, there was currently no other explanation for what was happening. The blonde crashed to the floor, the impact taken partly by the soft fur rug and the rest by her knees.

The blonde remained where she was on the bathroom floor, adjusting her position slightly so she was kneeling with a straight back, knees slightly apart and eyes focused on the floor.

Regina was astounded. It seemed that wherever this woman had come from had trained her well.

But, she wanted answers.

Xxxxxxx

Next on The Collar

"_Did you love her?" This was getting interesting._

"_No," Emma replied honestly and without hesitation. "Love is weakness." She took the words right out of the queen's mouth._


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to all the new readers, hope you continue to stick with this until it really gets going. The plot will begin to develop more once the scene has been set._

_As always all the reviews are highly appreciated. Special thanks to those who reviewed for their encouraging comments and also those who followed me over from my other fics. I do recognise your names when you sign up for alerts, glad to see you here._

_Scenes of corporal punishment and not safe for work._

_Enjoy _

_xxxxx_

Emma considered that in her current, seemingly perilous position, defence was the best offence so she decided to play the game. After all it was one she was very familiar with which should give her small advantage, wherever the fuck she was.

"Up!" The queen ordered and Emma rose gracefully to her feet in one fluid movement. Once again, the queen was impressed. "Follow me." Emma did as instructed, keeping her eyes down and hands behind her back as she walked. Another door opened and from what the blonde saw that they were in a large bedroom. A canopied four poster dominated the far wall, the apple tree motif once again appearing, carved into the headboard.

Regina settled herself comfortably on an imposing, high backed chair, covered in black velvet with gilt arms and leg. It was very throne-like, Emma thought.

"I am going to ask you some questions. You may answer freely," Regina explained, Emma looked up at that, meeting the queen's eyes, they locked with her own before Emma deferred control to the queen and looked down. It would not do for the queen to think she was being challenged. Emma had no idea what the woman was capable of yet but she had already exhibited a _lot_ of power. Magic, even, and the blonde needed to know more.

"Yes Mistress," The queen smiled at the title, once again pleased with the ease that it was spoken.

"Who did you belong to?" Regina questioned.

"No-one, Mistress," Emma answered honestly.

"No-one?" Regina frowned. "I don't believe that." She found to hard to believe that one so obedient had not belonged to a wealthy master or mistress.

"No, I did not belong to anyone. I was paid for my services." The queen's brows rose at that but so did her disgust.

"You were a whore." Emma detected the change of tone but wasn't surprised. It seemed little differed between her world and this one.

"Of a sort." The queen was intrigued by the answer and undertone it carried.

"Explain." Emma really wanted to look up to gauge the queen's reaction but forced herself to stay still, keep her eyes down.

"I was paid by people to make them _my _slave," at that green eyes finally looked up and Regina inhaled as she saw the different persona looking back at her. Gone was the submissive, here was a dominant personality, sparking with fire. A breath and it was gone, the eyes dropping down again.

It was silent as Regina absorbed the information. It made sense, one had to know how one wanted a pet to behave. But, it did not mean the teacher had been broken herself? Or did it?

"So, I will re-phrase my question. Who taught you?" Emma held back a smile, the woman was smart. Not that it surprised her, the queen was a woman in charge and that did not generally go hand in hand with stupidity.

"One who I _did_ call Mistress." Emma replied, careful how she worded her response.

"Did?" Regina was curious regarding the woman's use of the past tense.

"Yes, are you not my mistress now?" The queen narrowed her eyes at the question, flattery was implied but to acknowledge it would give her pet some leverage.

"Maybe," Regina's response was non-committal. "Tell me of this woman you belonged to."

"She taught me well, but I was not shared," Emma consciously made that piece of knowledge available to the queen. She was not a common whore and would not be treated as one. "She released me once my training was complete and I put my talents to use. People pay a lot of money in my world to have the control taken away from them. Powerful men and women. But, they were never allowed to touch me."

Regina sat back in her chair as she studied the blonde. She had cleaned up well, now the smeared make-up had been removed. Her hair was still damp and hung down the sides of her face, partially obscuring her features.

"Look at me," Emma was surprised by the command but obediently raised her eyes. Regina stood and circled the blonde as she knelt there, noting in finer detail her muscle tone, pale skin, generous but not over large breasts, the nipples standing a slightly darker pink, hardened from the cool drops of water still drying on the woman's skin. She was attractive, beautiful even, and there was a strength to her that defied her current situation. The brunette frowned, dropping a finger to the skin of Emma's back and tracing the fine, almost invisible lines she found there. Emma forced herself to stay still, although the touch was light her back was very sensitive.

"Who whipped you?" She asked softly, curious about the scarring. "Who did this?" she questioned in a sterner tone when no answer was immediately forthcoming. "Your mistress?" Emma didn't answer. She didn't see the slap coming until the queen's hand bounced off her face. "_Answer me!"_

"Yes," Emma hissed, surprised that the queen had resorted to such physicality, her cheek still stung from the force of the blow and she could feel her lip swell were it had been cut by her tooth. It had been a long time since she had been on the receiving end of physical punishment and it was causing mixed emotions to stir within her as the queen held Emma's chin between her fingers, forcing her to look up into dark brown eyes.

"Hmmm, she shouldn't have marked you. It was careless," Regina frowned at the thought. It was disappointing to have such a beautiful canvas marked by another. But, maybe she could add her own mark? "Was that how she broke you?" The queen queried, curious now

"She didn't break me," Emma informed the queen.

"She wouldn't or _couldn't_?" A prudent question, thought the blonde. "Answer me!" Fingers reached out to pinch Emma's injured lip, it seemed the queen was running low on patience.

"Both!" Emma cried as the wound re-opened and the copper tang of blood hit her tongue.

"Why?" Regina was intrigued by the woman's confession as she watched a rivulet of blood snake over her fingers and down the blonde's chin before it reached the hollow of her throat. "Did she care for you? _Love _you?" She sneered, squeezing harder. Emma hissed at the pain.

"Yes, she came to love me." The blonde admitted as she stared at the queen, unable to look away.

"Did you love her?" This was getting interesting.

"No," Emma replied honestly and without hesitation. "Love is weakness." She took the words right out of the queen's mouth.

Regina stepped back and surveyed the blonde.

"So, what happened? Did she love you too much to hurt you?" Emma nodded.

"But this looks like she hurt you, a lot," Regina allowed curious fingers to trace one of the scars. "Was it not enough?" She purred, suspecting she knew the answer.

"No!" Emma gasped as a fingernail sliced down her back, following one of the faint white lines that covered her skin.

"She didn't own you did she?"

"No." Emma bit down on her lip without thinking, aggravating the cut and drawing another hiss from her.

"She didn't own you because she didn't earn your respect." The queen murmured. "Did she?"

"_No!" _The blonde cried as the queen twisted her nipple.

"A good pet loves her mistress, will do anything for her, respects her," the queen purred right into Emma's ear and the blonde became a little light headed. "Well, let's see what we can do about making you _my_ pet, hmmm?" Sharp teeth bit down on a soft earlobe and Emma whimpered. What was this woman doing to her? No-one had ever managed to affect her so much.

"Would you like that? Hmm?" The question was loaded and Emma didn't answer, knowing that accepting could put her in a very serious situation. She didn't think the queen would take either rejection or failure lightly. Plus, she had no idea where the hell she was, how she got here or if she was ever likely to see her apartment in Boston again.

"I have questions," Emma took the opportunity while speech was still free to her. Regina frowned and stepped back to observe the blonde.

"Alright," she confirmed. "You may ask." Emma took a breath, able to clear her head now that the queen was a few paces away.

"Where am I?" Emma decided to forgo the swearing, she wanted answers.

"My palace," the queen answered, somewhat facetiously Emma thought.

"Which is where, _exactly?"_

"Kingdom of the Dark Queen, Fairy Tale Land," Emma blinked, that was not the answer she was expecting. Until now she had harboured some hope that this was some extremely elaborate set-up. That had just been shot down.

"You have magic?" The blonde queried, Regina mildly impressed that she hadn't become hysterical after her first answer.

"I do." The queen confirmed with a nod.

"What does that mean?" Emma's question was purposely broad, she wanted as much information as possible for the fewest questions.

"It _means_." Regina paused whilst she considered her answer. "That I am the most powerful ruler in Fairy Tale Land. It means I have very few limitations," With a wave of her hand a fireball formed, hovering above her palm, then, with a flick of her wrist it flew to the fireplace and ignited. Emma's eyes went wide at the display of power. "Imagine if that had been a person, or an army," Regina smirked and Emma nodded silently, acknowledging the power held by her captor, both over her and the realm she ruled, the blonde now very glad she had not decided to fight for her freedom.

"Why am I here?" She had saved the most pertinent questions for last.

"Because I made a mistake," the queen admitted with a frown, Regina still extremely perturbed that all her magic and preparation had been wasted.

"Who did you mean to bring here?"

"A child, the child of my enemies that was sent to your world." Emma frowned at that.

"You'd treat a child like this?" Emma was horrified, almost as horrified as Regina was at the thought.

"_No!"_ The queen was furious at the suggestion. "Whatever you think you know about me I would _never _treat a child with anything less than care. I am _not_ a monster." Regina growled, disgusted by the idea of mistreating a child, however much she may hate it's parents.

Emma was slightly mollified by the genuine horror exhibited by the queen, she had an in-built lie detector that always sniffed out bull shit, as far as she could tell the queen was being honest.

"Whatever you may hear, my _companions_ are carefully selected. They desire me and they are of age." Regina laughed, it was a dark sound, Emma thought. "They might not know _why_ they desire me, but they do." Emma could see why that would be the case, she herself was fascinated with the queen and she was supposedly jaded beyond such feeling.

"Can you send me back?" Emma's whole future depended on the answer to her last question but she forced herself to stay calm as she watched the queen intently. Regina frowned, to be honest she had thought it would have been the blonde's first question.

"I don't know." Emma's heart dropped. "The magic I used to bring you here was extremely complex. It took me over a year to prepare and the results were -. well, less than desirable."

It was silent except for the crackle of the fire as Regina contemplated her failure. Emma watched, transfixed by the play of emotion running over the queen's face until it all too swiftly returned to the mask she was familiar with.

"Would you ever send me back, if you could?" It was a loaded question.

"Probably not. Even if I could, why would I want to?" Regina asked as she once again circled the blonde. "You are quite the prize, broken or not. Willing or not." Emma knew that. Showing her hand so early had put her at a disadvantage but it had seemed like the best thing to do at the time. For all she knew she would otherwise have been dead by now.

"How would this work?" Emma was becoming resigned to the very real fact that she may never see her apartment again.

Regina paused as she reviewed her options.

"What life were you accustomed to?" The queen questioned the blonde and Emma was surprised by the question.

"A good one. I was wealthy." Emma was blunt, to the point.

"Then living outside these walls would be hard, if not impossible for you." Regina smirked, thinking she had the upper hand.

"Maybe, maybe not." Emma replied but offered no further information. It seemed the negotiation was reaching a stalemate.

Negotiation?

Regina then she realised she was offering this woman a choice. Her curiosity had distracted her from the truth of the matter.

"Enough!" The queen snarled. Emma cried out in shock as leather straps appeared from nowhere and wrapped themselves around her wrists and ankles, pulling until she was spread eagled in front of the queen. Exposed. Vulnerable.

"How about I take what _I _want? Hmm, dear?" The queen purred as she went to stand behind Emma. The blonde flinched as razor sharp nails scratched down her back before she stepped away, her warmth no longer at the blonde's back.

Emma screamed when the whip hit, out of sheer shock. There was a split seconds warning, the movement of air before the impact. It burned, it literally burned and Emma could smell her own singed flesh. But, when the pain died away she was left with a burning of a different kind, between her thighs where her sex throbbed, she didn't know if it were a by product of the magic or her own body reacting to the pain. Blow after blow hit but Emma took them all. After the first blow she didn't falter, the pleasure some reward for the raw meat her back must be turning into.

Regina was amazed at the control the woman exhibited. She had never seen anyone take a lash this well before. She stopped and circled the blonde, coming round so she could see her face. Emma felt the movement but kept her eyes down until she felt fingers under her chin, forcing her head up.

"Look at me," the queen commanded and Emma did as she was bid. Regina was met by a pair of green eyes, so dark their colour almost eclipsed by their pupils. Her new pet was _enjoying _ this.

Emma watched as the queen bit her bottom lip, toying with it between perfect, sharp white teeth, the blonde's eyes fixated on the small scar on the queen's top lip. Regina held the stranger's gaze as the whip once again began it's punishment, this time unaided by her hand, she did after all have perfect control. Emma gasped in surprise as the lash hit her again, eyes widening and the queen smirked as she noticed for the first time the flush of arousal beginning to colour the blonde's chest and the hardness of her nipples.

An experimental swipe proved her theory as Regina's finger came away wet, coated in the blonde's fluid. Emma watched, transfixed as the queen tasted her, a low rumble indicating her satisfaction with the taste.

It was a stare off as the whip continued to fall, green eyes locked with brown as Regina continued to hold her pet's chin, wondering just how far this would go, what would break her first.

Both sensations built up in Emma, the pleasure balanced by the pain and she tensed against her bonds, not because of the pain but because she would not give this woman, this queen, the satisfaction of making her cum. Not when a deal was yet to be made.

Regina took her anger out on the pale flesh. Her whip magically created after much experimentation on other victims. But her captive stood, on her own two feet, lash after lash. Long after most would have collapsed and begged her to stop, to kill them even. Still this mysterious woman stood and did not utter a sound except for the odd grunt as the air was forced from her lungs.

For the first time in a long time Regina felt an inkling of respect for another human being. It was then, with a final blow that the woman fell. Bonds taking her weight as she collapsed, unconscious.

Xxxxx

**Next on The Collar**

_It was the howl that woke her from a deep slumber._

_Regina immediately went to investigate what had upset her other pet at this time of night._

"_She's sick. Infection. I can smell it." She was informed when she reached the dungeon where her guest had been taken. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Another chapter, the story is slowly moving forward. Thanks so much for all the follows and favourites and of course reviews. If you know anyone who might like the story let them know. _

_If anyone can point me in the right direction for promoting this story on Tumblr get in touch, I'm a bit of a novice when it comes to such things._

_I am extremely committed to my fictions so don't worry, this will not be left indefinitely on hiatus at any point._

_I'd also like to wish my girlfriend Happy Birthday! xx_

_LD x_

xxxx

Emma woke, confused and in pain. She was in her cell. She was laying on her stomach, on a pallet that had been placed there and she hissed as she felt the pain of her wounds. They had probably carried her here.

"I smell blood, a lot of blood. I'm surprised you're still alive." Her neighbour commented darkly

Emma's head was pounding, her back still burned and she felt sick to her stomach. But, she'd been through this before and if her wounds didn't get infected she would recover.

"It seems she's taken a liking to you," were the last words Emma heard before she passed out again.

It burned, she was on fire. Her head pounded and she thought she heard, a wolf, howling? There was noise and movement. More pain.

xxx

Regina had the woman carried away and back to her cell. She had magicked enough clothing to keep her decent, she didn't want her men looking at what belonged to her.

When she was alone in her chambers she undressed and slipped into her bathing pool, a luxury she enjoyed a great deal. It had been an interesting day she mused as her mind wandered over her meeting with the strange woman, her new pet. She smiled at the thought. She would have a lot of fun educating her in the ways of this land. But, she would have to do so in a way that would bind the woman to her, she was undeniably strong and could cause problems if not handled correctly.

She would also compliment her other pet extremely well. One dark, one fair. Both beautiful. Both hers. With that thought on her mind she stepped out of the pool, dried herself with a wave of her fingers and retired to bed.

It was the howl that woke her from a deep slumber.

Regina immediately went to investigate what had upset her other pet at this time of night. She trusted it was not a minor matter otherwise no-one would dare wake her.

"She's sick. Infection. I can smell it." She was informed when she reached the dungeon where her guest had been taken. Regina frowned, the blonde had been clean before the whipping, her bath oils acting as a cleanser. The whip itself had been magical and would not have caused any infection.

However, when she saw the blonde sprawled on her stomach it was obvious what had caused it. A dirty blanket had been thrown across her naked back, switched for the clean linen Regina had provided and even from the doorway of the cell Regina could see where it was sticking to the scabs of the wounds, not doubt introducing the infection.

"Imbeciles!" Regina hissed. "Who gave her that blanket?" The queen inquired.

"She had it on when they brought her down, your Majesty," the prisoner informed her queen.

"Help me." The door to Emma's neighbour's cell sprang open and its occupant followed the queen into the next cell. As Regina lifted the blanket they were both hit by the stench of weeping flesh. They both looked on in shock at the seeping welts.

"She was clean," the queen confirmed to her companion. "This has happened very fast." She was frowning as she studied the wounds, it had only been a few hours, the infection should not have spread so quickly in an otherwise healthy body.

"Maybe -," she looked to her queen for permission to continue. "Maybe she is not used to the infections of this land. I have heard of many strange diseases in other lands to which their natives are immune," she reasoned.

"Well, your intelligence has kept you alive this long, I think you're correct." the queen murmured her agreement.

"What will you do, Majesty?" It was not her place to question the queen on the treatment of her prisoners.

"I don't want this to scar, she is a rare prize and not just some whipping girl," the queen replied and her companion's suspicions were confirmed, the queen valued this woman. Otherwise she would have been sent on her way out of the palace. Or, at the very least thrown in the common cells, not here where it was just the two of them, each in their own individual cage.

The queen levitated the blonde's palette and guided it out of the cell.

"Come," she bade the other prisoner who obediently followed her out of the dungeon and up through the palace. "I want you to track down who gave her this blanket. She left me with clean linen and if that had remained I would not be subject to this_ inconvenience!" _She hissed. Her companion was rather astonished by the investment the queen seemed to be making in this woman. But, she reasoned, the queen was known for treating her animals well, until they displeased or failed her. Then they were sent to the slaughterhouse, or just thrown away with the garbage.

"Yes, My Queen," she murmured respectfully as they came to a stop at the door to a chamber not far from the queen's own.

"Fetch the Captain and have him meet me here. Return with him," Regina instructed as she manoeuvred the palette so it came to rest on a large table. The blonde was heavily unconscious and had not made a sound during her transport which concerned her. "Then find me the man that did this." She hissed, a wave of her hand dismissing her other captive. "Oh, Red?"

"My Queen?"

"Bring him to me -, _alive!_" She commanded and smirked at the hint of fang that still graced her werewolf's smile, even now the full-moon had passed.

"If you insist!" Red pouted at which the queen let out a dark chuckle before turning her full attention to the injured blonde.

Emma woke to more pain. Someone was touching her back and it hurt like hell. She tried to move away from the probing fingers but found herself suddenly immobilised.

Red soon returned with the the captain of her guard, he was the one who Regina had originally sent to bring the woman to her chambers earlier that day. Captain Braxas was a seasoned solider but even he winced when he caught sight of the blonde's back. He knew his queen had a vicious temper but it had been a long time since he had witnessed anything quite so brutal.

It also meant that this young woman was strong, the queen rarely continued to lash an unconscious victim.

"Some idiot with a death-wish switched her cover for that!" Regina flicked her wrist at the offending blanket. "Red?" The wolf nodded and she went to pick it up, taking a sniff then wrinkling her nose at the smell. Ugh! "Can you find him?"

"Yes, My Queen," the brunette ducked her head in acknowledgement.

"Then go, bring us a name," she was dismissed and went to do her queen's bidding. "When she returns you will have him locked up by the training yard," she instructed her captain.

"Aye, My Queen," he replied and waited by the door until she decided to dismiss him. He'd not survived this long by being impolite or disrespectful. The wolf either, although he knew her relationship with the queen was complicated he didn't question it. He knew Red had her uses both in and out of the queen's chambers.

Emma was beginning to come around. She felt weak and was desperately thirsty, she tried to lift herself up to look for water but found herself unable to move.

"Stay still," a stern voice commanded and with a flash she recalled what had happened, collapsing back onto the palette as she did so. "Wait outside," Regina instructed the captain who did as he was bid. "Send Red in when she returns." He nodded and left the room.

Regina held out her palm and a jar of salve appeared just as Red re-entered.

"I found him, the Captain has left as you ordered," she informed the queen, then fell silent as she eyed the blonde laying on the palette. Red looked on as the queen began to apply the salve to the woman's back, she wasn't gentle but neither was she unnecessarily rough, just working the cream well into the skin.

Last night Red had watched as the prisoner had been carried back to her cell, the smell of fresh blood invading her nostrils. Another one gone, she had thought but why was she back in the cells? She gave it no more thought as the moon called her and she felt the shift to her wolf that indicated the beginning of her change. She could control it but it was violent and she preferred to be down in her cell rather than wreck a more lived in part of the castle. Red stretched out her spine before curling up and resting her head on her paws to wait out the night.

A few hours had gone by and the new moon had passed it's peak before the wolf heard incoherent mumblings from the cell next to her. Walking to the bars she inhaled and was immediately hit by the stench of sickness. So, choosing to risk her mistress's anger and wake her she called to the queen knowing she would heed her call. If the woman was to be left to die, so be it and the wolf would take her punishment for disturbing the queen. But, if the woman died and she had issued no warning the punishment would be severe and lasting. Death, even.

Red was guessing she had made the right decision by the fact the queen herself was attending the woman.

It burned, it felt like her back was on fire and Emma struggled to escape the pain. Regina frowned as the woman began to move. A flick of her wrist immobilising the blonde, invisible ties holding her down. Emma registered what had happened, it still hurt like hell but the bonds calmed her slightly.

"Red, hold her head." The wolf obligingly came to stand by the woman's head, squatting down so she could look her in the eye.

Emma blinked as she came face to face with a pair of green eyes, they were obviously not the queen's but she could tell the owner was young even though she could not see any more of her face.

"You did well," she heard the queen's voice and focused on that and the eyes in front of her as she controlled her breathing and fought against the pain. Regina heard the woman's breathing even out and watched as her body relaxed. She exchanged a look with Red, they were both impressed. "I don't think anyone except Red here has taken more lashes than you did," she commented as she continued to cover the wounds with the salve, the coolness of it bringing Emma some relief. "But she has an unfair advantage." Emma couldn't make any sense of her words. Except that the young woman holding her head was called Red.

Emma hissed as the queen touched a particularly nasty cut, Regina pausing to examine it more closely to see some of the blanket fibre forming part of the scab.

"Those idiots!" She growled as she surveyed the wound. This would require more thorough cleaning. "This is going to hurt," she warned the blonde who managed a nod, despite Red's grip on her head then another deep breath and her body went totally limp, her head held only by Red's hands as they cupped her cheeks. Emma entered her zone, one which pain could not enter then she felt the movement of her skin as the queen pulled off the existing scab but not the pain that accompanied it.

Regina examined the now open wound and summoned some warm water which she squeezed over it with a clean cloth before covering it with the salve. It was her own concoction and possessed both antiseptic and healing properties. Normally she wouldn't waste it on a slave as it took her time to make but, as the woman had performed so admirably and the infection was through no fault of her own she felt obliged to ensure the woman's good health. Plus, the infected wounds would have scarred terribly, ruining her masterpiece.

"Done," Emma felt the invisible bonds release although she had not been fighting against them. "Red." The queen passed the young woman a cup containing a bitter smelling liquid. "Get her to drink that then accompany her back to her cell. Make sure she reaches it in one piece," the queen commanded. "Then meet me in my chambers."

"Yes, My Queen," Red stood and bowed her head as the queen preceded her from the room.

"Here, drink. If the Queen says it will help you, then it will," Emma was so thirsty that when she felt the rim of a cup pressed to her lips she drank greedily, gagging at the taste but finishing it down to the last drop.

Emma was aware enough to recognise the young woman's voice as the same one that had been occupying the cell next to hers. Why then was she out? She was too exhausted to think it though, she suspected there had been something in with the drink or salve that was making her sleepy, as she felt her back being covered and as the pallet lifted she lost consciousness.

xxxx

**Next on The Collar**

"_I have a proposition for you, a wager," Emma frowned, she wasn't a gambler, she preferred hard facts to games of chance. "If, within a year, I can break you, you remain with me until I tire of you. Then you will be given a place to live and enough money to have a comfortable existence in this land." Emma frowned, she didn't like the sound of that._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks as always for the reviews and all the faves and follows. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Oh, I think I've forgotten to mention I'm English so some of the spelling will probably look off to a lot of you but you'll get used to it :P_

xxxxxx

"Wake up," a low voice broke through Emma's sleep. It was Red.

Emma was able to fully see the woman for the first time. She was young, maybe around twenty or so, certainly younger than she herself was. She was tall and slim and held herself with an air of confidence, long straight dark hair framed her beautiful face, she could easily have been a model in Emma's world.

Red watched as the blonde struggled into a sitting position. Emma felt a lot better, her back was sore but not burning and that vagueness that accompanied a fever had abated and she was clear headed.

"Here." Red entered the cell and held out a loose linen shirt. "This will slip over easily." Emma nodded and tested her legs before managing to stand, a little shakily but that was because her last meal had been back in her world. Red watched as the blonde shrugged off the cover she had been lying under and stood, totally unselfconsciously as she slipped on the shirt. It was long, more of a tunic so it fell to mid thigh.

"You're taller than I thought," Red murmured, a little perplexed. She had hoped that the shirt would have covered more. She knew how possessive the queen was about her possessions so to parade the woman through the halls half naked would not be a good decision for the wolf.

"Here," Red slipped off her cloak and handed it to the blonde. Emma took note of the red leather pants she was wearing with long, black leather riding boots. The dark haired woman was wearing a similar shirt to the one she had given Emma, making her wonder it it actually belonged to the brunette. Over the shirt was cinched a corset in the same red leather as her pants. Overall it was a striking outfit and complimented her body well.

"Thanks," Emma took the cloak and gingerly let it rest across her back, it wasn't as bad as she had expected but then she had no idea how long she had been out.

"How long -?"

"Two days," Red interrupted her question.

"Right," Emma mumbled, that explained the hunger, the blonde flexed her back, stretching the muscles and testing the level of pain caused by her wounds. Sore but not raw.

"I will warn you once. Don't try anything with me, things are not always what they seem in this world." Red cautioned as she gestured for Emma to precede her from the cell.

"Noted," Emma replied brusquely, she could tell by the way the woman moved she was fit and strong. "Why are you not still in there?" Emma questioned as they passed the cell she knew had been Red's.

"I was there of my own free will," the brunette replied somewhat ambiguously. It seemed to be a theme with her answers Emma mused as they travelled the same route she remembered from her first visit to the queen's chambers.

"She is not in the best mood," Red warned as they approached, the doors swinging open as they reached them. Emma just nodded, not knowing if what she had encountered the other day was a good or bad mood.

Although, thinking back to the conversation she knew why the queen had done what she had done. Emma had gotten too comfortable, pushed her too far and wrought the consequences as she had tried to bargain for her position.

Regina was at her desk when Red arrived with their 'guest'. She much preferred to have her wolf deal with her toys than her soldiers. Boys would be boys and every so often she had to bloodily remind them that her property was hers and not to be touched by anyone else. Red had been instructed to keep guard over the prisoner, Regina was not taking any more chances or wanting to invest any more time in doctoring her latest acquisition. So, the wolf had guarded the blonde, provided water and healing draughts sent by the queen but Red had informed her mistress that the prisoner had not yet regained full consciousness. The queen knew this was her doing but it was for the best, a still body heals faster.

The queen sighed and pushed her thoughts to one side then looked the blonde over, she was wrapped in Red's cloak. A flick of her wrist and it was off her and back on the wolf. Emma jumped but quickly regained her composure and met the queen's eye, their conversation unfinished. She vaguely remembered the queen seeing to her wounds but couldn't fathom why. Didn't they have doctors to do that kind of thing?

"Strip!" The queen ordered, dropping her eyes back to the paper she was reading but watching the blonde from under long lashes. Emma did as she was told without argument, flinching as the shirt caught slightly but it was soon off and in her hands. The queen gestured and Red stepped forward and took the clothing from the blonde.

"Turn around," Emma did as she was told. Red was impressed by her lack of emotion, she seemed un-phased by the queen's request and the wolf could see why, she had a body to be proud of but Red kept her eyes down, not wanting to anger her queen.

Regina stood and left her desk so she could have a closer look at the now healing wounds, still partly masked by the dried salve. They were fully scabbed and the flesh a healthy pink and not angry, red and swollen.

"Bathe, here." She instructed. "I don't want you getting any filth in your wounds from the servant's bath," she explained.

Emma didn't reply There was none of the deference that had been present in their earlier encounter and Regina noticed this. She purposely ignored the blonde while she bathed, not wanting to get drawn into her charms until their agreement was resolved. She had a feeling that wouldn't take very long.

Emma enjoyed the warm water, she was taking luxuries where she could. After washing everywhere she could reach she paused, wondering what to do about her back. She looked to Red who had been purposely avoiding looking into the bathroom, she knew how sensitive the queen was about sharing.

"A little help?" Emma held out the wash cloth and gestured to her back. Red looked to the queen for consent and it was given with a nod. However, the wolf was very aware of the queen's eyes on her as she knelt on the tiled floor behind the blonde. A few swipes with the cloth as she cleaned off the dried salve and then she gasped, staring at the woman's back.

"My Queen?" She questioned, in awe.

"You like it?"

"I do." Red confirmed with a smile. Their conversation made Emma frown.

"_What?"_ She growled, not liking this one bit. Regina clicked her fingers and a tall mirror moved from the side of the room to just behind the blonde. When Emma looked behind her, her eyes went wide.

Her back was covered with many lines of scabs where she had been whipped. What she hadn't expected to see was darker lines beneath these, forming an image, the image of the queen's insignia, the apple tree tattooed across her entire back. It was partially obscured by the lash marks and Emma wondered at how the queen had achieved what she had done. 'Magic', the word echoed in her mind again and she frowned. This was not fucking cool!

"Looks like you're mine now, dear." The queen purred and Emma withheld the scowl at being so blatantly marked, _without_ her consent but before she could object the queen spoke again and it gave her the moment she needed to regain her senses, challenging the queen while she was helpless and naked was not a smart idea.. "Finish." Red nodded at the queen's command and washed the blonde's skin until it was perfectly clean, trying not to scrub too hard as she knew first hand how painful the wounds from a lash could be. But, the blonde had healed fast, there was definitely magic in the queen's salve.

When Emma was done she dropped the cloth on the tile and stood, leaving the woman to climb out of the water and dry herself on the towel that had been left on the side of the bath. Red returned to the main chamber and patiently waited for her queen to command her.

Regina watched the blonde dry off and then fold the towel before placing it neatly where she had found it.

"Come here," Emma looked up and met the dark eyes of the queen and felt a shiver run through her body as she crossed the room and stood, naked before the woman who had branded her. "So Red, what do you think?" The wolf straightened at the question and turned her full attention to the blonde.

"She is strong, Your Majesty," the wolf complimented the foreigner as she ran her eyes over the blonde's body. Now she was able to appraise her properly she was impressed by what she saw. So many women in their kingdom were kept women, weak and without substance. This woman looked as though she could take care of herself, in more ways than one. Plus, the blonde held a refined beauty that was rarely seen. Now she knew why her queen had tended to the woman's injuries herself, she was a slave fit for a queen.

Regina didn't reply to her wolf's comment, just kept her eyes trained on the green orbs staring back at her.

"I have a proposition for you, a wager," Emma frowned, she wasn't a gambler, she preferred hard facts to games of chance. "If, within a year, I can break you, you remain with me until I tire of you. Then you will be given a place to live and enough money to have a comfortable existence in this land." Emma scowled, she didn't like the sound of that.

"And if you can't?" She challenged.

"If I fail," Regina laughed at the very thought. "Then, if I am able, I will send you home, back to your world." Emma clenched her teeth at the terms.

"Either way you get me for a year, possibly longer?" Regina nodded.

"And if I don't accept?" Emma needed to know all her options.

"Well, you could try and make your way in the outside world. But, our land is not kind to women, especially those that carry my mark and no longer reside within the castle." Regina smiled. "And you'll never get home." It was her last words that made Emma really register what a bad situation he was in. Her only hope of ever seeing Boston or her VW bug again lay with the queen. It was at times like this she was thankful she had no family, nobody to mourn her or file a missing persons report. She had enough money in her bank to more than cover her bills so that wouldn't be a problem, her apartment would still be there when she got back, if she did.

The only issue would be a year, or more, of absolute slavery to this woman, this queen who held her life in her hands.

"How do I know I'll be alive in a year? How do I know you will keep your word or not use your magic to influence me?" Emma queried as she eyed the queen suspiciously.

"An intelligent question." Regina regarded the blonde, she was right not to trust her. "However, I am prepared to swear a blood oath." Emma saw Red's eyes widen in surprise. "It is binding, I will have no choice but to abide by the terms of wager. Any magic I use will be for the sole purpose of your training and will not cloud your judgement in any lasting way." The queen explained but Emma still wasn't convinced.

"Any idiot can swear an oath. It doesn't mean it can't be broken," the blonde challenged. Emma frowned as she saw the queen exchange a look with Red.

"Blood oaths are binding," Red explained to the blonde. "When the blood is exchanged it means that the terms cannot be broken. Even if the Queen wished to renege on the terms she would suffer intense pain until the terms were fulfilled. It is an old magic and cannot be broken, by anyone, not even Her Majesty."

Emma took a moment to consider Red's words, she detected no lie and it didn't look like she had much choice. She hadn't seen outside the palace but it appeared she was living in practically medieval times and would probably die from the flu within a few months if left to fend for herself. Then again, she may do Ok, but without the queen's help she would never find her way home. Maybe there was someone else who could help her? But, probably not. She was queen for a reason.

But, Emma already knew what the queen was capable of. Could Emma survive a whole year of that kind of punishment? Or worse? She knew from breaking her own slaves that pain was only one method of ensuring a slaves loyalty. Emma knew she could easily resist all efforts the queen may make to win her affections by softer means. She also knew that her high pain threshold had already impressed the queen. Plus, with that predilection for pain she had been 'gifted' with Emma knew that she should be able to cope with pretty much anything else the queen could throw at her.

Emma took a deep breath as she made her decision.

Xxxx

**Next on The Collar**

"_Suits you, don't you think?" The queen purred as she showed Emma herself. The blonde withheld her anger as she saw the metal encircling her neck, the queen had collared her._


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves. This little story is doing really well and we've hardly started!

Have a good day everyone!

Lil'D

xxxxxx

"I accept, M_istress_," Emma dropped to her knees, eyes down, as she submitted to the woman who now had full control over her life.

Regina had watched the blonde's expressions intently and at one point she saw a very real possibility that the woman would refuse. But now, seeing the blonde kneeling for her was affecting her in a very profound way. Nothing she could define but deeply none the less.

Emma waited, now she had made the decision she could relax. It could be the last decision she made for an entire year, depending on how the queen decided to train her.

Red looked on, fascinated as the deal was made. The blonde dropping to her knees like she had been doing this for years. The wolf pitied her, she thought the woman was strong. But, Red had seen so many come and go over the years she wondered how long she would last. The wager was a year but the queen bored easily. Red herself was only still around because she had talents both in _and_ out of the queen's bed.

"Your hand," Emma held out her hand and didn't flinch when the queen ran her finger across her palm, slicing it open. The queen did the same to her own palm and clasped their hands together. Emma felt a warmth emanating from where their wounds were pressed together and it spread until she could feel it everywhere. "Red." The queen commanded and the young woman placed her hands over theirs. Their was a final burst of heat and then it was gone. The queen dropped Emma's hand and the blonde noticed the cut had healed. "It's done. A year, my pet." Emma nodded and once again dropped her eyes.

"Leave us," Red bowed as she walked to the door.

"Your Majesty?" The wolf queried, her hand on the door handle.

"Yes?" Regina snapped, she wanted to be alone with her new pet.

"Would you like some food sending up, it's getting late," Red asked her queen after remembering how long it had been since the new slave had eaten.

"Yes, send some up." Red nodded and slipped out the door leaving Emma alone with the queen.

It was silent and the queen went back to her desk, completely ignoring the slave. She finished going through her paperwork and began writing some letters but before she could finish there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Red appeared with a tray of food. Emma did not know if this was customary and the queen didn't like her servants to see her slaves naked or if it was Red doing her a favour. Either way the smell of the food made her stomach tighten as she realised how hungry she was.

"On the table," Regina pointed to the low table near her favourite chair by the fire. "Wait." She finished her letter and added it to the pile. She crossed the room to her wolf and handed her a stack off letters. "I need you to take this, right to her hand. Don't return without it," Red nodded, her eyes flashing to the blonde who hadn't moved a muscle since she'd first left the room.

"Yes, My Queen," the wolf ducked her head before taking the letters and leaving the room to run her errands, flashing a brief glance at the blonde before closing the door behind her.

Regina went to sit and helped herself to some food, picking at the bread, fruit and cheese her wolf had brought for her. Red knew her tastes and she usually ate a light meal in the evening and a larger one in the middle of the day. As she ate she studied her slave. The blonde hadn't moved for nearly two hours now, it was quite impressive but Regina knew that was part of any slave's basic training.

After she had eaten the queen called Emma over to her.

"Come." Emma rose and the queen watched her pad across the room, admiring the grace with which she moved, it was almost feline. A good contrast to her wolf she thought. When she had crossed the room an elegant finger pointed to the ground and the blonde dropped to her knees without question by the side of her chair

"Look at me," Emma lifted her eyes to meet the queen's, those brown eyes were hooded, unreadable as they looked down at her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, Mistress," Emma replied, she was starving. It was around three days since she'd last eaten.

"Here," Regina held out a bite sized piece of bread and her slave stretched her neck slightly and took it delicately between her teeth, without touching the queen's fingers, like a good pet should. Regina was pleased and held out a piece of apple. Emma again took it and hummed at how sweet and juicy it was, the queen smiled and offered her more. As she ate, her green eyes held the queen's. Sharing food could often be an intimate experience between master and slave, it also re-asserted the master's control because even food could be withheld and hand feeding reminded the slave exactly who was in charge. But, it also showed care, that her mistress was taking time to feed her and not making her eat scraps off the floor. Or not feeding her at all.

"I'm only doing this because you need to heal. Your body needs to fight off the remaining infection," Regina explained as she continued to offer the blonde small morsels of food.

"I understand, Mistress." Her slave confirmed, keeping her voice low, respectful. The food from the plate was finished even though there had been double the usual portion, courtesy of Red, and the queen offered Emma some water which she drank greedily, she was extremely de-hydrated but then stopped as she realised that if she drank too much she would need the bathroom.

"Take what you need," the queen urged. Regina wanted a healthy slave, not one who would keep passing out from lack of water.

"Mistress," Emma drank more and the queen refilled the goblet and Emma finished that too. She shook her head when offered more. "No, thank you, Mistress." She sat back on her heels and once again dropped her eyes. Regina sat back in her chair as she took more time to study the woman.

They weren't that far apart in age. Five, maybe six years, she mused. But it seemed their lives had taken different routes. Or had they? Hadn't she practically been a whore for the King? It seemed this woman was at the higher end of the professional scale, independent, wealthy, obviously good at what she did. In a way Regina admired her. From one woman to another, she knew how the world worked and expected it wasn't that much different wherever this one had come from. She was not like the slaves she usually broke, they were usually weak. Not all but most of them.

With those thoughts in mind she became curious.

"Explain to me what you did in your world." Emma widened her eyes, surprised at the question.

"Yes, Mistress," she murmured. "I worked for myself, I could pick and choose my clients but my reputation was good and I had a waiting list." The Queen raised a perfect dark brow at this information but did not question her so Emma continued.

"I worked from an established," she paused to think of the correct word. "Brothel is not the the right word as it was power and not sex that was traded." Regina watched as the blonde frowned.

"You were a dominant, dominatrix?" She queried and her slave shrugged.

"I was, any sexual release was as a result of my clients own desires, not any physical relief I gave them."

Regina understood that, having become an expert in that herself over the years, in most cases preferring not to get her hands dirty.

"This made you wealthy?"

"Very," Emma confirmed with a nod. "I owned my own apartment," she paused at the queen's look of confusion. "Property is an expensive commodity in any world I believe? The queen nodded.

"It is," she confirmed.

"My rooms were in a good part of the city, expensive but clean, low crime, good restaurants and clubs." Again the queen looked confused. "Where people pay to eat?" Regina wrinkled up her nose at that, lip curling in disgust.

"Like a tavern?" Emma laughed and shook her head, only the narrowing of her mistress's eyes reminding her of her place.

"I apologise Mistress, it seems our worlds are very different. The restaurants I speak of serve food for the rich and famous, world class chefs and exclusive clients." That the queen understood. "And clubs? Where we would go to drink and dance, I don't imagine that you have night clubs here?"

"We have balls?" The Q=queen supplied but again Emma shook her head.

"No, these clubs are dark, the music is loud, you can be anyone you want to be, nobody cares what your real life is like. They just want to have fun and forget who they are. It's a release, meet a stranger, take them home, fuck them." The blonde purred and she could see how taken with her description the queen was. "Then back to real life the next day," the blonde finished her description. "My world is more focused on pleasure than day to day survival, for most people."

Regina was fascinated, how often had she wished to escape from her duties?

"You went often, to these 'clubs'?" Emma nodded.

"I did, most nights, after work."

"And you met people?" Regina knew how she must sound but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Most nights," the blonde confirmed. "I'm attractive and had a reputation, it made it easy to find women willing to indulge me," she confirmed, her self confidence every apparent in her tone. The Queen allowed it as her slave was speaking of her past life.

"Just women?" Emma nodded.

"Yes, Mistress. although I cater, catered," she corrected herself with a frown, "to both sexes at work, for pleasure I only sleep with women."

"There are clubs specifically for women?" Regina couldn't hide her surprise at that. "It's socially acceptable?" Emma shrugged.

"In the larger cities but there are still many bigots out there." It was quiet again as the queen digested the information. "Apart from magic I can't see any advantages of this world over my own. From what little I've seen," Emma commented and it fell silent again.

"Enough!" Emma watched as the queen reached up and rubbed the pendant she had around her neck and Emma saw it glow. The queen sat back in her chair, lost in thought and Emma settled back to her original position and waited patiently. It was a few minutes later when there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Regina called, already knowing it was Red who had answered her silent summons.

"Did you deliver the letter?" Regina queried as she looked to her wolf.

"I did, My Queen," the brunette confirmed with a bow of her head. She held up a velvet bag, Regina took it and smiled. "May I be of any other service?" The brunette purred, Emma recognised the tone but did not look up.

"_Possibly,_" the queen's voice was practically dripping with sexuality and Emma's own sex clenched in response. What was it about this woman? She had never been so susceptible to another's sexuality as she was this queen's.

"Come, both of you," Emma and Red obediently followed the queen to her bedchamber. "Pet, kneel," Emma dropped to her knees at the side of the bed, the fur rug providing some cushioning. The Queen came to stand before her and she saw a velvet bag, clasped in her hand. "Look at me," Emma looked up into hooded eyes. "I have a gift for you," Emma kept her face stoic, she suspected this was not jewellery or a set of car keys.

She held the queen's eyes as commanded, not able to see what was removed from the bag.

"Red, her hair." Emma held still as her hair was lifted off her neck and cool metal was placed around it, closing with an ominous click. It was light, she could barely feel it but was unable to withhold a gasp as it heated rapidly until she thought it was going to burn her skin, there was a flare of light and then it was cool again.

"Very nice," The queen smiled and clicked her fingers and Red retrieved a small mirror from the other-side of the room. "Suits you, don't you think?" The queen purred as she showed Emma herself. The blonde withheld her anger as she saw the metal encircling her neck, the queen had collared her. A few deep breaths and she was calm again. It wasn't unexpected but it was still against her nature. It was a white metal, not silver, something similar but lighter in weight. It was a cylindrical piece of metal about half an inch thick that had been formed into a collar and Emma could not see nay way of removing it, there were small designs etched on it, they glowed red and appeared to move.

"Interesting," the queen commented. "A swan?" She questioned. "Each collar forms it's own design when fitted," she explained. "Why is yours a swan?"

"It's my name," Emma replied, having regained her composure.

"Really?" Regina had no interest in the woman's name to this point. Names meant nothing, she renamed her pet's anyway, as she had Red.

"Yes, Mistress." Emma answered, now completely calm again as she looked up at her mistress.

"They call you Swan?"

"No, Mistress. They call me Emma, Emma Swan."

xxxxx

**Next on The Collar**

"_Look at me!" Regina was upset but this eased as she looked down into green eyes. Green eyes. She reached out and clasped her pet's chin firmly in her fingers and tilted her head, examining her jawline._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, here is today's update for you. There is a pretty graphic torture type scene in here but it's not Emma or Red who is on the receiving end but thought I'd better give you a warning if it's not your thing._

_Hello to all the new followers who have joined us, thanks for checking out the story and I know you're all hooked now ;0)_

_Someone asked where all the smut was. It is after all one of my stories and here we are, 5 chapters in with nothing but a little sexual depravity. But, I can promise I will be bringing Swan Queen goodness next chapter and I'm sure it will be worth the wait._

_Enjoy,_

_Lil'd x_

xxxxxxxx

Regina stood back in shock, a glance at Red saw it mirrored there.

"How old are you?"

"Nearly twenty five," the slave, Emma confirmed, she looked confused as to why her name was causing such a reaction.

"Your parents?"

"Abandoned." Emma, gave the briefest reply but it seemed to satisfy the queen.

"At birth?"

"_Yes,_" Emma replied, her tone making it obvious that the fact still aggrieved her.

"Look at me!" Regina was upset but this eased as she looked down into green eyes. Green eyes. She reached out and clasped her pet's chin firmly in her fingers and tilted her head, examining her jawline. "Stand up." Emma did as she was bid, confused as the queen placed the palm of her hand against her breast bone. Emma felt a pulse of warmth and the queen's hand glowed with a white light.

"Impossible," Regina murmured to herself. Maybe time moved differently in the other world? "Red?" The wolf stepped forward and inhaled deeply.

"Maybe," she shrugged and Emma was really confused but knew better than to ask questions, a touch on the slaves shoulder and she dropped to her knees again.

"Well, _Emma,"_ the queen purred, "maybe I brought the right person through after all?" She smirked as she looked down at her slave and it made the blonde wary but she was in no position to question the queen. Plus, the sound of hearing her name tumble from the queen's lips was more than a little intoxicating. "But, this changes nothing, the agreement still stands." Emma nodded her understanding, as best she was able as the queen still held her face.

"But, I'm in a _much_ better mood now. You should be too," Regina smirked at her slave. "It appears as though my magic _did_ work. Therefore, there is a good chance I can replicate the spell I used. Providing you win our little wager," she qualified. "But, that is why _this_ is so useful," the queen reached down and toyed with the collar around the blonde's neck. Emma felt her sex react to the pull and cursed herself. But, at least she got off an a little bondage, maybe this wouldn't be so bad?

"This," the queen tugged again on the collar, "will release itself the moment you give yourself to me," Regina explained, watching her slave's face for any sign of emotion, all she saw was a brief retraction of the blonde's pupils but nothing more.

"So, there is no way to hide it. I think it will serve us both well," the queen finished with a smile. "Don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress," Emma replied, both concerned and relieved that there would be some kind of proof of her feelings.

"Now," Regina clicked her fingers and Emma found herself fully dressed in leather pants and a loose black cotton shirt, it clung to her curves but was not tight enough to press too heavily on her still healing back. "You will accompany me on my daily tour of the palace," she instructed and Emma rose and followed the queen, Red walking by her side.

"Follow me," Regina led the way through the palace, Emma following, keeping her eyes down, hands at her sides with Red bringing up the rear. They stopping here and there for the queen to talk to her subjects, all who greeted her cordially and regarded Emma with mixed looks, some pitying, some suspicious, some even seemed envious which confused the blonde, until they eventually exited into a large courtyard that was overlooked by the majority of the palace. Emma baulked and stopped walking when she saw it was lined with row after row of fully armoured and armed soldiers. There must have been hundreds.

"It's not for you," Red murmured from her position behind the blonde. "Don't worry." There was a brief pressure as the brunette's hand rested gently on her back before it was gone but Emma welcomed the reassurance because the scene before her was _way _out of her comfort zone. She continued to watch from the corner of the space where Red indicated she should wait with her as the queen took centre stage, standing on the raised dais in the centre of the space.

"So, it seems two of my employees have seen fit to steal from their Queen," Regina began as she paced to and fro in front of the assembled. "And the theft caused me a great _inconvenience_," she hissed. "And damaged my property!" She yelled and the words bounced from the stone and into the silence her presence had created. "Bring them out!" Emma watched as two men were brought from a doorway in the corner, they were struggling, fighting and muffled screams could be heard from under the gags they were wearing.

"No one steals from me or touches my property, whether that be a blanket, coin, a horse or one of my slaves," the queen hissed as her magic created two X shaped crosses in the middle of the yard, a man being bound to each.

Regina summoned a whip to her, it flew from the corner of the yard, moving just above the paved floor until snapping into her outstretched hand. Emma flinched at the sight.

"Easy," Red murmured in her ear and there was another light touch for which Emma was grateful. She hoped her skin would at least be allowed to heal before it was subjected to more abuse.

The queen began the punishment, the sound of the lashes echoing in the courtyard. Anyone who ever thought a woman was weak should take a look at the queen Emma thought to herself as she admired the strength and precision of the whip as it fell. From one expert to another she could truly appreciate the technique as an even lattice of marks formed on the prisoner's backs.

By now they were fifteen lashes in and both men were getting in a bad way. They were fighting the whip, tensed muscles took more damage, Emma snorted. Novices. She could tell they weren't slaves, it was one of the first things one learnt, or they did if their master or mistress wasn't a complete sadist. Emma was not a sadist. She did it for the money, not because inflicting pain on others gave her pleasure. Well, maybe just a little. But what she was witnessing now was way beyond her experience.

Regina paused and surveyed her handiwork. She was feeling a little disappointed, this was nowhere near as satisfying as whipping her pet had been. Here there was no connection, it wasn't turning her on. Recalling the memory of those green eyes as she watched her slave struggle with her own body Regina felt her need from the other night suddenly rear it's head. She needed this to be over so she could really see what her pet was made of.

Emma watched as the queen strutted around to face the guilty men, she didn't walk like any normal person, every movement was made with purpose to ensure she was always the sole focus of attention. Emma admired it, she was the same way herself, image was everything in her business. One had to appear, aloof, unattainable. She refocused her attention as the queen began to speak.

"So, I'm bored," Regina came to a stop, toying with the whip in her hand, the length flicking and curling around her body like a cat's tail, a panther not just some house cat.

The queen pointed to each man in turn.

"_You_ will die as you did not stop the theft or report it as you should have." She addressed the first man and almost as an afterthought, as she had already begun to move onto the next, the whip curled languorously around his neck before tightening. Emma saw the queen smile, she was enjoying this, the blonde watched as the man began to choke, trying to free himself from his bonds as he struggled for air but it was in vain. The queen smiled wickedly before giving a sharp pull of the whip, there was a sick crack as his neck broke, sending a gasp through the observing crowd but the queen ignored it as though nothing had happened as she moved onto the next prisoner.

"_You _will also die but I will not be so merciful." The queen addressed the second man. That was merciful? Emma was beginning to think she had gotten off lightly with her punishment. He had already shit himself at the death of the first, as the queen came to a stop behind him, the whip twitching, as though it had a life of it's own. Emma watched, disengaged and dispassionate as the queen's whip rose and continued to fall until the skin and muscle was flayed right through to bone in some places. She doubted anyone would make a full recovery from that, blood was pouring from him and he seemed to have lost the use of his legs, probably due to spinal cord damage.

He was still taking gurgling breaths when Regina stopped and she knew he would survive in that state for many hours, days even, strung up for all to see. Satisfied she had made her point she stalked back towards the palace, gesturing for Red and her pet to follow. She had been sure to catalogue her slave's reaction to the punishments. She had been extremely surprised by the lack of emotion shown. Even her hardened soldiers had shown signs of discomfort, some even vomiting during past punishments. But the slave had remained stoic.

Both Emma and Red followed their queen in silence, neither wanting to attract their mistress's wrath, both wary of the whip still in her hand and the blonde silently mapping the interior of the palace as they went, one never knew when it would come in handy. Their party stopped in front of a pair of doors, three times the height of a man which bore the same design as the entrance to the queen's rooms. The apple tree.

Emma could see a theme and wondered where it came from, surely her queen was not the one from the fairy tale? The evil queen that poisoned Snow White? If that was the case this place was really fucked up. However, the doors opened and revealed the room within, leaving Emma no time to continue her thoughts as she followed her mistress inside.

It was airy and high ceilinged, Emma glanced around and saw the throne, a striking feature, raised above the main floor by six broad steps made of the same black marble type stone as the walls and floor, obsidian she thought and it shone, the dark surface polished to a mirror like finish.

The throne itself reminded Emma of her tattoo, silver branches arcing up and forming the stylised back whilst the stump formed the seat and legs. It was imposing and a rare piece of design. She liked it, the queen had good taste.

The queen climbed the steps to the throne and Emma dropped to her knees at the bottom of the steps Red standing beside her. The queen managing to almost lounge in her seat as though it were part of her, seeming relaxed but at the same time exuding authority, hand toying with the whip, her foot swinging like a metronome and Emma found her eyes glued to it.

Regina took a few minutes to study her slave.

"They were the culprits responsible for your infection," Regina coolly informed her pet. "Do you think their punishment extreme?"

"No, Mistress," Emma politely replied. "They took advantage of you and should have been punished." Emma confirmed, she knew it was important for the balance of power for such actions to be punished and she had no right to question how the queen did things. And, if the general medieval feel of things continued into the rest of the kingdom then worse things probably went on.

"How do you feel about what you just saw? Two men will die because of you, one is already dead." Emma jumped when the queen spoke, the movement of her foot had been hypnotising.

"Rather them than me," Emma replied coldly as she met the queen's eyes. "They wronged you, not I." Regina sniffed, impressed by the dispassionate logic.

"True," she agreed. "Do you not think me brutal?" Emma shrugged.

"The punishment fit the crime, I was in pain. I would have been, I_ was_ very sick," she corrected herself, "maybe I would have even died if you hadn't have healed me, Mistress." Emma replied. "It seems I am at a disadvantage here, in more ways than one," she finished wryly, the corner of her mouth curling faintly and Regina couldn't help but smirk. She was becoming more and more pleased with her pet. The blonde was strong, intelligent and managed to find humour in her perilous situation.

She could tell that her wolf also approved, she had noticed the gesture of reassurance that Red had given her upon entering the yard and the way the young wolf spoke to her. Regina wasn't sure if she approved or not. Red was not a social creature despite her wolf nature, she enjoyed a place of privilege in the palace and many resented her for it. Maybe it would be a good thing for them to become friends, or very dangerous? The queen narrowed her eyes and Emma wondered what she was thinking. It was fascinating to watch the play of emotions cross her beautiful face.

The slave suddenly remembered her place and dropped her eyes.

However, Regina continued her train of thought, if she encouraged the friendship she would be able to use Red to keep an eye on her pet when not by her side. Not that she intended that being very often, she was proving very able in many aspects.

"Leave us," Regina instructed Red who bowed and left the throne room. Emma waited, she had a good idea where this was going but waited patiently. "Come here," Regina beckoned to her pet who began to crawl up the stairs of the dais towards the throne where the queen sat. As the blonde approached Regina shifted so she was now sitting upright and facing the slave head on, hands on the arms of her throne, fingers curling lightly around the ends. Emma came to a stop on the top step, kneeling upright almost touching the queen's knees, if she inhaled strongly her breasts would brush the dark silk of her mistress's dress.

Regina studied her slave as she knelt, eyes down, and a shiver of anticipation ran through her. Would she be as good at pleasing her as she seemed to be everything else? A flick off her wrist to secure all entrances before she reached out and placed a strong finger under the blonde's chin, lifting her head so their eyes could meet.

"If you ever try to hurt me that collar will burn and shrink until it beheads you," Regina warned and smiled at the blonde's sharp intake of breath. "Just a little something to stop you killing me in my sleep," her lip curling in a cold smile.

"Why would I harm my best chance to leave this land?" Emma dared question and the queen laughed.

"Oh, my pet. You have no idea _what_ I'm capable of," Regina chuckled darkly. "_That,_" she waved her hand in the general direction of the courtyard, "that was nothing." Emma continued to meet her mistress's gaze, unflinching.

"I can imagine," Emma replied, giving her mistress due credit. "But would it be too bold of me to suggest that it did not fully _satisfy _you?" The slave purred, allowing the tip of her tongue to rest on her bottom lip. Regina narrowed her eyes but her pet continued to speak. "You have cared for me, fed me, clothed me but I have yet to provide you any service, _Mistress." _Emma husked and dropped her eyes, ensuring the queen knew she had her full submission. In fact she was curious about the queen's sexual tastes, all knowledge was power but Emma wasn't naïve enough to know that both knowledge and a little power could prove very hazardous to ones health, especially for someone in her position.

"Show me," Regina demanded and allowed herself to relax back into her throne, waiting to see what her slave had to offer.

xxxxxxx

**Next on The Collar**

_Emma noticed some strange, rather large scratch marks on one of the walls and the back of the door. Red saw her looking and shrugged. _

"_Sorry, that was me." Emma blinked, not understanding. "Werewolf," Red pointed to herself then grinned, her teeth seeming sharper than usual and Emma gasped as her eyes yellowed._


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is today's chapter but I have some bad news...it will be the last of the daily updates. However, this a longer than usual chapter for you. Chapter 8 is 3/4 written so I aim to have it posted Monday at the latest. But, as my long term readers know I can be strongly motivated by comments, we have what we call a symbiosis going on, we help each other out ;0)_

_Not safe for work!_

_Enjoy, LD X_

_xxxxxxxxx_

Emma locked eyes with the queen before bringing her hands forward from behind her back and resting them on the queen's ankles where they showed just below the hem of her skirt, hands clasping lightly over the straps of her mistress's shoes. When she met no resistance Emma gently lifted each foot, parting the queen's legs and creating a space between them. Regina didn't move as soft but strong hands slid up her calves, stroking the flesh as they went. Emma was enjoying the feel of the queen's skin, it was perfectly smooth, the muscles flexing lightly under her touch, as the silk of her dress was pushed ever upwards.

When her slave reached her knees Regina allowed them to be parted further, her dress falling to one side, the heavy silk moving of it's own accord with little persuasion. Emma took her time, fingers caressing the sensitive skin behind the queen's knees before running them up surprisingly muscled thighs. Regina was surprised by the sensuality her slave was putting into the encounter, it was drastically increasing her arousal, the anticipation causing her sex to throb. She was used to teaching her slaves what she liked but it seemed this one already had a level of skill, not that she was surprised.

Emma felt the muscles flex under her hand and smiled to herself, the queen was excited, she wanted her. But, the blonde kept it slow inching her hands closer to her mistress's desire, again there was no resistance so she followed her hands with her lips, pressing them against the warm skin. Regina shivered at the first touch, a gentle almost reverent pressure on her skin, the kisses becoming open mouthed as they climbed higher, each thigh being charted by the slave's mouth. Emma could feel the queen's pulse racing under her lips, she chanced a light nip of her teeth against the pulse point and was pleased to hear a sharp intake of breath but no sign to stop.

Regina was surprised by the nip but as it enhanced her pleasure she let it slide, her sex clenching in anticipation. Emma turned her attention to the apex of the queen's things, she could smell her arousal and was curious to know what she tasted like. With that in mind Emma pushed harder at the queen's legs, parting them and fully exposing her sex to the slaves eyes for the very first time. The blonde was surprised to see the queen was pantieless but then she had been wearing an incredibly sheer dress that left little to the imagination, not that Emma had been looking of course.

The luxury of time was taken away from the slave when her hair was fisted and her head bent back so she was looking into the dark pits of the queen's eyes.

"Tongue only," Regina growled, she didn't want the slave, _her _slave, getting any ideas above her station.

"Yes, Mistress," Emma murmured, the hold lessened but did not release completely and the blonde found her head pushed roughly down between her mistress's thighs. So, she did the only thing she could and brought her tongue to press against the wet flesh, taking a long lick and covering her tongue in the queen's fluid. As she did, a frisson of electricity shot through her, or what felt like electricity but it left her body tingling. Magic, it must be magic. Emma worked hard to repress a moan as the sensation shot to her clit but didn't stop serving the queen, her queen, and she went to work with her mouth. First taking long licks over the queen's soft flesh, spreading her essence before concentrating her attention on finding out what pleased the queen.

Regina noticed the change, her slave became focused and she was having a very hard time holding in the groans of satisfaction her pet's mouth was causing her. When a hot mouth enveloped the erect bundle of nerves she gave in, letting out a loud moan as she was suckled, sparks of sensation shooting through her body. Regina could feel her magic reacting to the slave which was rare but not unheard of when she was very aroused but it enhanced her climax when it came. Her hand tightened in the slaves hair and Emma whimpered at the harsh hold but it also urged her on, the pain exciting her and she redoubled her efforts. Mouth working furiously as she began to bring the queen closer, tongue circling her mistress's entrance, a hand on her collar jerked her in closer, tongue sliding inside to be enveloped by tight walls that were already beginning to tremble.

Emma used her strength to fight her mistress's hold so she could move her head more. Regina refused to relinquish control at first only tightening her hold until she realised what her slave was trying to do so she slackened her grip on her hair and joined her pet's rhythm, her hand on the slave's collar as the blonde began to fuck her with her tongue.

Both women worked together the slave thrusting in and out, her mistress adding force to her pet's movements. Regina felt herself near the edge, her heart was beating frantically and magic was racing through her veins. Emma knew the queen was close and she increased her pace, tongue slicking in and out as she fucked the queen. Deliberately disobeying her mistress's orders she reached up and pinched the queen's erect clit between her thumb and forefinger, sending her over the edge.

Regina's climax was intense and long lasting, her magic exploding inside her as the waves of pleasure rolled over her. Emma continued to draw every last reaction from her mistress until the hold on her relaxed and the queen sat back, totally spent. The blonde used her tongue to gently clean the queen before settling back on her heels, eyes down, awaiting her next command.

It was silent as Regina regained her sense of self. Her magic did not usually react that strongly but then she rarely experienced such pleasure, only her wolf had that talent. A glance down at her pet showed the blonde kneeling with her eyes down and once again Regina was impressed by her training, she reached out and tilted the slave's chin so she could look into her eyes. Dark green stared back and her face still glistened with her queen's essence.

Emma tried to read the brown depths staring down at her but the queen's face was a mask. Regina smirked ad bent her head, sucking the blonde's bottom lip into her mouth and tasting herself there before biting down and piercing the soft flesh under her teeth. Emma jerked at the pain and moaned when she felt an answering tug in her groin before she was released.

"Good girl," Regina purred, pleased to have elicited such a strong reaction from her slave.

Emma jumped as Red appeared behind the queen.

"Unfortunately I have court now," Regina informed her pet. "Red, take her and find her some clothes until I can have some made. Show her what she needs to know." A wave of her hand dismissed them both and Emma rose to her feet and followed the brunette out of the throne room.

It was silent at first, Emma still trying to bring her rebellious body under control.

"She has that effect," Red commented as she scented the blonde's arousal and saw her bloodied lip. Emma declined to reply, a little unsettled that her companion had so accurately ascertained her physical state.

"It's an honour, to wear the collar." Red finally spoke, breaking the silence as they continued to walk together.

"How?" Emma frowned, confused. Didn't it jut mark her as the queen's property.

"How?" Red turned and offered her a smile. "She only bestows the magical collar on those she intends to have around for some time. The others are not worthy of the time or materials, those aren't cheap, you know," she winked at the blonde.

"How long did yours last?" Emma queried and the falter in her companion's step indicated she was on the mark.

"Not long," Red flashed her a wry smile. "But our circumstances are very different," she confirmed but didn't elaborate. Emma began to recognise some landmarks and realised they were close to the queen's chambers and was surprised when the brunette stopped in the hallway. "Here, these are my rooms." Red unlocked a door and Emma followed her inside. The room was a good size with large windows. It held what passed as a couch in these lands and two large arm chairs, a table with two chairs and a desk. There were bookshelves against the far wall and a chest of drawers. In front of the fire was a pile of fur rugs.

"Nice," Emma complimented as she looked around.

"I have a bedroom through there," Red gestured and Emma caught sight of a large bed through the open door. "And the Queen lets me use her bathing pool as often as I want."

"She treats you well," it was a statement from the blonde.

"She does, loyalty is well rewarded," Red replied as she walked through to her bedroom.

"But at what cost?" Emma asked. The question caused the wolf to pause.

"Nothing I wouldn't be doing without her," she replied, locking eyes with the blonde. Emma nodded, seeing some similarities to her own situation. "Here," Red called to her as she broke eye contact and entered her bedroom. "These will fit until you get some made. We're a very similar size, those fit well," she nodded to the pants Emma was wearing. "They're comfortable. I have a similar pair." The blonde confirmed and Red eyed her. "I think we're a lot alike. I think it's one reason she is so drawn to you."

"She is?" Emma frowned. She assumed the queen had many pets.

"She is," Red smiled. "If she wasn't she would have whipped you and fucked you either before, during or after the whipping, then sent you to the common cells to recover." A bright smile followed her words and the wolf went to her dresser to find Emma some shirts but left the blonde contemplating Red's words

"Here. And here." Emma raised her brows at the underwear placed on top of the pile. "Unless you prefer none?" Red asked curiously. "It just chafes a bit with the leather," she added with a shrug. "And riding is definitely more comfortable with," the brunette screwed up her nose at the thought. "But, I'm sure the Queen will select some she likes for you, she has good taste."

"I can imagine," Emma murmured. "So, you can come and go as you please?" The blonde sought more information.

"Within reason," Red shrugged. "I work for her, she is my Mistress but my time is my own if I'm not with her or on an errand."

"Does she require your fidelity?" Red smiled.

"She does, but to be honest I've never met another I would rather give myself to." Emma nodded, the queen was both a beautiful and powerful woman and it was obvious Red thought very highly of her.

"How long have you been here, at the palace?" Was the blonde's next question as they left Red's rooms and began their walk back.

"Five years give or take, since I was fifteen summers."

"_Fifteen?_" Emma cringed, that was young. Red raised her brows when she noted Emma's tone.

"I was not an innocent, Emma," she gravely informed her queen's current pet. "She won my loyalty with, well love is too strong a word, care I would say. And my respect, with pain. Just as she will win yours. Like I said, we're a lot alike." It was said with finality and Emma had no chance to question the brunette further as they had reached the queen's rooms. Red knocked but received no reply. She placed her hand against the apple tree insignia and it glowed red before the doors swung open.

"She has court," Red explained. "I usually attend with her but today you are my priority." Emma nodded. "Here, this is where you will sleep when she does not require your attendance." Emma was surprised to see a medium sized, comfortable looking bed. A set of drawers and a wardrobe in the corner. There was no window but that made sense to her, it would have been too tempting.

Emma noticed some strange, rather large scratch marks on one of the walls and the back of the door. Red saw her looking and shrugged.

"Sorry, that was me." Emma blinked, not understanding. "Werewolf," Red pointed to herself then grinned, her teeth seeming sharper than usual and Emma gasped as her eyes yellowed.

"You arrived on a full moon", Red explained as she saw incomprehension cross the blonde's face. "You do have werewolves in your world?" Emma shook her head.

"Only on TV."

"Teevee?" Red was confused and screwed up her nose.

"They were mythical," Emma clarified, thinking the brunette's confusion rather adorable."So, no. No werewolves," She confirmed.

"Oh, well, there aren't many of us. The whole rampant killer thing," she waved a dismissive hand. "But the Queen helps me control it and lets me stay in her cells. She doesn't care what happened in my past." The brunette faltered and fell quiet. "Sorry," she smiled at the blonde. "Put your things away, wash," she gestured to the blonde's face where she could smell the strong scent of her mistress's still coating the slave's skin, "and then we need to go and meet the Queen."

Emma did as she was asked and they left the queen's rooms. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? Red was nice and it was good to get some inside information. But seriously, a real-life werewolf? It did put some of both Red's and the queen's comments into context though.

"When in public you will behave as instructed. The Queen doesn't usually share her pets but on occasion she will. She tends to keep things private, what's hers is hers and unless she is rubbing someone's face in it she will usually require you to be clothed when others are around."

"And now? In court?"

"Now we will enter behind her throne and wait until she instructs us. People will question you but never, _ever_, despite what anyone tells you, take instructions from anyone but myself or the Queen. There are those that will want to cause you grief and bring the Queen's wrath down on you. Or harm her," Red growled the last words in an exhibit of her loyalty to her mistress. "Occasionally she may ask Braxas, her Captain, to instruct you but this will be rare and she will let you know if the command issues from herself. She trusts him but not as much as me. His loyalty may find it's price but mine never will."

Red's speech made Emma think, now she knew what Red was she could see why she was so loyal to the queen. And why the queen seemed to value her so highly, there seemed to be a mutual trust going on. She was distracted when they reached a small door. Red pressed her hand against the seal and it glowed before opening for her and they slipped inside, Red raising her finger to her lips as she did. Emma nodded and followed and they came to a small recess behind the throne. So this is how Red had appeared so suddenly earlier?

Regina felt her pet's arrive and come to stake their places behind her.

Red just stood there, straight backed as she let her eyes rove over the throne room. No-one had noticed them yet, she tended to make the queen's subjects nervous. She couldn't say why, she thought to herself, barely withholding a bark of laughter, instead clearing her throat which attracted a curious look from Emma. She liked the blonde. So much better than the queen's usual snivelling pets that broke in hours. She knew the blonde was going to be with them a while but she hoped that it would be longer.

As she had said, she recognised a lot of herself in the other woman and she knew what the queen could do for someone like her. Emma might fight it but the wolf saw her total submission as inevitable.

Regina was bored. She surveyed the pathetic crop of subjects who had come to petition her. Instead of concentrating on their issues her mind was now wandering to the blonde she knew was standing behind her. It was time to step this up a notch, the woman had recovered well. She was strong and the queen's salve may have had a little magic added, speeding up the healing process to a few days rather and a week or two. She also liked the way her slave looked in Red's clothes but she would have pants made for in a black, maybe? They made a truly beautiful pair and she was looking forward to beginning her training in earnest.

With a sigh she straightened and waved her hand, Red was immediately kneeling at her feet, the crowd before the Queen shifting as she did when they saw the wolf.

"Take my pet and prepare her, it's been a long day and I'm still feeling a little – tense," the queen murmured in her ear, so softly only Red's wolf hearing picked it up. Red smiled and nodded.

"Yes, My Queen," she confirmed before standing and slipping back behind the throne. The queen smirked as she noticed how quite the room had gone when they had seen her wolf.

"Enough! We will continue tomorrow. Braxas." She nodded to her Captain and he gestured for his men to clear the room.

Red grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her back out the door.

"She's had a bad day," she mumbled, almost to herself. "You're to be the stress relief." Red flashed the blonde a sympathetic look. "She'll probably leave your back alone for a few more days but anything else is fair game," she sighed. Emma felt her sex clench at the thought then shook her head. What was wrong with her? "It's Ok, I'm the same Red," confirmed. Emma was confused until Red pointed to the blonde's crotch. "Wolf senses," she explained and Emma's eyes widened. "I get it, I do. She can be both the most terrifying and arousing woman, at the same time. Don't worry. It will be worth it. You'll never feel the same again." The wolf confirmed, just as they reached the Queens rooms.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Emma murmured and Red flashed her a sympathetic smile.

xxxx

**Next on The Collar**

_Emma woke to feel her collar almost burning her. She took a moment to realise she had been sleeping, curled up on the soft rug at the end of the queen's bed where she had crawled after the queen had finished with her. _


	8. Chapter 8

_It's late here in the UK so please forgive any typo's but I wanted to get this to you as I intended it to be posted yesterday._

_NOT safe for work, you have been warned._

_Next chapter will be a few days, probably the weekend but sooner if I can._

_Enjoy, Lil'D xx_

xxxxx

"So, what am I expected to do?" Emma questioned as they reached the queen's rooms, she was still buzzing from pleasing the queen

"Strip, leave your clothes in your room. Unless you are told to dress you will stay naked." Emma nodded. "When you are asked to prepare you will wash, the basin in your room will refill continuously with clean water. If you hold your hand over it, the water will warm."

"Then?" Emma was impressed.

"Then you go to her bedroom. Kneel on the black rug at the foot of the bed, facing the doorway." Red added before the blonde could ask. "There is a door, here." Red led them back to Emma's new room and pointed. "Press here and the passageway will take you straight to her room if she in entertaining in her main chambers." Red pressed a stone in the wall, on close inspection it was slightly more worn than the others, a door 'magically' appeared and Emma followed the brunette through to the queen's bedroom. There was no door as such, the wall just shimmered as they passed through.

"When she dismisses you from her bed you will return to kneel on the rug. Unless she specifically tell you to go to your room you stay there." Red pointed to the rug in question and Emma nodded.

"If, on the very slim chance, she passes out you must immediately leave the bed and return to the rug." Emma nodded, glad Red could be so specific. She knew it annoyed herself no end when lays hung around after the act. Her paying sub missives never, ever made it to her apartment but she was well known on the scene so sometimes she'd bring a nice piece of ass home and have fun working it.

"What if I -."

"If _you _pass out she will use her magic to move you wherever she wishes." Red anticipated her question and quickly supplied the answer.

"Hurry, she will be here soon," Emma felt her collar cool to the touch and she noticed Red's pendant glowed, presumably doing the same. She had no time to question as Red pushed her back through the wall towards her room, following behind. "She uses that as a warning. It usually means you have about five minutes until she arrives but sometimes it's less. If you feel that, then it's your signal to prepare yourself for her. If it goes warm you need to go to wherever she is. The collar will guide you." The brunette didn't explain further, she was tugging on Emma's shirt, helping the blonde remove it.

Red was tempted to stare but knew the queen would know if she did.

"Go!" When the blonde was naked she shoved Emma gently towards the doorway to the queen's bed chamber. Emma nodded and with one last look at the wolf she went to face her fate.

Regina took her time walking back to her chambers, Braxas by her side as they discussed the latest training regime for her troops but her mind wasn't really on the subject. No, it was on her blonde slave who she knew would be waiting for her once she reached her rooms. Or she would if she knew what was good for her, the queen's mouth quirked as she considered how she would punish her if she was not. But, those thoughts changed as she left Braxas at the door entered her rooms to find her pet waiting obediently, kneeling at the foot of her bed, hair cascading around her face, head bowed. Regina felt her sex clench at the sight, there was much greater satisfaction to be had when she knew the slave she was about to fuck was a strong one, that they submitted to her and no other.

Emma heard the doors open but kept her eyes trained on the patch of fur she was kneeling on, her ears listening for the soft footfalls as the queen moved around the outer chamber. When those steps grew closer Emma's heart rate picked up in anticipation of her arrival but the blonde did not know whether it was a positive or negative anticipation. Pleasure or pain?

Regina was thinking along the same lines as she came to view her slave, kneeling, waiting. The queen's eyes roamed over her pet's body, picking up the tension in the slave's posture. She stepped forward, the toes of her shoes millimetres away from where her slave knelt but still the blonde kept her eyes down. Emma felt the queen's fingers slip into her hair, the queen taking a moment to appreciate it's silkiness as she scratched her nails across her pet's scalp, eliciting a sharp inhalation as she did. The touch sent a bolt of heat to Emma's sex which was amplified when the same hand that had just caressed her so gently twisted viscously and jerked her head back so Emma was forced to look up at her mistress, the pain contrasting with the pleasure in an intoxicating combination.

"So, my pet," the queen's voice poured over the blonde like treacle, binding her to her whim and Emma was helpless as she looked up into stormy brown eyes. What did this woman do to her? "It's time to play," she purred and Emma felt herself get wet. There was a pause as they stared each other out, Emma finally forcing her eyes away even though her head was held motionless.

The blonde nearly lost her balance as the queen suddenly released her but kept herself upright, her ab's tensing to stop her fall. Regina was mildly impressed by the save and it gave her an idea.

"Up." Emma was ordered and she rose gracefully to her feet. "Hands behind your head," again she did as she was ordered, bringing her hands up and linking them behind her head, waiting. Regina circled her slave, once again admiring her body, she frowned, noticing how the blonde's ribs protruded a little more than they had when she first arrived. It was then she realised she had only fed the woman one meal and that wouldn't do, she would have to rectify that as she wanted a strong healthy slave, not one that was undernourished. But that could wait.

"You disobeyed me," Emma shivered at the disapproving tone of her mistress's voice. "I told you, tongue _only_," the queen scolded, noting the slight frown that appeared on the blonde's face. Emma had thought she had been forgiven that small transgression, obviously not.

Regina stood behind her slave and smiled as she heard a hitch of breath, whether nerves or anticipation she didn't know but it pleased her that even such an experienced slave, as this one was proving to be, could be so easily affected by her presence. The queen brushed golden hair off her slave's back, closely examining the healing wounds. Emma flinched as a feather light touch brushed her back, the queen's fingertips tracing over the lash marks, Emma's back was sensitive at the best of times but with skin raw and new the sensation was exaggerated and she felt it in her sex but knew better than to show how it affected her. Regina smiled, both at the blonde's reaction and at the accelerated speed of healing brought about by the use of her salve.

"Ah!" Emma hissed as sharp nails were dragged from the base of her neck all the way down to her spine, the pain stinging but leaving a burning trail of desire in it's wake. She took a deep breath both cursing and praising her mistress's ability to elicit such sensations so easily. "_Mmmmph!" _Emma had to clench her jaw to muffle the scream that erupted when the queen's sharp teeth came down to bite her where neck joins shoulder. A deep breath and she held it together although her heart was racing and her breathing heavy.

Regina smiled at her pet's reaction and licked her lips, savouring the slight saltiness in her mouth from the light sheen of sweat now coating her toy's skin. She tasted good.

"You taste good," Regina vocalised her praise.

"Thank you, Mistress. As do you," Emma added, having had no opportunity to compliment her before now. Regina just smiled, the blonde reminded her so much of Red, confident in her servitude but always deferential.

"But you will not go unpunished," Emma tensed as the queen pressed against her back and whispered in her ear.

"No, Mistress," her slave murmured as the queen slid her arms around and came to cup both breasts, fingers idly playing with her nipples. Emma fought her body to be still, every urge she had telling her to turn and grab the queen before throwing her down to the floor, taking her, claiming her.

But that would probably get her killed.

Regina sensed her pet's struggle and waited it out, curious of the outcome. Would she fight or submit? Either suited the queen and she knew the blonde was helpless against her magic. A deep breath and the blonde relaxed and Regina knew sense had won over instinct but that excited her, once again one so strong was so willingly submitting to her. Regina bit down again, this time her teeth lingering, teasing the soft flesh as she rolled and pulled her slave's nipples. Emma dropped her head forward so her chin rested on her chest as she felt her mistress worry her skin between her teeth, slowly moving up the column of her neck, biting as she went, a particularly hard nip felt like it pierced her skin but she couldn't be sure.

Regina could feel her own excitement growing but her slave still needed punishment before she could really claim her. Or could they be one and the same? The queen held out her hand and paddle appeared in it, Emma heard the queen chuckle huskily before she stepped back, taking the warmth of her body with her. This time there was no warning as the paddle landed with a heavy smack on her left buttock, then her right. The next thing she knew she was in a world of pain as blow after blow fell, giving her no time get into her zone, she was sweating and struggling with every blow not to lose her balance.

"I'll stop when you fall to your knees," Regina whispered in her ear but Emma knew it was a test and if she fell she'd likely be left unsatisfied for who knew how long and also attract a further punishment for being weak. Not wanting to miss the expressions on her pet's face the queen fisted the blonde's hair and turned her to face the large mirror to the left of the doorway and was very pleased by what she saw. This slave reacted so pleasingly to the pain, green eyes were almost eclipsed by dark pupils and there was a flush to her skin Regina found very attractive.

"Look at me," Emma shivered at the dark tone in the queen's voice but obeyed, she would never consider disobeying. Not right now with her skin burning from the paddle, muscles aching from resisting the blows so she looked up at met her mistress's eyes in the mirror, the queen looking over the blonde's shoulder as she continued the steady rhythm of the paddle. It was almost hypnotising, left, right, left, right, like a metronome blow after blow, second after second as Emma breathed in and out in effort to control the pain but she was still off balance and was finding it harder than usual.

Regina was fascinated by her pet's stoicism in the face of her punishment and as the paddle continued to fall she once again dragged her nails down the blonde's back, smiling when that drew a slight whimper and definite shiver.

Suddenly Emma fell, her knees buckling but she knew her muscles hadn't given way, something had knocked her down, she looked into the mirror and saw the queen smirking.

"You fell," she stated, the words simple, also a lie but she didn't challenge the queen. The mistress was always right.

"Yes, mistress," Emma murmured. "I fell, I'm sorry," she spoke through panting breaths as she tried to regain her equilibrium, to prepare for what was next. A perfect dark brow arched, a slight upturn of the corner of the queen's mouth the only sign of reaction, she was once again impressed by the professionalism of her slave. But, the fun had yet to begin.

Emma growled as she suddenly found herself cuffed and gagged, the strip of leather with the ball cutting across the side of her mouth where it sat securely fastened, hands behind her back.

Regina stood on the rug looking down at her pet, kneeling on the soft fur, smiling down at her bound slave, sighing contentedly as she did, enjoying the sight of her pet in bondage. She watched as the blonde tested her bonds, the leather cuffs didn't give and she growled through her gag, struggling some more until she noticed the queen's eyes on her. Emma stopped moving when she saw dark eyes appraising her and forced her body relax. Regina smiled, she liked a little fight in her slaves but this one knew when to give in.

The blonde was getting a little nervous, the longer the queen looked at her the more hypnotised by her mistress she became. Regina held her slave's eyes and began to undress so Emma could see her in the mirror, slowly peeling layer after layer of expensive silk from her body until she was standing in her silk shift, black of course and clinging to every curve. Emma whimpered, she had a strong appreciation for the female form and from what she could see of the queen's body her mistress was a supreme example. Full breasts stretched the silk, nipples erect but hidden away, then down to her waist which tapered in before the perfect swell of her hips.

Emma really, really wanted to see what was beneath the silk but it didn't look like the queen was going to reveal herself, yet. Even so she found herself getting even wetter as her mind ran though the different scenarios the queen may choose to play out. What she wasn't expecting was the queen to lift her still heeled foot and place it dead centre between her shoulder blades and push, a surprisingly forceful push that sent Emma sprawling onto her stomach, barely catching herself from completely face palming by her shoulder, jamming into the rug as it stopped her fall.

Emma didn't have time to collect herself before the queen's heel was pressing down on her skin, the sharp point pressing in between her vertebrae, the 6th joint, a twist and Emma's muffled cry rang out as she came from the pressure alone, a sharp stab of pleasure setting off her climax, sex clenching as she screamed through the gag. She lay there, panting and helpless, she had never experienced that before, never even known it was possible but it didn't numb how she felt, the after effects of her orgasm still racing through her as she lay beneath the queen, her mistress. In that moment she admired the queen, she had achieved what no other woman had ever done, made Emma feel, really feel. For the first time in her life.

Regina sensed a change in her slave, they way she relaxed, really relaxed after her pleasure had dissipated, hooded green eyes looking up to meet hers in the mirror. Her pet exuded sexuality in that moment, she was wanton but still her own self, she may have surrendered but she wasn't yet owned. Regina smiled, she was about to change that.

Emma whimpered as the queen knelt down behind he, soft hands caressing her flaming buttocks, the touch a contrast to the harsh punishment.

"Shhh," Regina urged as she explored her slaves reddened skin. "I'll take care of you." Emma whimpered as she her skin was soothed by the queen's cool hands. She didn't know why she was responding the way she was, she was stronger than this.

The queen pressed up against the blonde so the silk of her shift was caressing her slaves ass and she once again ran her fingers over the lash marks, gently this time. She knew exactly how to win a slaves loyalty, and respect. Emma moaned as she felt something slip between her legs, the queen seemed to be wearing a strap on, or was it some kind of magic? She really couldn't focus past her need, groaning as the head of the queens dildo teased her entrance, she shifted, trying to push back but she found herself pretty helpless, she had no traction.

Regina smiled, she was really enjoying this. She grabbed the chain that linked her slave's cuffs together and used it to pull her pet towards her, the phallus coming to rest at her entrance. Emma felt the pressure and also the size of the the head about to penetrate her but she didn't struggle, she knew it would be fruitless and upset her mistress. Instead, she relaxed and submitted to the inevitable.

Regina smiled at the submission and slowly but steadily forced her way inside her pet who whimpered but put up no real struggle as she was filled, the shaft thick and long as it stretched her open. It was big, there was no denying that but she was wet and it she could take it but not without a little pain but Emma forced herself to relax. Then the queen began to move, at first long slow strokes, from head to hilt as she slid it slowly in and out, gradually building the pace.

Emma tossed her head as the pleasure began to course though her body, the thick shaft stimulating her walls and sending tremors of pleasure through her. She groaned as the queen shifted her angle and began sliding against her g-spot as she used her hold on the cuffs to add extra force to her motions, each thrust causing her slave to buck beneath her, a constant stream of soft moans pleasing the queen and driving her on.

Regina began to pick up the pace until she was slamming into her slave with a brute, violent force, her movements hastening her own climax, her pet's whimpers constant as she was fucked but her eyes never left the queen's.

"I own you," Regina panted as she felt her own orgasm approach, fucking her new toy had been an exciting and rewarding experience and she twisted her hips to ensure they both received maximum stimulation. "You're mine and I will do with you what I please," she growled as she pounded into the helpless blonde. "Now come for me, pet!" One final thrust of her hips and her slave collapsed beneath her, moaning and twitching as she was overcome by pleasure, the pleasure her queen, her mistress had allowed her. Emma's sex clenched and she was totally overwhelmed by her release, it was not just physical but also mental as her brain was overwhelmed by endorphins in a high she had never experienced before.

Regina smiled as she looked down at her pet, limp on the rug, unconscious. She was looking forward to having a _lot _ more fun with her in the year to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Next on The Collar**

"_What is the meaning of this?" She yelled, the chandelier above her head rattling with the force of her words. "Unhand him, now!" She snarled at the blonde who reluctantly let her captive go. Braxas whirled and pressed the blade of his sword against the slave's throat, Emma forced herself not to fight back and waited for her mistress to act._


	9. Chapter 9

_Another one for you, sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter, I was a little drunk when uploaded. Sorry! But, thanks as always for all the reviews, new followers and faves. Now the introductory section of the story is almost done with things will start to move forward soon._

_Not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'm working on but it could be up to a week. But, as always it will be with you sooner if I can._

_Enjoy,_

_Lil'D x_

xxxx

Emma woke to feel her collar almost burning her with it's heat. She took a moment to realise she had been sleeping, curled up on the soft rug at the end of the queen's bed where she had collapsed after her mistress had finished with her.

Scrambling to her feet she saw that the queen's bed was empty and the door to the bath chamber was open, as the blonde walked towards it the collar began to lose it's heat. So that was what Red had meant, the collar was leading her to the queen. As Emma entered the bathroom she saw the queen was already in the tub, relaxing with her back to the bedroom doorway. Emma admired the sight of strong shoulders where they rested against the edge of the pool and felt a twinge in her sex as she was reminded of the fucking she had been given the night before.

"Wash my hair," the queen commanded, breaking her reverie and Emma silently padded across the tiled floor so that she was kneeling behind where her mistress was resting in the water. "Get in." The slave paused before slipping into the warm water, the brunette moving forward so pet slave could slip in behind her, the blonde repressing a shudder as her skin brushed against the smooth expanse of her mistress's back.

"There." A well sculpted arm reached out and pointed to a bottle by the side of the bath, Emma took the bottle and poured some of the lotion onto her hands, rubbing them together to form a lather. This was then applied to the queen's hair, Emma taking time to massage the queen's scalp as she did.

Regina was pleasantly surprised by the blonde's skill, she felt herself relax further as the massage continued. So relaxed that she unconsciously sunk back against the blonde. It wasn't until she registered hard nipples pressing against her back that she pulled away, the slow exhale the only sign of the blonde's arousal.

"Wash it out," Emma obeyed, using the bowl on thee side of the pool for that purpose. She had been very aware of the queen's relaxed state and felt a twinge of pride that the guarded woman had responded so well to her touch.

Emma had found that massage was a very easy way to reward her slaves, most of them had high powered jobs and it always amazed her how responsive they were to a simple touch, especially immediately after a punishment, it bonded them to her and made her job a lot easier. It seemed the queen was no exception. However, Emma knew the queen would never submit to her but was flattered her touch caused some reaction.

After her slave had finished rinsing her hair she spoke.

"Mistress?" She questioned, hands resting lightly on Regina's shoulders, fingers poised to massage, clearly indicating her intent. The queen nodded her consent and strong fingers began to lightly knead the tight muscles. Regina hadn't realised how tense she was until her pet began to turn her muscle to jelly. She felt weightless in the water a she was held upright by the blonde behind her. "Mistress?" Emma queried again.

"Yes?" Regina practically moaned as her slave hit a particularly sore spot on her spine.

"It would be more comfortable for you to be lying down for this," Emma suggested cautiously.

"Alright," the queen agreed, forcing herself to pull away and step out of the tub, Emma boosted herself out a split second behind and grabbed a towel, kneeling at the queen's feet as she began to dry her mistress, taking care to ensure the skin was perfectly dry before slipping behind the brunette to wrap up her hair in a fresh towel so it wouldn't drip, then another around her torso. She then followed the queen back through to her bedroom, resisting the strange urge she had to lift the smaller woman in her arms and carry her.

Regina allowed the attention, there was no denying her pet was very good at what she did. She was dry and already a lot more relaxed than she had been for a long time. As she lay face down on the bed she felt it dip slightly.

"Mistress?" Her pet questioned.

"You may," she gave her permission and felt her pet settle lightly over her hips but holding herself above her mistress, her long legs making it easy to straddle the smaller woman. This was the most intimate they had been with each other but strangely Regina found she had no objection to it. A click of her fingers and a bottle of oil appeared on the small table next to the bed.

Emma blinked but poured some oil onto her hands, warming it between her palms before applying in generously to the queen's skin. Regina stifled a moan, now her pet had proper access she really went to work, strong hands starting at her neck and slowly working down her body, leaving her muscles relaxed and fluid beneath her touch.

Emma took her time, the queen had a lot of knots she had to work out and she found herself enjoying the task. Usually this was done as a means to an end, not because she wanted to and she found herself wanting to, just because she could. It was a rather strange position for the blonde to be in and she tried to ignore Red's warning that kept coming to mind as she kneaded the perfect flesh under her hands. She was also receiving a rather pleasing tingle where her skin was in direct contact with the queen's, a low hum which the blonde attributed to the queen's magic.

When Regina felt her slave reach the crest of her buttocks the hands paused.

"Go on," she smiled to herself, pleased at the courtesy. Dealing with her pet had not been the problem she thought it might be. She had anticipated her pride being more of an issue, of the relationship to be more of a battle. But, her pet seemed to have fully committed to her role, not holding back and although Regina was a little disappointed not to have had to _really_ punish her yet it was also a refreshing change to have one so well trained and obviously skilled attend to her without having to break her first.

Another moan almost broke loose as Regina was distracted with her thoughts, the massage was sensual but not overly sexual, although she held no doubt it was in the blonde's repertoire. This was relaxing rather than overly arousing and she felt herself drifting, her thoughts becoming heavy as her pet left her ass and continued down her legs, even encompassing her feet.

It wasn't until later that she jerked awake. She was laying on her stomach in her bed with a light blanket over her naked body. The sound of raised voices coming from her main chamber roused her into action.

Emma had left the queen after she realised she had fallen asleep. She grinned at the fact that the bad-ass queen had succumbed so easily to her touch. But, she heeded Red's advice and after covering the sleeping monarch had slipped back to her room and tiny adjacent bathroom to see to her own needs before returning to the queen's chamber. Before she had taken up the required position she had been disturbed by a knocking on the door of the main chamber.

The blonde frowned, knowing how poorly the queen would take being disturbed. So, she padded out to the main room just as the queen's Captain entered the room. He must have had clearance to do so as the doors would only open to those authorised by the queen. However, when he saw the queen's slave but no queen he drew his sword.

"Where is she?" He roared, not trusting this strange woman who seemed to have wormed her way into the queen's bed without effort.

"Sleeping," Emma crossed her arms and despite her nakedness she cast an imposing figure as she positioned herself between the captain and the door to the queen's bedroom. "If you wake her it will be on _both_ our heads," she warned. Knowing it would likely be her who would receive the punishment but hoping the man's intelligence would see the validity of her words.

"What have you done to her? She _never_ sleeps during the day," Braxas snarled. He knew his queen had deviant tastes and enjoyed her slaves at any time of the day or night but she always set the wards on her door, if she had been otherwise engaged he would not have been able to enter.

He made a lunge to get past the blonde but she sidestepped into his path, seemingly unphased that she was facing an armed man totally naked. Another shift and he thought he had passed her, instead she reached out and grabbed him, they spun until he his face was pressed against the rough stone, his arm twisted at a painful angle behind his back.

Regina magicked an outfit with the click of her fingers then burst through the door to her bedchamber to see what the hell was going on. She wasn't prepared for the sight of her naked slave seemingly effortlessly restraining the captain of her guard.

_"What is the meaning of this?"_ She yelled, the chandelier above her head rattling with the force of her words. "Unhand him, _now_!" She snarled at the blonde who reluctantly let he captive go. Braxas whirled and pressed the blade of his sword against the slave's throat, Emma forced herself not to fight back and waited for her mistress to act.

"This, wench," Braxas spat, "would not let me through to you chambers." He hissed. "Your wards were not set so I was concerned for your safety, Your Majesty." He explained, his eyes glued on the blonde.

"My _naked, female, slave_ bested you Braxas?" The queen raised a perfect brow as she observed her rattled captain. "Maybe she can teach you a thing or two, hmmm?" Braxas was furious at the comment but would never let it show. Instead he glowered at the blonde as if by staring he could make her combust.

"I was concerned, My Queen," he ground out.

"And you? What right did you have to deny my Captain entry?" She asked her slave who frowned. Emma was confused by the question but answered honestly.

"I told him you were asleep, he ignored my _polite _request to leave you alone," Emma glared at the man which wasn't missed by the queen. "I didn't think you would want him disturbing you," Emma shrugged and the queen frowned. "And," Emma continued, "Red warned me to only take orders from yourself, Mistress, or her if she was carrying out your wishes." Regina frowned as she observed her two subjects.

"Braxas, what did you require?" The captain straightened. "And for goodness sake remove that blade from her throat. I don't want to have to clean up blood from my floor!" Braxas reluctantly lowered his sword but not without a final, distrusting glare at the slave. "And besides, you know _what_ that collar means," she jabbed her finger at the collar her slave was wearing.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he mumbled.

"Your purpose, Braxas?" Regina was losing patience now and was livid that all her slave's good work was being undone minutes after she had woken.

"I wanted to inform you that the criminal you punished yesterday has died. What do you want me to do with the body?"

"Could you not have sent Red with this message? Then all this," she waved her hand around to encompass her chamber, "could have been avoided."

"I'm sorry, My Queen," he apologised, wary of his mistress's wrath.

"Put him above the gate," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Go!" Regina dismissed Braxas and lifted her hand to rub her forehead. That massage had been a complete waste of time! While the queen was momentarily distracted Emma remembered her place and dropped to her knees, awaiting her Queen's pleasure.

When Braxas left the room Regina took a moment to observe her slave where she knelt on her designated spot.

"You did well," she praised, Emma kept her eyes down but felt vindicated in her actions. "He can be trusted but he wasn't thinking. He knows the collar prevents you harming me. However, if anyone other than Braxas or Red ever tries to disturb me you have my permission to prevent them."

"Yes, Mistress," Emma murmured in acknowledgement.

"You are skilled," Regina continued. "Where did you learn to defend yourself so well? Look at me." Emma looked up into curious brown eyes.

"As I grew up, Mistress. I watched fighters train and used what I learned to protect myself." Regina paused as she considered her slave's words, maybe she had underestimated this ones chances of survival outside the palace? Not that it mattered now, she was hers. The deal was made. The collar was on.

"Well, I will require you to keep up any training you need to maintain those skills, I will speak with Red about it."

"Yes, Mistress, the blonde replied respectfully and Emma was pleased at the request, she had been worried that she would soon become weak with so little food and exercise. That thought scared her nearly as much as being at the queen's mercy, she needed to be fit and strong to survive this ordeal intact.

Emma stayed where she was as the queen sat at her desk, seemingly forgetting about her. As time passed there was a knock on the outer door and Red slipped through. The wolf flicked an experienced eye over the slave, she could see no visible wounds but that didn't mean she didn't have any. Red stayed by the door, knowing her queen was fully aware of her presence and would address her when she was ready.

Regina sighed and pushed her final scroll to one side, she hated the paperwork involved in running a kingdom, but she would rather pay attention to even the smallest details than let things slide through laziness. It was through hard work, not luck, that the kingdom had increased it's productivity and wealth since she had begun ruling. And maybe a little fear, she smirked to herself.

"Red, my pet is yours for the rest of the day. Give her a full tour of the palace and grounds and take her to the seamstress to be measured but tell the woman to come to me for instruction." Red nodded. "Until then she will dress in the clothes you have loaned her."

"Yes, Mistress," Red acknowledged her understanding of the instructions.

"Pet, go dress." The queen clicked her fingers.

"Yes, Mistress," Emma did as she was told, padding lightly to her small room where she dressed quickly in the leather pants and cotton shirt Red had given her then returned to the main chamber.

She hesitated before entering as Red was kneeling by the queen who was holding her close by a fistful of the wolf's shirt, kissing her deeply. The slave did not want to intrude so moved swiftly to her designated position and resumed her kneeling position, eyes averted from the pair.

She kept her eyes down but heard muffled whimpers which she assumed were the wolf.

"Good girl," Regina purred as she rewarded the brunette's recent loyalty, her hand slipping down into the wolf's pants, slicking over her erect clit, a burst of magic and a final pinch sending her over, the wolf keening softly, sound muted by the kiss they shared.

Red rested her head on her mistress's shoulder as she caught her breath, grateful for the release and the physical contact with her mistress. She liked Emma, she did but she had been worried that the queen's new toy would keep her occupied with no room for her wolf. However, she was grateful to her queen for the reassurances murmured in her ear as she had been fucked, she was still needed by the queen, still considered her pet and would not be passed over in favour of the novelty that was Emma Swan.

A soft kiss was placed on the queen's neck as Red moved off Regina, her eyes bright and cheeks still flushed. The queen smiled, reaching up to stroke the soft skin of her wolf's cheek, a low growl of contentment rumbling from her chest as she did.

"Now go, but before you do anything I want you both to eat," the queen commanded her pets. "She is to have as much as she wants from my kitchen, I need you both strong." Emma heard the words and was flooded with relief, she was starving and knew she was getting towards the end of her natural reserves. "_You_ are to see she receives three meals a day unless I say otherwise," Regina instructed her Red who nodded. "If she is with me send food for us both, otherwise she will eat with you or you will arrange to have food sent here for her to consume. I am trusting you with her well-being when not in my company and I will _not_ tolerate failure on this!" Regina warned with a growl.

"Yes, Mistress. Of course, you can trust me," Red sounded a little hurt.

"I know," a gentle hand reached out to pet her long dark hair as the queen smiled down at her. "Now go." She urged with a nod. "I will call you when I require you again."

"Yes, My Queen," Red replied as she rose to her feet.

"Come," Red instructed Emma who rose to follow, ducking her head in a bow to her mistress before leaving the room, the gesture causing the queen's lips to twitch, not a smile but Emma knew she had pleased her.

"First the kitchens," Red turned to smile at the blonde. "I'm sorry, you must be starving, sometimes the Queen's other needs distract her from more basic functions. I think she would starve if I didn't have her food sent to her," Emma cataloged the information and the genuine care the wolf seemed to hold for the sometimes brutal woman.

"Did she hurt you badly?" Red questioned softly once they were away from the queen's chambers and in another part of the palace. It was enormous.

"I won't be comfortable sitting down for a few days," Emma admitted quietly. "But other than that, nothing lasting," Red's head swiveled to face her, the blonde's tone raising her curiosity.

"It was good?"

"Yes," Emma didn't meet the wolf's eyes as she replied. Red didn't fail to notice the tension in her companion's jaw as she spoke.

"It's Ok, it's impossible not to feel it. She's just so good at getting inside our heads," Red smiled softly, knowing how hard this must be for the blonde to accept, she had felt the same, in the beginning. Emma didn't comment, just grunted and the wolf dropped the subject. The rest of their journey was silent, the wolf leaving the slave to her thoughts as they walked.

"These are the main kitchens," Red explained as they entered a series of interlinked chambers on the ground floor of the castle. "The queen feeds her people well, better than most would get outside the castle, it keeps them loyal." Emma nodded at the logic. "But, the queen's personal cook is over here. She feeds us too. Come on, I'll introduce you." Emma followed her companion, friend? She needed some alone time to absorb everything she had learned and experienced since her arrival but did not know when she was likely to get it.

"Cook," Red smiled at the surprisingly young woman who was mixing ingredients in a bowl. She was probably in her late thirties and attractive in her own way.

"Red! Come to eat the supply stores empty?" She greeted the wolf with what Emma deduced to be a mock growl.

"Not this time," Red replied cheerfully. "This is Emma, she is serving the Queen," the introduction polite but Emma did not miss the way wary eyes flicked to her collar.

"I see, will she be with us for long?" The cook replied, her tone indicating that she doubted it.

"The queen is very taken with her, the collar is magical and she is to be fitted for clothes." Red's reply caused raised brows and a begrudging nod of her head as though the explanation was sufficient to assuage the woman's concerns.

"So this is the one everyone is talking about?"

"She is," Red confirmed with a nod. "The Queen wants her feeding up so she stays healthy, what with being sick and spending time with the Queen she's barely eaten since she arrived. I have been told to let her eat her fill, at every meal." The cook scowled then gestured to a table set in an alcove.

"That is the Queen's and officers food, help yourselves."

"Thanks, Cook," Red smiled and motioned for Emma to follow her, the wolf grabbing two large platters as she did. Emma surveyed the offerings and her mouth watered. "Help yourself," Emma nodded and watched as the wolf piled her plate high with a bit of everything but especially the meat.

Red was surprised to see the blonde take as much food as she did.

"We can come back for more but for now let's take this out."

"Ok," Emma agreed, trusting that the wolf wouldn't get her in any trouble with the queen. Red led the way out a side door, passing a guard as they did, Emma was surprised when he saluted them as they went past, Red nodding her head in acknowledgement as they walked by.

"Some hate me but most respect my position. It is no secret that the Queen has been calmer since I've been around," Red explained matter of factly. "Everyone also knows that I take the brunt of her bad moods which earns me respect, from most."

"I can see why," Emma responded, now fully aware of what that entailed. If Red had been with the queen over five years then she had nothing but respect for her.

"But, I have heard talk, people are worried that you're not up to the task, that she will tire of you which has happened to most, not all of her other pets." Red continued as they walked. "And, when she does her mood is sour for weeks. They think you won't last, that she will get bored of you." Now some of the looks Emma had been getting began to make sense to the blonde.

"Some are just jealous and making trouble but I've taken care of most of them," the brunette turned and smiled, her teeth seeming a little sharper than usual. Or was it just the light? Emma couldn't be sure.

They came to a stop on a terrace that over looked a beautiful garden.

"The queen's pride and joy," Red pointed to the apple tree in the centre of the space and Emma frowned.

"In my world we have a story, a fairy tale, a children's story," Emma spoke as they settled themselves at a small table surrounded by chairs, it was warm and sunny, not like the winter she had left behind. "It tells of an evil queen and her quest to kill her step daughter, Snow White." Red froze and looked up from the food she was eating.

"You know of this?" She queried, amazed.

"I know the story but it doesn't quite fit with what I'm seeing here. Is there a Snow White?" Emma asked the seemingly innocent question.

Xxxxx

**Next on The Collar**

_Emma flinched as the bone handled fork in Red's hand snapped, the wolf looking up with a snarl, teeth elongated and eyes fully yellow. _


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, first to answer a question about previous chapters regarding the queen's use of magic on Emma.

The oath said that the queen could not use magic to influence Emma in any lasting way. So, a bit of magic here and there is allowed but nothing that would affect her mind, eg make her feel false love for the queen.

Hope that clarifies things?

Xxxxxx

"_In my world we have a story, a fairy tale, a children's story," Emma spoke as they settled themselves at a small table surrounded by chairs, it was warm and sunny, not like the winter she had left behind. "It tells of an evil queen and her quest to kill her step daughter, Snow White." Red froze and looked up from the food she was eating._

"_You know of this?" She queried, amazed. _

"_I know the story but it doesn't quite fit with what I'm seeing here. Is there a Snow White?" Emma asked the seemingly innocent question. _

"Yes, there is. She _is_ the Queen's step daughter and enemy but the Queen does not actively seek to kill her, any more." Red provided but did not seem to want to expand on the subject so Emma just nodded.

"There is also a tale of one they call Red Riding Hood," Emma looked up from her food to see her companion frowning. "It's the story of a little girl that defeats a wolf who eats her grandmother." Emma flinched as the bone handled fork in Red's hand snapped, the wolf looking up with a snarl, teeth elongated and eyes fully yellow.

"Never speak to me of that again," she growled. Emma sat still, frozen, genuinely afraid of the change in her companion, the beast in her fully visible. Red forced herself to calm down, her features regaining their humanity. It was a lot for the slave to take in. Firstly learning that the stories held some truth and also seeing Red transform before her very eyes. Now she knew why people looked at her with the respect they did and how she would have been capable of making those marks in the blonde's room.

She was also astounded that she really was eating lunch with a real-life werewolf. Had someone from her world visited this one before, to write the stories?

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, Emma finishing all her food, much to the wolf's surprise.

"Do you have hollow legs?" Red enquired gruffly of the slave, not quite back to her usual cheerful self but Emma would take anything she could get.

"High metabolism," the blonde shrugged.

"Me too," Red agreed and there was silence again as they finished their food.

"We will go to the seamstress next," Red decided as she gathered their plates and they made their way back to the kitchen.

"Here," Cook thrust a still warm pastry in each of their hands as they passed. "It's a new recipe I'm trying for the Queen. What do you think?" Emma took a bite and considered the taste.

"Less nutmeg, more cinnamon," she suggested without thinking. Cook frowned but took a bite of her own pastry before studying the slave.

"You're right," she admitted with a nod before turning her attention back to her mixture. "Go, there will be some more served with the evening meal."

"Thanks!" Red called after them as she led the way out of the kitchens and back into the castle. "Sorry, about before," the wolf apologised quietly as they walked side by side down yet another long corridor.

"No, I'm sorry these were stories to me, I had no idea things like this were real," Emma apologised and Red nodded, leaving that conversation there, neither woman wanting to discuss it further.

"Here," Red pushed a door open and they walked into a large, workroom. It was light and airy, large windows lining one wall and the tables inside covered in all kinds of fabric.

"The queen wants this one measured, Lucy," Red explained to the woman who looked up as they entered. She was an older woman, hair speckled with grey, a pair of half glasses resting on her nose.

"She does, does she?" Lucy asked, looking down her nose at the two young women with a slightly disapproving glare.

"Yes, but you are to go and see her with a selection of silks and designs before starting anything. I think she has specific ideas for this one," Red chuckled but Emma didn't respond.

"Well, come here then," the woman waved the slave forward and Emma came to stand where she pointed. Strip! I can't measure you when you're still dressed!"

Emma looked to Red for permission and began to remove her clothes, stopping when she got to her underwear. She was only wearing panties, no bra had been provided.

"Hmm, you're taller than most, like that damn wolf," the woman muttered, her back still turned on the blonde. "Oh!" She inhaled sharply as she turned as saw Emma's collar for the first time. "Well, that explains it," she muttered under her breath. "You're the one the whole place is gossiping about." Emma didn't quite know how to take that so kept silent and let the woman stand in front of her and measure her waist and hips before moving behind the slave.

"Oh my goodness," she whistled and Emma tensed, the slave assumed she had seen her tattoo. "That's the Queen's work?" The seamstress asked Red.

"Yes, she has been marked as well as the collar," the wolf responded.

"I see," was all that was said to that and the tape measure came out again.

Once the seamstress had finished measuring her Emma dressed quickly and stood to one side as Red gave the woman final instructions.

"Let's go. I'll give you a tour of the outside of the palace," Red motioned for her to follow and they once again set off through the long corridors. Emma hesitated when they passed the throne room, recalling the last time she had been this way, they were headed out to the yard where she had witnessed the queen punishing those men.

Red spared her companion a glance, the blonde's face was unreadable so she let her be and continued out into the yard.

"This is where the Queen inspects the troops and briefs them for battle. And also where she metes out punishment for those that have failed her." Emma nodded, easily keeping pace with the wolf's long strides. They continued through a large stone archway set in the corner of the yard, previously hidden by the assembled soldiers. "This takes us to the garrison and training yards," Red gestured to the smart two story stone buildings to their right, set away from the palace but still within its walls. There were ten in total and all had soldiers coming and going on their daily business, some in their armour, others in lighter clothing doing chores or returning from the training field which was on their left.

Emma stood taller as she walked, curious eyes were on her, she wasn't uncomfortable, rather wary as her environment was unfamiliar.

"I'm afraid you're the latest curiosity," Red murmured as she turned her glare on any that lingered too long. "The Queen hasn't taking a liking to a new slave for a while and as I explained her moods affect everyone around here." Emma just snorted, wishing for anonymity but realising that just wasn't an option. "They have no idea how strong you are," the wolf complimented the blonde. "If they did they wouldn't be looking at you the way they are. They see a beautiful woman, but that's all they see."

"Yes, but that can often be an advantage," Red turned and caught the predatory smirk that crossed the blonde's features before the mask returned. "I see that as an advantage, not a disadvantage," Emma confirmed. "It has served me well in the past." Red narrowed her eyes, trying to discern the meaning behind her words but couldn't, she didn't know enough about the woman to figure it out but she had to admit she was becoming more and more impressed with the queen's pet as time went on.

They passed the last of the training fields and the sounds of swords clashing and voices shouting died down and the smell of animals took over as they approached what could only be stables.

"These are the general stables, the Queen loves horses and all soldiers must know how to ride but not all are mounted for battle," Red explained and Emma looked around, there were four squares, each surrounded by stables with a large paddock in the middle where soldiers were currently going through drills on their mounts. The horses were big and strong looking, beautiful creatures, Emma mused.

"The Queen also breeds horses and they are kept through here," their long legs soon took them further round the palace to another group of stables, only two yards this time but the horses were leaner, of a racing build. "She races against the other lords. There are festivals held through the spring and summer months. There are races and entertainment. The Queen puts on feasts and everyone in the kingdom is invited to attend."

Emma nodded, her overall impression of the queen adapting to each new piece of information. Her soldiers were clean, well fed and seemed disciplined. Her animals were in excellent heath, the palace grounds were clean and well maintained. It seemed that her wealth was not just used to maintain _her_ quality of life but also those around her. In Emma's eyes that marked her as a good leader, despite her personal deviancy.

"These are the officers and Queen's horses," Red led them into one of the stable blocks which was spotless and Emma inhaled the smell of horse and leather, it was not unpleasant. There was a flurry of whinnies and snorts as they entered but it quickly calmed down. "They recognise the wolf," Red explained. "But once they realise it's me they calm down."

"This is the queens horse, Rocinante." They came to a stop before a huge black stallion. Red reached into the pocket of her cloak and pulled out an apple which she offered to the horse, he took in gently and crunched on it happily, reaching his head over the stall door to nudge Red in the chest. "No, I only have one!" She admonished before reaching up to scratch him behind his ear. "He's a big softie if he likes you but I've seen him trample men to death in battle," she informed the slave with a grim smile.

"Do you have a horse?" Emma enquired, wondering exactly how well treated Red actually was when it came to possessions. Food and shelter were one thing, possessions were another matter altogether.

"I do," the wolf beamed. "Here," she reached for Emma's hand and pulled her further into the building. "This is Ivy," Red proudly introduced her own mount. She was a dark chestnut colour and was big for a female but not bulky.

"She's beautiful," Emma praised as she looked the animal over. She could appreciate a good looking horse when she saw one.

"Here you go sweetie," Red held up another apple which was met by a happy snicker then promptly disappeared. "She's the fastest in the stables, for long distance riding," Red confirmed with a proud smile, Emma could tell she genuinely cared for the animal. "I often go on errands for the Queen and she doesn't like me to be away too long."

Emma nodded, she was coming to see how the queen was dependant on Red for a lot of things, not just sexual pleasure.

"Do you ride?" The wolf questioned as she saw the way the blonde was looking over her horse.

"A little," Emma shrugged, "I've ridden before."

"Good, then you won't have to be embarrassed when the Queen insists you have lessons. Thankfully I learned as a child," Red confirmed, "but I've seen a number of slaves passed by simply because they looked like a sack of potatoes in the saddle no matter how many lessons she gave them."

Emma nodded, absorbing the information, hoping she wouldn't be subject to such a public embarrassment. She was more used to riding her Harley, it had been a while since she'd been in any other kind of saddle.

"Sometimes the Queen and I race," Red smirked, "but I leave my horse at home," she winked and it took Emma a moment before she realised that Red must mean she raced the queen as a wolf. "Rocinante is better over short distances but I can run all night," she announced proudly to which Emma snorted.

"I bet," the blonde murmured and raised her brow. Red blinked before shrugging and letting out a laugh.

"Don't you know it, sometimes I think my wolf is the only reason I've survived this long." She stopped, realising what she'd said and how it could be construed given the slave's current position. "Sorry, but you're going to be fine. She's ordering you clothes and she wants me to make sure you stay fit and strong. Speaking of which, she wants you to train. How would you normally do that?" Red turned curious eyes on the blonde, eager to learn more about her and her strange world with teevee and where her kind were only myth.

"My job was pretty physical and also my bedtime activities," Emma smirked to convey her meaning. "I'd go for a run a couple of times a week and then do some MMA once or twice a week. I'm lucky, doesn't take me much to keep up with it," she explained.

"What's MMA?" Red queried, confused.

"Oh, mixed martial arts," the wolf shook her head, still non the wiser. "A mixed variety of hand to hand combat," Emma broke it down for her at which she nodded understanding.

"I would like to see this sometime? Maybe when we go back inside? I think you would prefer to practice in there rather than in front of the soldiers? There is a room in the palace we can use, the Queen won't mind." Emma frowned at that.

"Are you sure?" Red smiled at her uncertainty.

"Yes, I think the Queen would rather keep her slave's talents under wraps, for now at least," the blonde just shrugged at that. She was still too new here to know what the queen would want.

"Come on!" Red bounced along, excited at the thought of a sparring session with the blonde. She wondered if she had any more surprises in store.

"Ok, alright," Emma relented and held her hands up and they left the stables and headed back towards the main place. They didn't' retrace their steps, instead entered via another door. The tour had taken then around the perimeter of the palace and not any great distance away, the barracks and stables flanking the exterior defensive walls of the palace compound. This door was guarded by four soldiers, one female, who stood to attention as they passed, keeping their eyes to themselves after a low warning growl from Red as they had approached. The sound sent a shiver down Emma's spine even though it wasn't directed at her.

Once back inside the castle Emma found herself in grander corridors than those they had previously been traversing, except by the throne room and queen's chambers. Here there were people moving about their business, mostly well dressed, but all moving with purpose.

"This is where all the Queen's business is conducted, tax collected, accounts kept, business transactions dealt with. She has several stewards that deal with the day to day relations for her but she approves every deal. The kingdom has become extremal wealthy under her rule," Red explained as they walked briskly through the crowds which parted before her.

Emma nodded her understanding but as the halls became quieter she asked a question that had been bothering her since their meal.

"How did the Queen become 'The Queen'?" She asked, her words bringing the wolf to a dead stop as she turned to face the blonde.

"Not here," Red shook her head and moved to one side as a couple of men walked past, nodding cordially at them.

"Michael," Red acknowledged one of them then continued walking, Emma jogging to catch up at the wolf's abrupt motion. A dash up two flights of stairs and another long corridor and they stopped outside a door, Red selected a key off the ring at her waist and opened the heavy lock, stepping back so Emma could enter.

The slave stepped into a large room that was fully kitted out for training. There were mats half of the floor, the rest bare board, well marked from previous sessions. The walls were lined with weapons of various kinds including knives, swords and staves all in every variety known to Emma.

"This is where I practice," Red informed the queen's pet. "I have my solo drills but when I need an opponent I bring some of the Queen's guard in, they give me a good work-out." Emma nodded, watching as the wolf slipped off her cloak and corset, leaving her just in pants and shirt, as was Emma.

"So, how do you defend yourselves in your world. With swords?" The wolf questioned so innocently that Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"No!" She chuckled. "We have weapons but only fools rely on them," she shrugged. "I prefer to be able to rely on myself." Red nodded, the explanation fit the blonde.

"So, let's see what you've got," she grinned at the slave and after removing her boots moved into the centre of the matted area. Emma did the same and they stood to face each other.

"Only if you tell me about the Queen," Emma bargained, crossing her arms across her chest as she waited for a reply. Red studied the slave's look of determination before nodding.

"Yes, but I'm only passing on what is common knowledge, here in the palace." Emma nodded her agreement, that was fine, she didn't expect the wolf to reveal all the queen's secrets.

"Before the Queen became queen she was married to King Leopold, this was his kingdom." Emma's brows hit her hairline, she couldn't imagine the queen being second fiddle to anyone, let alone a man. "His first wife died, Snow White's mother," Emma nodded, having a bad feeling where this story was going. "When out travelling one day Snow's horse spooked and ran off, she would have been hurt if she hadn't been saved by the miller's daughter. As a _reward_," Red growled out the words, "for saving his daughter's life the King wed the millers daughter, making her his queen."

Emma frowned, it didn't sound like the queen had much say in the matter but she turned her attention back to red's story.

"It was common knowledge that the match was unwelcome by the girl, she was only seventeen, but it pleased the King and her mother so it went ahead. Snow gained a mother and the King a wife but there was no love there, he valued his daughter more than any other and made no secret of it. The Queen was a joke in the castle but served her duty. One day the King was found dead in his bed, a foreign emissary was blamed but suspicion was on his Queen."

"Did she do it?" Emma asked, wanting more detail.

"I cannot say," Red replied abruptly and Emma was unable to determine whether it was because she was protecting the queen or really did not know for sure.

"I'm sorry," the blonde apologised for her question. "It must have been a very difficult life," she acknowledged, seeing many similarities between her life as a slave and the queen's under the king's command.

"I imagine so too," Red dipped her head, recognising the blonde's gesture for what it was. "The kingdom should have passed to Snow but the Queen had developed a hatred for her and refused to relinquish control of the throne and banished Snow and any who sympathised with her. Most do not know if she was given magic at that time or had always possessed it and never used it but she came down hard on those who opposed her and her reputation became harsh and bloody.

"But, as time wore on and things kept changing, improving the people accepted her as their Queen and show a loyalty they never showed the old King. She's a better ruler by far. Snow has her own kingdom to the east of here, they share a border and there have been several attempts to reclaim the land from the Queen but with her magic and army they failed, miserably," Red chuckled at the memory.

"She is a good ruler and shows an understanding of magical creatures not demonstrated by any other monarch so many choose to live in her kingdom, me included," Red finished with a smile. "Our Mistress is harsh but fair." Emma had seen that at work and now she understood the queen a lot better. How being in such a position would strengthen a character and also insert the hardened edge she had witnessed on more than one occasion.

Emma also knew that power was a drug and once experienced it affected you, keeping the need for it alive and she was self-aware enough to know she craved it. Emma shook her head at herself, power? In her current predicament? But, survival was her overwhelming priority and she would do whatever she needed to do to reach that goal.

"So, let's see what you've got!" The wolf was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Come on!" She taunted, "I won't hurt you, _much_." Emma scowled before shaking out her muscles and they began circling each other, looking for an opening.

Regina felt her wolf's excitement and was curious to see what was causing it so she went in search of her pet, dismissing her advisers from the meeting room and making her way through the castle, tracking her wolf by Red's innate magic, it called to her. Regina soon realised where she must be and slipped into the training room, via the private viewing gallery that only she had access to, smiling to herself at the sight below.

Both her pet's were circling each other, their breathing heavy. She watched as Red lunged toward the blonde, only for her to slip away, the wolf unable to get a hold. Another lunge had the same affect, the blonde dancing back, smirking. Red moved faster this time, pulling on her wolf abilities, this time securing a hold on the blonde but it didn't last long. A twist of the slave's hips and she had the wolf pinned face down on the mat, arm stretched at a painful angle behind her back.

Red used her strength to break free, sending Emma flying but she quickly regained her feet and they began circling each other again. Damn! But she was strong, Emma mused, suspecting that she hadn't even used her full strength. This time Emma made the first move, darting forward and tripping the wolf who fell to her knees, the blonde's arm wrapping around her throat. Red tried to get to her feet, trying to dislodge her, all attempts failed and she resorted to the last ditch attempt of ramming her opponent's back against the wall. Emma's hold loosened as she was winded and it was the opportunity Red needed to reverse the positions, spinning and grabbing the blonde's throat, pinning her against the wall, snarling into her face.

The queen watched, fascinated by the blonde's fighting skills, it was impressive by any measure, let alone against her wolf. But now it seemed that her pet had lost, she was about to congratulate Red then paused, recognising the look in the slave's eye, one she had seen in the wolf's more than once. It was the way a wild animal looked when it was cornered, when it would do anything to be free and she wondered who had broken her slave so badly that she fought so hard to live. So, it was no surprise when the blonde lashed out, first kneeing the wolf in the crotch, punched her in the breast before head butting her so hard there was a loud crack as their skulls connected.

Red was so startled by the moves and in pain she released her grip and in seconds found herself on her back looking up into stormy green eyes, the blonde's teeth clenched as she snarled down at the wolf. Red was used to fighting men who would never have known how much those moves actually hurt but it was the blonde's hand at her throat that re-focused her attention as it began to squeeze. She couldn't help a small whimper escape as her airflow was constricted. It wasn't out of fear but the action was too similar to the queen's not to have any affect on her, Emma was in control.

A slow clapping immediately caught both their attention and they looked up to see their queen smiling down on them.

"I'm very impressed," Regina smirked as she looked down on her sweaty, dishevelled, surprisingly well matched pets. "It's good to see you getting a work-out, my wolf," she chuckled.

"Yes, Mistress," the wolf replied, slightly mortified that she had been defeated, in front of her queen no less.

"And well done, my pet," the queen praised Emma who held those dark eyes, her body rebelling against her and reacting to the appraising stare, Regina sensed both their arousal, Red's from Emma dominating her and the blonde's reaction to her mistress. "My chambers, now!" The queen commanded. "Both of you!" She disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, the scent of magic heavy in the air.

xxxxxxx

**Next on the Collar**

_Emma and Red walked swiftly through the corridors, both on edge from the fight, both wondering what their mistress had planned for them._


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, sorry for the longer than usual wait. This wasn't the kind of chapter I could write at work so it took a little longer.

Welcome to all the new readers and thanks, as always, for all the reviews. I'm very happy with how the story is being received.

Here we have some head games and it took up more page space than I had intended but I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, it's 1am here so please forgive any typo's.

Scenes of corporal punishment.

Lil'D x

xxxxx

Emma looked to Red but didn't speak. The wolf was pinned under her, both women breathing heavily. Red held still, the slave's hand around her throat and she let out another, totally involuntary whimper, the wolf's body betraying her, it had learned that such actions were usually, eventually, followed by great pleasure, once her queen had worked off the day's stresses.

At the sound Emma realised what she was doing and regained some control of her body and emotions and released her grip, sitting back on her heels but not moving off her opponent.

"We need to go," Red's words cut through her daze and Emma stood and nodded, the wolf eyed her warily now she knew what the slave was capable of. A cautious exploration of her nose showed her it wasn't broken from the blonde's head-butt, it was just sore. Hopefully, she had some of the queen's salve left in her rooms otherwise it was going to hurt for a couple of days, even with her accelerated healing.

Emma was still caught in a strange place, mentally. She felt herself slipping between personas and she knew it wasn't safe for her to be doing that. Her tussle with Red had awakened her dominant nature along with her aggression. Normally, in her old life she reminded herself, she would be able to work it off at work, home or as a last resort the gym, but here -. Here, she was expected to go to the queen and submit, fully, no half measures as the queen would know.

She was also feeling the burn between her legs, it always accompanied her darker urges and it was not used to having no outlet. She had no idea how she was going to get through the next session with the queen without angering her.

"Hurry!" The wolf urged, not wanting to incur the wrath of the queen. She was also still shaken from her encounter with the blonde and had no idea how her mistress was going to react to her failure. Emma and Red walked swiftly through the corridors, both on edge from the fight, both wondering what their mistress had planned for them.

Regina waited patiently and then with growing ire as her pets took longer to arrive than they should. Her mind wandered to what could be keeping them and she didn't like where her thoughts were going. Reaching out with her magic she felt for her wolf, the link not defined but she could sense her pet's emotions and general state of mind. She was upset, aroused and confused. Regina knew exactly why and her brow creased in a frown. An upset wolf was never a good thing.

Red reached the doors a second or two before the blonde and paused, waiting for her to catch up to open it. They hadn't spoken since they had left the training room and there was an unresolved tension in the air. Emma avoided looking at the wolf as she waited for the door to open, she had enough going on in her own head without needing to deal with whatever Red had going on as well.

Regina knew her pets were outside and got tired of waiting, opening the doors rapidly, sending them crashing against the wall for effect, startling her loitering slaves.

"When I say now, I mean _Now_!" She hissed at them, her magic wrapping them in invisible bonds and pulling them inside, the door closing with a bang behind them. The second they felt the magic leave them they both dropped to their knees.

Regina was really annoyed now, they had totally quenched the arousal she had from watching them fight and she had to get it back, somehow.

Emma was still fighting herself, keeping her eyes down, away from the queen's, still very conscious of what her mistress would see there. Red knew her queen was disappointed and was afraid of what form her punishment would take.

"Pet, look at me," Regina sensed the blonde's tension. Emma slowly raised her head and locked eyes with the queen, she knew she was still an open book. Regina had not seen the look in the blonde's eyes before, this was not her subservient slave, the one who had served her effortlessly since she had been collared. No, this was someone else entirely. She had seen this happen with Red, back when she was first claimed by the queen, sometimes there were things that set her off, regressed her training but they were things connected to her past, before she came to live at the palace. Regina now knew her triggers but it seemed her new pet had a dark past too, the look in her eyes when Red had her pinned against the wall told her a lot, this told her more.

She turned to her wolf.

"Red?" The brunette looked up, she was easy to read. "You lost a fight," Red's shoulder's sagged. "You've never lost, to anyone," she purred, "but me."

"No, Mistress," Red murmured, dropping her eyes in shame. Emma knelt next to the wolf but couldn't find it in herself to feel bad for her companion.

"You had her at your mercy but you underestimated her, my wolf. With your speed and strength it should have been an easy win, but you failed and she beat you," Regina wasn't mocking, just making sure her wolf was fully aware of her error.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. It won't happen again." Red apologised, hanging her head.

"I know," Regina reached down and gently placed two fingers under the brunette's chin, lifting her head back up. "You rarely disappoint, dear." Red felt herself relax but she was still upset with herself.

"Pet." Emma jerked to attention. "Stand up." The blonde raised to her feet. "You did well." Regina pulled her slave closer by her collar, so close their lips almost touched. Emma felt her heart race increase to a rapid staccato and her breath began to come in short pants. Regina smiled before pushing her away, the blonde staggering back. The queen smirking and Emma felt a spark of anger toward her mistress, how dare she tease her? Regina narrowed her eyes, matching the blonde's glare that she was being subjected to.

"I have a solution to your predicament," the queen murmured, stepping back into Emma's personal space, their breasts almost touching. The blonde frowned, wondering what the queen knew of her little problem. "Red, strip." the wolf looked up at her mistress but didn't hesitate or question her, just quickly divested with practised ease.

When she was naked Red waited for her mistresses next command.

"Pet," Emma hadn't taken her eyes off her queen. "Look, she's beautiful, isn't she?" The blonde let her eyes rove over the wolf's lithe form. "Come," the queen reached out and took the blonde's hand, leading her in a circle around Red. She was a lot more muscular than she looked clothed but not unfemininely so but Emma couldn't withhold her gasp when she saw the wolf's strong back, covered in a tattoo similar to her own. With a difference. The queen's insignia, the apple tree, was in the same style and approximately the same size but the branches formed the silhouette of a wolf's head in their centre, it looked as though it was howling at an invisible moon.

"She is," Emma responded to the queen's question, her eyes still lingering on Red's tattoo.

"It started off just like yours," the queen explained, gesturing to the wolf's back. "It adapts to it's host." She smiled at the frown that followed. "I'm extremely curious to see how yours turns out."

"Yes, Mistress," Emma ducked her head in acknowledgement, a little overwhelmed by the revelation and still not comfortable with being marked without her consent.

"Red's was expected but sometimes they do surprise me," Regina informed her slave who's curiosity was not overcoming her previous mood. The set of her mouth was giving her away, a harder line than usual, the blonde generally proving to be in fair humour. Regina came to stand behind her pet, body pressing against hers, arms snaking around to cup her breasts. Emma inhaled sharply at the queen's actions, Red heard the noise but they were behind her and she knew better than to turn around.

"I know what you need," the queen purred and Emma frowned, doubting she did but not willing to cross her mistress and disagree. "I can see it in your eyes," she whispered, sharp teeth finding a sensitive lobe and biting down, hard. Emma tensed and forced herself to stay still, rigid but still obedient, every instinct she had screaming at her to turn and take her frustrations out on the one who taunted her so.

"You're fighting yourself. Fighting for control. I can see it, feel it." Her mistress surprised the blonde and Emma's heart was pounding in her chest at the queen's words, every one of them true. She dropped her chin to her chest, trying to focus, regain control of herself but the hot body pressed up against her really wasn't helping, at all.

Red was standing stock still, her wolf hearing picking up every whispered word. She'd been in the blonde's position more than once but the queen was too unpredictable to fathom the outcome of today's encounter.

"It's Ok, let it out," Regina purred and felt a shudder travel through her slave but the blonde didn't relax, she could feel the muscles of her back flexing where they were in contact.

Regina stepped away from her pet and stretched out her hand, conjuring a cat o'nine tails, a short whip with nine plaited strands.

"Here." The whip was passed to Emma who looked down at her hand in confusion. Red gasped as her hands were pulled above her head by an invisible force, held together at her wrist and pulled up until only the balls of her feet were in contact with the floor. "You lost, she won." The queen's words were blunt and Red's heart rate increased. The queen was going to let Emma punish her, she didn't know how she felt about that and she let out an animalistic growl.

Regina circled round the blonde, who was still stood, staring down at the whip, not really comprehending what was going on, until she came face to face with her wolf.

"You lost. You will be punished," the queen stated coolly, reaching up and clasping the wolf's chin between strong fingers forcing yellowed eyes to look at her. "She beat you, wolf. She won the right." Red let out another growl and struggled against her bonds. Regina narrowed her eyes, her grip tightening, her nails cutting into soft flesh, moving closer to whisper in a delicate shell of an ear. "It will give you an incentive not to lose to her again." Red whimpered as slender fingers travelled from her clavicle, down through the valley of her breasts, over taut abs until they began to gently stroke her sex, deft fingers sliding over slick folds. "Don't try and pretend she doesn't turn you on," Regina let out a low chuckle as rested her finger ever so lightly on the wolf's clit. Red keened, a low cry as the queen's magic coursed through her. She hung her head, never able to deny her mistress for long. "Good girl," the queen purred in her ear before sharp teeth bit down and drew blood from the soft flesh of her earlobe. The wolf whimpered but surrendered to the inevitable.

Regina stepped back from her pets, noting how the blonde had not moved but her knuckles white as she gripped the whip, still facing the wolf's back, The queen doubted that her slave had heard her conversation with Red, her hearing was not as sensitive as the wolf's. She took a moment to settle herself into her customary chair, the high back giving it a throne like quality and she was well positioned to view both her pets as they stood in the centre of the room, Red still bound, arms above her head.

"Begin." The simple command cut through Emma's daze and she hefted the whip in her hand, it was well balanced. A light flick tested the weight of the lashes and gave her an idea of the force to exert. Regina watched as the blonde took an experimental swing, the leather swooshing through the air but not making contact with Red's exposed skin, yet.

Then Emma let go, channelling all her emotion into the whip. The first blow startled the wolf who cried out before grounding herself, letting her weight hang from her wrists knowing how best to handle what was coming. Emma didn't give her much time before another blow landed, they were not light but neither were they cutting into her flesh, they stung, a lot but Red could handle it.

Regina watched in fascination as a change came over her slave, her shoulder's straightened, chin jutted out, mouth set in a thin line but lips slightly parted as she reigned a steady stream of blows onto Red's back. It was a hypnotic sight, the whip rising and falling, the smack as it hit the flesh. Red was silent, she'd taken a lot worse for her queen and she was beginning to think Emma was maybe going easy on her.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

The blows kept coming, moving off her back, that was now very sore, down to her ass and the backs of her thighs then calves until the entire rear of the wolf's body was a glowing pink of abused flesh. Red was beginning to really feel it now, she was sweating and her skin was on fire with no one point more sore than any other but that made it worse because she had nothing to focus on.

The blows stopped and the wolf thought she may be done but then she saw the blonde look to the queen for permission to continue.

"Mistress?" Emma queried and Regina smiled at the husk in her pet's voice, it was not a tone she had heard before but she liked it. She also liked the dark glint in the blonde's eye and the impressive ease with which she swung the whip.

"Yes, but take off your shirt," the queen replied. Emma was surprised by the request but obliged, looking around for somewhere to put down the whip so she couldn't undress.

"Open," strong fingers pulled Red's chin down and green eyes met darker green and the wolf felt the handle of the whip pushed between her teeth. Regina smirked at the blonde's inventiveness although she very much approved of the visual. Both visuals actually, as her pet quickly removed her shirt and placed it neatly on the seat of a chair before freeing her whip from the wolf's jaws.

Red observed the blonde with caution. She did not refuse her as doing so would displease the queen but even so she did not like the fact that she was being used in such a way. But, she couldn't deny that the queen's new pet had skill. Emma held the wolf's eye and brought the whip up, gently caressing Red's breasts with the leather lashes, slowly sliding them over the sensitive peaks of the wolf's hardened nipples, the leather supple and surprisingly soft considering the pain it could cause.

Red couldn't hold in a whimper at the sensation and hated how her body betrayed her as the blonde teased her, eyes never leaving hers. She was very much like the queen in that respect, she could feel a connection to the slave, nowhere near the depth of the one she felt for the queen but it was there, undeniable. The soft touches continued until Red was twisting in her bondage, muscles straining but she wasn't sure whether she wanted to escape the sensation or needed more.

The decision was taken away from her when Emma pulled back. This time the wolf saw the movement before the whip hit, this time coming down on her sensitised nipples and making her cry out, it hurt like hell but she also felt a flood of fluid pool between her thighs.

"More." Emma turned at the sound of the queen's demand, a curt nod and she was back in her zone, whip falling rhythmically, this time over the front of the wolf's body. Regina admired the skill and control her slave exhibited and now her torso was bared, the flexing of smooth muscle as she worked.

Red began to whimper, it hurt and yet she was getting so turned on by the sensation, only her mistress had ever managed to achieve that before and she now knew why the queen was so fascinated by the blonde, by much more than what was on the surface. The queen understood her and even through her uncontrollable moans and whimpers Red wondered what had made the blonde the way she was.

"Enough!" Emma's arm halted, stretched to it's highest reach, the queen's voice freezing her in place before she slowly lowered her hand and let it hang by her side. Her breathing was a little deeper than normal, it tended to get that way due to the physicality of her actions but also because she enjoyed it, it excited her.

"Excellent job," Regina praised her slave, her eyes drinking in the sight of both the blonde and brunette, the scent of fresh sweat and arousal heavy in the air.

"Thank you, Mistress. She is a good subject, she handles it well," Red's eyes raised at the praise and she observed them both studying her. Again she noticed the similarity in expression, evaluating, calculating.

"Ah!" Red fell to her knees as her bonds released unexpectedly and she crashed to the floor but she gathered herself up quickly and knelt before her queen, reddened skin stinging from her sweat, eyes down as she waited to see where this was going as she had absolutely no idea.

Regina surveyed her wolf, she was so beautifully coloured up, cool fingers met heated skin and Red whimpered as her mistress touched her back. Regina looked to the blonde and raised her brows.

"Good work, the skin is hot but no welts," the queen praised.

"It's easier than with a longer whip, Mistress. I have more control," Emma explained. "would you like me to mark her? I can?" Regina frowned at the blonde's offer.

"No, any fool can cut through the skin," she replied, as she circled her wolf who was as obedient as always, keeping her eyes down. "But this, this is magnificent." Dark eyes surveyed the reddened flesh of the wolf's breasts, a pinch of an erect nipple had the wolf whimpering and the queen smiling down at her. "How do you feel, wolf?" Red paused as she gave the question brief thought.

"Sore. Good." Red couldn't really vocalise the emotions she was feeling for her queen, for Emma. This was way out of her comfort zone.

The blonde gasped as she found herself grabbed by her collar and pulled into the queen's body, hot mouth against her ear as they stood breast to breast, the silk of the queen's dress teasing her nipples as it brushed against her.

"Feel better, _pet?" _The queen husked in her ear and Emma took a second to evaluate her current state.

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you," the slave conceded . She felt at ease, relaxed and back in the head space she needed to be in to submit to the queen. Regina smiled at the answer, her lips tracing the shell of the blonde's ear.

"_Good." _ It was only one word but sent a shiver down Emma's spine but she was given no reprieve when firm lips covered hers and she was dominated by teeth and tongue, a moan escaping her at the sudden onslaught. Regina smile into the kiss, her pet surrendering completely to her dominance, none of the underlying tension from earlier in the action. It was Emma's turn to whimper as another tug on her collar pulled their bodies completely flush, the warmth trapped between them as they kissed. This was the most intimate the queen had been with her so far and Emma was a little overwhelmed by the attention and brutal sexuality of the woman as her body reacted to the attention.

A whimper reminded Regina of Red's presence and she pulled away from the blonde although her body resented the fact, it wanted her pet's warmth and total, irrevocable submission.

"Red."

"Mistress?" Red looked up at the queen's words, she was experiencing a wide range of emotions, arousal being the most prominent but coloured by pain and jealousy and new, uncategorised feelings towards the blonde.

"You did well but I do not need you tonight." The wolf whined at the words before cutting herself off, not wanting to attract the queen's disapproval. "Run it off," Regina suggested, "but no other relief, my wolf."

"Yes, Mistress," Red agreed but did not argue, it was not the first nor would it be the last time she was left in this state of arousal by her mistress.

"Now go," the wolf rose and gathered her clothes, throwing on her long shirt for the short trip back to her rooms.

"Mistress," Red bobbed her head as she exited, the door closed and left the queen alone with her slave.

"_My turn,_" Regina purred as she took in the aroused blonde standing patiently in the centre of the room. Today had revealed a lot about her latest toy.

Emma shivered, she couldn't help but be drawn to this woman, her queen, they stared each other down until Emma came to her senses and dropped her eyes, the silence broken by the sound of a wolf, howling at the moon.

xxxxxxx

**Next on The Collar**

"_You have pleased me today," the queen purred as she stalked her pet, approaching from the side, just on the edge on the slave's peripheral vision. "Time for you reward, hmmm, dear?" Emma held still as the queen stepped ever closer, not knowing what she had planned but too aroused to really question her intentions._


	12. Chapter 12

_Here we go. Another one for you all. Thanks as always for all the reviews and welcome to all the new followers, we're picking up a good few which is great :)_

_Not safe for work and things get a little intense. Warning for blood play. Next chapter won't be too long._

_LD_

xxxxx

Red ran back to her rooms but couldn't hold back the urge to transform so she went with it, knocking over her table and chairs as she did. A growl and she was out of the door and running past the guards who simply stood back to let her past. As soon as she was free of the palace walls she let out a howl, venting all her frustration to the moon before she took off into the forest. It felt good to run and she stretched every muscle and tendon to it's fullest as she tried to get over the feelings Emma and the queen had stirred in her.

Yes, she was jealous, she reasoned as she fell into a steady lope, legs moving effortlessly over the rough ground. She was used to being the queen's favourite toy. Others had come and gone, like that huntsman, Graham, she thought with a growl but he was long gone now. But Emma was different. The queen seemed to be connecting with her on the same level she did Red and that concerned the wolf.

Not because she jealous, she was but there was more to her fears than that. What she feared was that the queen would get attached and the slave would eventually leave or the very least disappoint her mistress. That could end badly for them all. Red wasn't stupid, she knew her mistress cared for her in her own twisted way but Red would never leave her. Not after everything the queen had done for the wolf.

Emma was different, she was not of this world and although she seemed to be fitting almost effortlessly into the queen's life she wasn't from here. Another world was in her blood. Well, it could be depending on her true parentage, Red mused as she crested another hill. She paused and let rip a howl which was answered by others of her kind. She smiled, tongue lolling from the side of her mouth, she had company. Another howl called the wolves to her, she wanted to run with a pack tonight.

Red had lost to the slave and she had been punished. That was fair in her mind, the strong overpowered the weak and she knew that was why she had been attracted to the blonde in that moment, and the domination that followed. But, it was not surprising given the fact that Red had only ever been beaten by the queen before.

Being made to submit was a turn on for her despite her instincts, or maybe it was because of those? Red had never had to analyse these things before because until now it had been all about the queen. She doubted the feelings for Emma would last past her run tonight, she belonged to the queen and the queen only.

But the wolf understood how the queen worked. Her mistress had taken the opportunity to bond the slave to her, demonstrating an understanding of her broken psyche, much as she had the wolf's when she first came to the queen.

Red had seen the way Emma had been both before and after her whipping, seen the change in the blonde and that was the queen's doing. Red had experienced that herself and knew how profound that felt. Emma would be different tomorrow, of that she was sure.

Xxxx

"Come," Regina led the way direct to her bedchamber, avoiding the bathing room, doors opening before her. Emma didn't hesitate, she was now ready for whatever the queen could throw at her, or so she hoped.

A casual gesture and Regina had her slave naked. Emma jumped but was becoming more used to the queen's magic so her freak out was minimal. The blonde stood on the rug at the foot of the queen's bed, where the queen had taken her, fucked her and she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next.

"You have pleased me today," the queen purred as she stalked her pet, approaching from the side, just on the edge on the slave's peripheral vision. "Time for you reward, hmmm, dear?" Emma held still as the queen stepped ever closer, not knowing what she had planned but too aroused to really question her intentions.

Emma's heart raced faster the closer the queen came but now she was excited, not resentful or wanting to dominate her mistress as she had before, that need had been channelled into Red's punishment.

Regina circled her pet, once again admiring her physique, memories of her slave fighting her wolf bringing a smirk to her face and a flush of arousal to her body. The blonde had been so aggressive, so primal and it excited her that she was once again willingly submitting to her mistress.

When the queen came to stand directly in front of the blonde their eyes locked and Emma saw something she hadn't seen there before. A dark swirling fire, it was unnatural, magic, but the blonde couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Who do you belong to?" Regina purred, tongue peeking out between perfect, plump lips. Or Emma thought they were perfectly plump as her eye dropped to that devilish tongue.

"You, Mistress," Emma husked, eyes not leaving the queen's mouth. Regina noticed the blonde's fixation and licked her lips, her pet exhaled sharply which caused a dark chuckle to rumble form the queen's chest.

"You, my dear _pet_," sharp white teeth came down to bite on the soft flesh of Regina's lip as she paused. "You are _exquisite_," she complimented the blonde but didn't miss the frown her words wrought and she smiled, a half smile, knowing that the blonde saw her beauty in the reflected actions of admiration but did not see herself that way. She took what she had been born with and used it but did not feel beautiful. Red was the same and the queen knew how to deal with that.

But, for now she had more carnal activities in mind.

"Against the wall," the queen gestured to the wall that was opposite the end of her bed. Emma dutifully padded over and raised her arms up, either side of her head to where leather cuffs hung open. She kept her eyes down but couldn't withhold the flinch that came when the queen's magic clasped them shut, a jerk tested their strength, she wasn't going anywhere until the queen released her. With that in mind Emma settled her body, legs slightly apart, arms hanging loosely from the cuffs. She could be here some time.

When positioned she looked up and saw the queen watching her, eyes still dark with her magic and it made her expression impossible to read. Emma's eyes were fixed on her mistress as the queen began to undress, first went the heavy skirt which fell to the floor, pooling around her feet, then the bodice joined it, leaving the queen in her smoke grey silk shift.

Emma wanted to see the queen naked again, as she had the time when she had helped her mistress bathe then massaged her but she knew this was different. Sex was an act of power and although the slave knew the queen was comfortable in her own body she was limiting Emma's control of the situation by choosing to remain partially clothed. They were not equals. The thin silk a stark reminder of this.

Regina trailed her eyes over her pet, green eyes were hooded but the pupils blown. Lips reddened, a little swollen from the fight, ab's tensed deliciously as she hung from the cuffs. She was _very _pleasing to the eye, her bondage taken willingly, truly submissive to her mistress.

The queen reached out and toyed with the blonde's collar, not pulling, just running the tips of her fingers between the metal and soft skin. The collar reacted to the touch of it's mistress, warming and beginning to hum, the sensation earning a gasp from the slave as the magic began to trickle through her, following her veins as it coursed through her body, it felt cold and the blonde began to shiver with the pleasure it was causing her.

Emma felt her legs begin to tremble as the sensation built, just as she thought she was about to cum there was a flicker of movement followed by a searing pain.

Regina stepped back as her slave cried out, the sound music to her ears and she admired the bloom of scarlet as a wound opened, running parallel but under her pet's collar bone, a thin rivulet of blood running down the valley between the slave's breasts. A hand reached out and a sharp nail slowly mirrored the wound on the other side of the blonde's chest, crimson liquid running down to join that caused by the first.

Emma hissed at the pain, it stung like a mother fucker but she had experienced worse, and deeper wounds, inflicted both for recreation or in the line of bounty hunting duty. Either way she was prepared for the pain and in fact her body welcomed it.

The queen stood and watched her slave's reaction. The blonde first hissed at the pain then after a deep breath seemed to settle into herself, a light flush gracing her cheeks and neck.

"Look at me," the queen commanded and Emma obeyed, her own eyes hooded and breathing heavier than it had been a few moments before. Emma knew what this was about. It was about power and ownership. She was being marked again to be reminded who she belonged to, her earlier challenge to the queen's dominance was not going unpunished. She just wished she wasn't enjoying it so much, it made it hard to remember she was supposed to be resisting the queen's attempts to win her over.

Regina held her pet's eyes as she reached out and dragged her fingernails on both hands down the side of the slaves ribs. Another cry as she cut deep, blood immediately welling from the deep scratches and beginning to run down exquisitely muscled sides, over the curve of a hip and continued it journey down strong legs where it began to pool on the floor.

The queen pressed her palms against newly bloodied flesh, the pressure drawing a low moan from the blonde. Regina knew her pet was enjoying this, maybe not the branding but certainly the pain, so she pressed harder and the slave's breathing deepened and she moaned again, this time it was throatier, louder but her green eyes never left the queen's.

Emma watched as the queen smiled, a predatory smirk which had the blonde wondering what was coming next. Her skin was burning where it had been cut and her sex was throbbing. She was in no danger, she knew the wounds were superficial and the blood loss nothing to be concerned about. What was concerning her right then was the way fingers were dancing up her inner thighs.

"Ah!" This time the action had caught her completely by surprise, identical cuts had opened beneath the queen's fingers, her magic effortlessly cutting the skin but it didn't stop there as a warm body pressed her back against the wall, breasts with hardened nipples crushing hers as the queen leaned into her body.

"Do you like that, _pet_?" The queen purred, Emma letting out a whimper as a hot tongue took a swipe over the first cut on her breast bone.

"Yes, Mistress," the words were little more than a gasp but that was because of the burn of arousal that had accompanied the feel of her mistresses tongue on her abused flesh.

"Such a good pet," Regina murmured as she took her time, licking and tasting the blonde's skin that she had wounded, the tang of copper on her tongue.

Regina felt the blonde tense then start to pant, short almost desperate breaths and she smiled against soft skin. Emma cried out when she felt fingers on her sex, there was a sharp shock, a buzz of electricity from where the queen's fingers were now in direct contact with her clit. It stopped as soon as it had started but it left a ghost of a feeling, a feeling of needing more and Emma tugged on her bonds as she tried to increase the pressure, she needed more.

The queen rested her palm on Emma's stomach and slid it slowly up her body, slipping effortlessly due to the blood smearing the blonde's pale skin, enjoying the feel of tensed ab's, then up between her breasts and until a hand clasped around her throat, tight but not restricting the airway, yet.

Her pet whimpered as she flexed her fingers, holding the slave's head up and against the wall as her other hand gently, barely teased her sex, soft pads of her fingers stroking the slick folds. Another trickle of magic left the queen and Emma cried out, it was a sensation she had no comparison for, more intimate than any sex toy, the way it swam through her veins and intoxicated her.

Regina smiled and with a simple thought her shift vanished, leaving them skin to skin. Emma arched her body off the wall and pressed every inch of skin she could against the queen's, so soft, was all her brain could register as the warmth of her mistresses body seeped into hers. Regina began touching her pet with more purpose, teasing her entrance, circling it lightly with the tip of her finger. Emma tried to to thrust her hips down, she wanted those torturous fingers inside her, she needed them, craved them.

"Who is your mistress?" Regina purred and her pet whimpered.

"You are, _Mistress_," Emma gasped.

"Who is your queen?" Regina rested the tips of two fingers at the entrance to her slaves sex, a sharp crackle of magic leaving them and pulsing through her slave, hand tightening around her pet's throat.

"You -, you are, My Queen," Emma cried out. As she spoke the words, Regina acknowledged her pet's surrender to her queen and strong fingers thrust inside the blonde's aching muscle, setting a punishing pace as Regina forced them in and out of the tight hole, muscle clenching around them, drawing her deeper inside.

Emma was frantic, desperate for release and she was exhaling a constant stream of whimpers and moans as she was pinned against the wall and fucked by the queen. Regina was finding her slave's reactions to her touch extremely satisfying, the blonde was completely at her mercy and giving herself fully to her mistress.

Just when Emma thought she couldn't take any more the queen upped the ante, the fingers tightened on her throat and the magic began to course through her body, originating from the queen's fingers buried deep inside, constantly pressing and rubbing against her g-spot, magic pulsing through her. Emma felt her muscles contract, she was going to cum.

Regina felt her pet's inner walls begin to tremble and smiled to herself, one final stroke which had her pet shuddering and she pulled out and stood back to observe her handiwork. Her pet was flushed, all over her sweat sheened body, the blood still slowly meandering it's way down her pale skin, gravity painting it's masterpiece in scarlet.

When Emma managed to comprehend what had happened she looked up in confusion, she had been so close. She was _still _so close, looking ups he found those dark eyes observing her. Regina smirked, her pet was confused and her body on the brink of orgasm and it would stay that way

as long as the queen pleased. Emma blinked then hissed as a rivulet of sweat met one of her cuts, the pain cut through her daze.

Regina smiled at the sound. Yes, her pet had won the fight but she was still the queen's slave and the queen was having fun. An idle hand reached out and pinched the blonde's clit, rubbing it between thumb and forefinger and her pet howled in both protest and arousal. Emma couldn't escape the pressure and it felt as though she was going to explode but there was no release only a steady increase in her arousal until she was gritting her teeth, trying not to cry out.

The queen sighed happily at the sight. Most, except Red, would have been begging by now but she hadn't expected any less from her new toy. Regina stretched her neck, cracking it as she surveyed her prize, hanging on her wall, a perfect picture of debauchery. Ah! A click of her fingers and her pet let out a hoarse cry, her nipples being pinched harshly between metal clamps that bit down on sensitive flesh.

Perfect! Regina sighed happily and flicked her hand one more time before walking up to where her pet and pressing her body up close so their bodies were flush. Emma whimpered as the queen touched her, the magic intensifying as she came into contact with her mistress. She had never experienced anything like it. It felt so good yet it was almost painful in it's intensity, it was the highest peak before climax with no release in sight. It was an almost welcome relief when dark silk covered her eyes, tying securely behind her head and bringing darkness.

Xxxx

Next on The Collar

"_Good morning, Mistress," Red murmured, still unsure of how she was going to be received. _

"_Good run?" Regina enquired and waited for her wolf to turn and face her. Red couldn't help but stare at the naked, blood smeared queen. Emma. She thought and involuntarily looked towards the queen's bed chamber, now she was focused she could smell the blonde's blood._


	13. Chapter 13

_So, carrying on where we left off, this is not safe for work and carries similar themes to the last chapter._

_For those who have asked, yes there will be Red Beauty but not for a while, this is at heart a plot driven story (Shhh! It can't be sex, sex, sex All the time!) so the relationship will develop over time as and when it becomes part of the story._

_Enjoy, LD_

xxxx

Red returned to the palace after running all night with her pack. She trotted back to her rooms, receiving only a nod from the guards as she passed. She was exhausted but felt much better, she had run off all the sexual frustration she had been left with from the night before. Now she was just tired. And dirty.

Changing back into her human form she washed up as best she could but would need to use the queen's pool later if she was able to enter her rooms. That brought her thoughts back to Emma and she realised it was breakfast time, the wolf dressed hurriedly and jogged down to the kitchen, picking up breakfast for the queen and Emma, also a large plate for herself as she was starving. She hadn't hunted last night, preferring not to have to pick fur out of her teeth or deal with the stomach ache it gave her if she changed back to her human form too soon. Those bones were killers!

The trip to the kitchen hadn't taken long and Red made a quick stop at her rooms to drop off her food, juggling that and the tray for the queen had nearly ended in disaster more than once. After the short stop she continued on her way to the queen's rooms. It was still only around dawn but her mistress was an early riser. A hand on the door lifted the ward and allowed her entry which meant the queen was up and about.

Regina's magic alerted her to the presence of her wolf and she smiled, suddenly hungry. Gracefully making her way through to her main chamber she came across Red delivering her breakfast.

"Good morning, Mistress," Red murmured, still unsure of how she was going to be received.

"Good run?" Regina enquired and waited for her wolf to turn and face her. Red couldn't help but stare at the naked, blood smeared queen. Emma, she thought and involuntarily looked towards the queen's bed chamber, now she was focused she could smell the blonde's blood.

Regina saw her wolf's attention shift and watched as she frowned before pulling herself together and returning to a neutral expression. The queen wandered over to the large tray of food Red had brought and idly picked at a few things, she was hungry, it had been a very physical night. She smiled at the thought, her pet had done so well but it would be a long time before she was fully recovered. What to do with her now though? Regina pondered the thought as she crunched on one of her apples, perfect white teeth taking neat slices out of it's flesh.

"You smell, wolf," Regina wrinkled her nose at the wolf's distinct musky scent she always had after a change and scowled. "I hope that you did not forget yourself last night?" Dark eyes turned to green as Red blinked at the question.

"No, My Queen!" Red was offended by the insinuation. "I would -," a raised hand cut her off.

"No, you would not," lips curled briefly, too briefly to be called a smile but Red caught the gesture and was pleased her queen was in such a good mood. Emma must have performed well last night, Red assumed she _was _still alive. There were occasions when one of the queen's toys made it out only as a corpse but that tended to be the prisoners she had punished in her dungeon. However, they would _not_ be allowed to grace the queen's bed chamber.

The queen finished eating, still naked and sat at the table, then stood and stretched, Red admiring her mistresses body from the corner of her eye. That was a _lot _of blood but it did highlight the queen's subtle muscle definition delightfully, the wolf thought. Regina caught her looking and padded through to bathe, gesturing over her shoulder for the wolf to follow. She slipped into the warm water and let out a sigh, she was less guarded around her wolf than anyone else. They had been together a long time, since Red was barely more than a child.

So, it was without much thought that Red followed her mistress into the bath chamber and began to wet her hair, the action well practised and relaxing to both parties. There was a moan from the bed chamber, not loud enough for the queen to hear but Red heard it perfectly.

"Mistress? Emma?" Red questioned as she lathered the shampoo into thick dark hair, it was a little matted in places and the water swirled pink, the wolf carefully rinsing it clean without pulling it.

"She will need your assistance when we are finished here," Regina confirmed to her wolf, frowning at the concern the young woman was showing for the blonde.

"Yes, Mistress," Red murmured, thinking what state she must be in to warrant that kind of help. With her wolf healing Red had never needed much time to recover but she had seen others that had and the poor states they often left the queen's company in. The worst ones never made it back, permanently broken in mind or body, not suited to the queen's tastes in sexual pleasure.

When Regina was suitably clean and dry she dismissed Red and went down to a meeting she had scheduled with her advisers to discuss the banquet that was soon to be held at the palace. She needed to approve the guest list and arrange for some deals to be set up for discussion with the visiting parties.

Emma woke with a start, taking a moment to realise where she was and why she her arms hurt so badly. Then it all came flooding back and she moaned, every muscle in her body protesting. She was still blindfolded, the queen leaving her that way after she had finished with her and retired to her bed.

The blonde took a moment to catalogue how she felt. Worst were her arms which had been taking her dead weight as she had slept, passed out to be more accurate. Then she winced as she took a deep breath in an effort to clear her head. Her ribs were sore and stung when she inhaled too deeply or rapidly, the cuts on her chest and thighs were not as bad but she knew the thigh wounds in particular were pretty deep. They had been bleeding most of the time she had been conscious.

xxxx

Once the blindfold had first been secured Emma had been left alone. She wasn't sure exactly how long it had been but it had been a tortuously long time. The queen's magic buzzing inside her, keeping her on the precipice of orgasm so long it was painful, her body shaking and sweating as her nerves tried to cope with the constant onslaught they were being subjected to. A hiss as hot fluid leaked down her inner thigh, mixing in with her blood and causing a fresh sting in the slices there.

The queen hadn't left the room, she had taken up a position in her chair and was observing her slave. Regina pursed her lips as she took in her pet's dishevelled state. Watching as the sweat ran over her skin along with the fresh blood, watching as the blonde flexed her arms, as though testing her bonds again but finding no give in the strong leather. Regina watched as her pet began to tremble and her breathing increase in reaction to the magic coursing through her body with no escape.

Beautiful.

"Pet." Emma's head whipped around at the sound of her mistresses voice. "You will stay like that as long as I please."

"Ye -, yes Mistress." Emma managed to respond, her brain taking longer to form thoughts in it's aroused state. Regina smirked at the words, pleased with the effect she was having on the blonde. It was even more satisfying knowing that this wasn't some easy to break novice she was dealing with. This one had already proved to have stamina. But, she wasn't going to waste the visual and slid her hand down her body, reaching down into her own slick folds, experienced fingers running over her swollen flesh, gathering up some of the fluid there.

Emma tensed and tried to move her head away from the strong grip she suddenly found it held in, the queen having suddenly reappeared in her personal space.

"Open, dear," fingers on her jaw encouraged her mouth to open and she obeyed her mistress, moaning as her lips were coated in what could only be the queen's essence. Before she could really understand what was happening her mouth was forced wide and a gag pushed inside, the ball filling her mouth. There was a brief moment of struggle until the queen forcefully reminded the blonde who was in charge by scratching her her nails down still very raw ribs, causing a whimper and instant relaxation as Emma remembered where she was and who she was with.

When the slave's head dropped to her chest, indicating her submission, Regina smiled and magically secured the gag, nice and tight. Emma moaned as she tried to adjust her jaw to take it comfortably but it was too big. It wasn't the first time the queen had used one on the blonde but last time Emma had been so caught in the moment and her arousal she hadn't objected and it hadn't been in place long enough to cause her any real discomfort, this was already cutting into the sensitive corners of her mouth. She paused her tongue's limited exploration of the leather, she could taste the queen all over it and that made her moan for a different reason.

Regina smirked at the muffled sounds her pet was making, she also noticed how her breathing had changed, becoming slower and deeper, showing the blonde's experience with such devices, it would stop her becoming short of breath due to the gag, if a slave struggled or panicked it could lead to them passing out from lack of oxygen, true asphyxiation was unlikely as the airways were still open, just restricted. It was all about control.

Just because she could, Regina scratched down the other side of her pet's rib which drew another whimper but no twist of her body to avoid the pain. Fingers pushed the blonde's chin up so her throat was stretched and hot mouth travelled down the column of her throat, nipping it with sharp teeth in a way that was sure to bruise but the sensation sent sparks of excitement through her body, adding to the arousal caused by the magic. The mouth made it's way ever so slowly down her body, tongue tracing each wound and tongue laving at the abused flesh. It was the tongue that had Emma twisting in her bonds, wrists rubbing against the cuffs, she tried her hardest to stay still but was finding it impossible. She was sure she was going to pass out from the overload of sensations the queen was causing.

Regina was enjoying herself, very much. Her pet's skin tasted good with the light layer of salt and smears of blood and the way she was responding was highly arousing. Every twist and turn as she fought against her bondage pleased the queen, one so strong being affected so much by a simple touch. She chuckled to herself, knowing nothing she ever did was simple, what would be the point in that? No, this was a challenge, the slave was a challenge, an enigma to be revealed layer by layer and the queen was finding it a task worthy of her time.

Emma could feel a non stop flood of arousal seeping out of her and her inner muscles clenched, desperate for some contact, something to grip onto so she didn't feel so empty. Regina had reached the blonde's chest and decided she wanted to taste there too. The blonde started thrashing in her bonds as a hot mouth closed over the clamp still pinching her nipple, tongue laving the tip that had been blood deprived for some time, the sensation amplified by the highly sensitized nerve endings.

"_Be still!" _The queen growled through a mouthful of nipple and used her body weight to pin her slave against the wall, the force of her movement causing the air to be forced from the blonde's lungs. Emma worked hard to regain the steady pattern of her breathing as she felt the entire length of the queen's body pressed against her own. Hot skin and soft curves pressed against her and Emma wished she could see her mistress in all her naked glory, her naked sexual glory as she was now, teasing her with sharp teeth and tongue, switching randomly between breasts, sometimes pulling on the clamps or increasing their pressure with her teeth.

Emma tried very, very hard to obey and hold still but one particular bite cause her to arch her spine, throwing the queen off balance. Regina was startled by the action and lashed out, slapping the slave hard across the face, knocking the blonde's head sideways, cheek hitting the stone wall. Emma let out a muffled cry, shocked as the blow hit and feeling the gag cut into the side on her mouth, the tang of her own blood eventually reaching her tongue.

Regina was a little stunned at her own reaction, this one affected her deeply, the need for control very strong where her pet was concerned, every reaction harsh, to maintain that balance. She stepped back and regained her composure but not disliking the snake of crimson running down the slave's chin, in fact she was rather fascinated by it as her eyes tracked it's progress down alabaster skin.

When a drop fell onto her pet's collar bone it broke Regina's trance and she blinked.

"Do _not_ disobey me," she growled. Emma couldn't answer but dropped her head, her apology implied by the action but Regina was not fully appeased. She would give her pet something to be upset about. A click of her fingers and a dildo appeared in her hand and she stepped back towards her slave.

Emma's arms and wrists were suddenly in excruciating pain as the queen kicked her feet apart and left her full body weight hanging from the cuffs. Because she couldn't see she was disoriented for a moment and unable to regain her footing, bare feet scrabbling on the stone beneath her feet. She was too off balance to at first the shaft slipping between her legs until it began to force it's way inside her. Emma found her footing and took the weight off her arms.

"Open, dear," Regina instructed as the slave began to close her legs and straighten up. "_Open!" _ The queen ordered as her first request had been ignored. .

Emma lifted her head as the queen spoke but although she registered that her mistress was speaking she couldn't focus on the words, couldn't do as she was asked.

Regina saw the blonde struggling but gave her no time to recover before forcing the entirety of the thick shafted dildo inside her, she met with some resistance, the woman was wet but the toy thick, thicker than would be comfortable or easy to take, the queen judging this from the first time she had taken her pet. Even so she pushed it in up to the hilt, her slave tossing her head around as she tried to regain control of her body, her breathing erratic and legs failing to support her properly.

Regina took advantage of this distress to begin fucking her pet, arm working the shaft in then out of the tight muscles. When Emma felt herself being fucked she gave up trying to stand and let herself hang, completely at her mistresses mercy as she was fucked. Her head fell back against the wall, making it easier to breath, until the queen's hand came up and first gently stroked her throat before circling it with her fingers, light touches at first but as she began fucking her pet harder and faster they began to tighten.

Emma didn't resist, she couldn't, the feel of the queen penetrating her was an exquisite counter-point to the pain. The thick shaft giving her the friction and fullness she had been desperate for all this time. As she was fucked the sensations kept building and building, the girth enough to constantly stimulate her g-spot, adding to the pleasure the queen's magic had already given her, was giving her because this was like no fucking she had ever had before.

Regina was relishing her slave's reactions. She watched as her pet came totally undone in front of her eyes and she squeezed that little bit harder, knowing exactly how far she could take it. The added pressure seemed to excite the blonde who began to emit constant if muffled moans as the queen picked up her pace, smiling to herself because she knew her pet could not physically cum until her magic allowed it. This could go on all night, if she wanted it to.

But she didn't.

Emma moaned at a particularity brutal thrust, she would be feeling this for days but it hurt so _good._ She felt her body prepare itself, everything tightening, anticipating but nothing came and she growled out her frustration as best she could through the gag.

Regina smirked at the sound, she was enjoying herself immensely, she was good at what she did, it took a lot of skill to get ones slave so aroused and desperate for release. She smirked as she brought her teeth to the blonde's shoulder, biting down to draw blood as she sent a final pulse of magic into her pet's body, direct through the now fully embedded dildo.

Emma's whole body tensed under the additional onslaught and she bit down on the gag as a slow tremor passed through her frame. But, it seemed that was only beginning as the sensation began to build, the magic racing through her veins, the queen's nails digging into her throat as she continued to fuck her with the dildo, pumping in and out, the blonde tight around it, head thrashing despite the queen's grip on her throat, sending her hair flying around them in a golden whirlwind as her orgasm finally hit and she felt release like never before.

Everything went white, despite her blindness, the queen's teeth still embedded in her shoulder, a delicious contrast to the pleasure she was experiencing as she screamed and screamed.

Then it went black.

Regina stepped back, she was exhausted but the backlash of her magic in the slave had given her an incredibly satisfying climax alongside her pet's. Her slave who was now bloody and unconscious, hanging on her wall like a fell fucked masterpiece.

With that thought the queen retired to her bed and slept a deep, relaxed sleep until her wolf woke her the following morning.

Xxxx

Next on the Collar

_Emma struggled to stand._

"_Lie down," Red commanded and the blonde collapsed back onto the wolf's bed. Red surveyed the damage her Mistress had caused and bit her lip. This was nasty. But she knew how to help. Emma jumped when she felt the wolf's hands on her. "Shh, hold still," Red urged and the blonde was in no state to argue._


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok, last few chapters have been a bit intense I know but from the reviews you seemed to have enjoyed them as a whole. The next couple of chapters will be on the shorter side as I'm going to be away for a week in a couple of days so I doubt there will be any updates past the next chapter which is almost done._

_No warnings this time!_

_Lil'D_

xxxx

Red was left alone in the queen's rooms, she sighed and padded through to see what state the blonde had been left in.

"Oh, Emma!" Red sighed as she took in the sight of the blonde, hanging from her wrists on the queen's wall. Red winced as she saw all the blood, both on the blonde and on the stone floor beneath her feet. The queen hand been pretty bloody too.

All in all it must have been a brutal session for the slave.

Red stepped up to her and looped an arm around her waist before loosening each cuff in turn, careful to take the blonde's full weight. There was a hairy moment when the dried blood on Emma's wrists had glued them to the inside of the cuffs but after a moment the wolf was able to free it. It did not involve licking the dried blood to loosen it, at all. No, _that_ would be what an animal did. Ssshh!

When they were untangled, Red scooped Emma up in her arms and carried her bridal style into the bathing chamber. There she met with a dilemma, she was still dressed and Emma was unconscious and it would not be possible to leave her safely in the water. So, Red kicked off her boots and waded right into the pool, she'd still wash off the wolf scents in the warm water.

The water revived Emma somewhat, she struggled, not really aware of where she was.

"Easy," Red cautioned as the blonde began to struggle. The wolf frowned, wishing she had the queen's magic to immobilise the slave, she was going to hurt herself. "Easy there!" The wolf held her as still as she could.

Emma stopped struggling and let gentle hands wash her body and when she was more alert she felt her hair being washed, the warm water pouring over her, cleansing the blood and sweat from her hair.

When the blonde was clean Red managed to get her to sit on the edge of the pool long enough to strip her own wet clothing off. The queen would _not_ be pleased if she returned to find her chambers swimming with water.

Red dried herself off and did the same to the blonde who by this time was getting hazy and red ended up carrying her to her own rooms where she placed her charge gently on the bed.

"Turn over," Red gently urged her friend. "Please Emma, it will help," she encouraged when the blonde remained laid on her back, eyes closed, breathing shallowly with her hair, still wet from the bath in disarray on the pillow. She looked to be asleep but Red knew she was not. She was exhausted past that point, emotionally as well as physically.

As the blonde seemed to have no inclination to move Red decided to focus on the front of her body, eyeing the barely healed wounds with an experienced eye, they looked pretty thin but deep, she knew how the queen worked. The wolf stalked to a cupboard on her bathroom wall and rifled through it, hand finally settling on the jar she was looking for. She grabbed it and her hand hesitated over another.

"No." She shook her head. Refusing the option of using the queen's magic salve on the slave. If she had wanted her healed she would have done it herself. So, with just the single jar she returned to her bedroom and sighed at the sight before her. Emma was sprawled awkwardly on top of the blanket, her skin paler than usual except for the bruises which were a stark contrast, especially at her throat where finger marks were perfectly lined up with the half crescent marks where nails had punctured the skin.

Emma was conscious. She could hear Red moving around her rooms but was too drained to open her eyes. She hadn't slept really, passing out is not a refreshing kind of rest.

"Hold still," Red ordered. Emma couldn't have moved then if she'd wanted, everything ached. Gentle fingers probed abused flesh as Red studied the wounds. They needed cleaning.

"The bite." Emma murmured. "Bacteria -," the wolf frowned. Baccy-tea? Was that some kind of herb? Red shrugged and looked at the bite first

The bath had cleaned the wounds. This would stop any infection entering them before they were fully healed. As Red worked Emma began to relax, the wolf was taking her time, her touch gentle as she treated the blonde's skin starting at the bite mark on her shoulder. Emma hissed as Red rubbed a little rougher.

"Shh, it's deep. I need to work this in. Our mistress is not rabid but it never does any harm to be careful." Emma silently agreed, there was more bacteria in a human mouth than ass, it was a scientific fact she thought rather deliriously.

After the bite was taken care of the wolf moved onto the blonde's collar bones then took a closer look at her ribs, they looked raw and painful, four vertical scratches down each side, they were pretty deep and the ribs were a sensitive area of the body. Red opted for the blanket approach and slathered the whole area.

"I need to do your legs now," the wolf glanced down and Emma was aware enough to part her things enough for Red to quickly attended to those too, she frowned, noticing that this had been caused by magic, the cut too perfect to have been by hand and the queen did not usually resort to blades, she had no need.

"Your wrists now," Red explained although she had easy access to the raw welts on each of the slave's wrists from where the cuffs had rubbed. Gentle hands tended these and Emma hadn't realised how much they had been bothering her until they began to numb, that was some good shit Red was using.

"Now. Turn over." The wolf could see that her friend was more cognizant than she had been since the she had begun taking care of her. There was a mumbled response and the blonde made a half-hearted effort to turn over, the wolf pushing her the rest of the way so she landed on her stomach in the middle of the bed.

Red frowned as she saw the slave's back. It was bruised and had obviously scraped against the wall at several points during the session. But, there was nothing she could do about it now, they would heal without help. However, she could help those violently abused muscles, the ointment had many properties. So, without further ado the wolf scooped a handful of the cream into her hand and rubbed it between her palms before beginning to smooth it over the slave's back. Emma whimpered at the touch, it was firm, rubbing the ointment into her skin, massaging her aching muscles as Red worked, starting at her very painful shoulder then working down her hand, being careful of her sore wrists. The wolf then took her time on the other arm and by that time the first was feeling so much better as the cream began to take effect, dulling the ache to a bearable level.

Red smiled as she saw the blonde begin to relax, tension leaving her body for the first time since Red had taken her from the queen's bed chamber. The wolf shifted position so she was straddling the blonde, long legs easing stretching over the slave's body so she could begin to concentrate on her back. There were more whimpers as Red hit particularly sore spots, Emma beyond controlling her reactions, she was still too emotionally exposed to care and she sensed that Red would take care of her, protect her and it felt strange, but good and she allowed herself to relax.

It wasn't long before Red heard the blonde's breathing even out as she slept. The wolf climbed off the bed and covered her friend with a warm blanket and arranged some of the food on the table by the bed for when the slave woke, Red knew she would be starving.

Once she was satisfied that her friend was comfortable she left her rooms and went in search of the queen, keen not to miss out on any more of the meetings she knew were going on. She soon found her mistress in the largest meeting room, listening to the concerns of her advisers. Red slipped quietly inside and was stood behind the queen's chair before anyone but her mistress had become aware of her presence.

"Everything is taken care of?" Regina murmured so softly that only her wolf would be able to hear.

"Yes, Mistress. She is fine." Regina nodded, pleased with both her pets. It would have been a shame to have had to have let her slave go after only one such session. As it was, the queen felt energised and in an extremely good mood due to the magical backlash of her climax last night. Fucking the blonde was good for ones health, it seemed.

Regina turned her attention back to the meeting, they were discussing opportunities to increase trade amongst the different regions of her kingdom with the aim of establishing trade routes with some of the bordering kingdoms, these did not include Snow White's, the queen determined to establish relations with any kingdom but hers. The weaker Snow was, the less of a problem she was.

There was to be a banquet in approximately a weeks time, a gathering of her dukes and duchesses, the ones she had awarded land and trusted with the task of running it responsibly and profitably. There were only two left from when Leopold had been king, they had always criticised his rule but were too wealthy in their own right for him to replace. When Regina had taken control they had been first in line to support her and had been loyal to this day, reaping the rewards of her rule.

The others had been awarded titles based on their services to the realm. Some were merchants or soldiers who had proved innovative and successful and offered their idea up for the better of the kingdom. Regina prized such men and women, they considered more than their own personal wealth and circumstance and her people benefited, as did she, happy subjects meant loyal subjects and less trouble to deal with so attention could be focused externally.

"Red, can I trust you will see to the entertainment?"

"Yes, My Queen." Red ducked her head in acknowledgement. The queen always provided entertainment for those who wished to partake of it, sex was not repressed in her court and her tastes had been willingly embraced by those she chose to aid her rule. Some abstained and she respected that as they had found the rare commodity called love and she would never require them to jeopardise that. Even though it made them weak, vulnerable. But, the others were free to indulge as they pleased and Red would ensure that this could be facilitated by booking suitable 'entertainment'.

The meeting didn't last too much longer and once matters were wrapped up the queen gestured for her advisers to leave the room, so that she was alone with her wolf.

"So?" Regina queried when they were alone.

"She will recover, in time," Red lifted the corner of her mouth in a half smile. "You know she is strong, Mistress," Red commented.

"I know, she is a prize, dear," Regina confirmed with a sigh, her own muscles were stiff and she wished the blonde was in a fit state to tend to them. But when had that ever stopped her?

"Have you eaten, Mistress?" Her wolf questioned, seeing no food in the room and it was past noon.

"_No!_" Regina retorted, slightly petulant that Red treated her like a child at times. She knew the concern was genuine but she did _not_ need a nanny. Red sensed the change of mood and murmured her apology.

"I'm sorry, My Queen. I am only concerned for your health. We both know how such nights can be draining," Regina was slightly mollified by the comment. Even though she knew her pet was humouring her, she allowed it because it was Red. Anyone else would probably be in the dungeon or punishment yard now but the wolf only had Regina's best interests at heart.

xxx

Next on the Collar

"_It's the blonde slave, Majesty." He answered and that drew an immediate frown. "She attacked a group of guards and they are holding her in the atrium," he explained. Both he and Red were left in the dust as Regina magicked herself to the scene._


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the next one for you. Not sure when chapter 16 will be posted due to me not being around next week.

Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter, glad to see you're liking the direction this is taking at the moment.

LD x

xxxx

Emma woke, she had no idea where she was. She knew this wasn't her own bed, although she had yet to sleep in it, all her time spent in the queen's presence. She was lying on her stomach which was unusual as she was more of a side sleeper. A cautious turn of her head brought her face to face with a plate of food next the the bed which immediately made her stomach react, protesting it's emptiness. After a moment she turned on her side and it was only then she remembered why she was feeling the way she was.

The queen.

The slave raised her head, wincing a little and swung her legs over the side of the bed. It was then she realised she was in Red's room but there was no sign of the wolf. Leaving the food for another moment Emma stood, standing tall and looking down at her body to take stock of her injuries. The ones on her ribs had been dressed with a wrap around bandage but a quick peek under it showed raw skin but nothing that caused the blonde any concern.

The rest of the cuts would heal Ok, they were neat and now Emma vaguely remembered Red putting something on them but nothing was visible now. She also recalled the wolf bathing her and giving her tortured muscles a massage. At that thought the slave gave her shoulders an experimental stretch, they were sore and tight but much better than she expected them to be. She would have to thank Red for her help.

At that Emma frowned. She wasn't used to accepting help, from anyone. She also wondered if Red had done it because she was ordered to? She wasn't sure how things stood between the two of them after yesterdays session. The wolf being rejected in favour of her, the queen's new toy. Emma could see how that might make things awkward between them, in her experience slaves often got jealous if their master or mistress showed favour to another. She hoped that would not be the case with her and Red but one never knew, especially as she had been allowed to dominate the wolf.

Emma frowned as she recalled Red's reaction to her punishment. Then a vague memory stirred of the wolf being kind to her, reassuring her, that did not seem like the actions of a jealous rival. Her thoughts were disturbed by her stomach and she grabbed the plate and made quick work of the bread, cheese and fruits provided then downed the water in the goblet next to in before downing two more, she needed to re-hydrate to replenish the blood she had lost.

She felt Ok and the food would help but she needed to get her hands on some meat and veg high in iron if that was to be a regular part of the queen's playtime. The thought didn't freak her out, she had survived and cum harder than she ever had in her life, the queen was skilled in such play it seemed. But, she hadn't been overly sadistic, which also reassured the slave that she would be able to survive this, survive the year she had pledged to her mistress.

With that thought she reached up and touched her collar, it was body temperature, no indication that the queen required her but then she didn't think her mistress would appreciate her slave laying in bed all day when she was fully capable of being up and about. But, she was naked. Now that her stomach was full she took a few minutes in Red's small bathroom, Emma wondering how the hell the toilets stayed clean as they had no flushing mechanism.

Deciding she didn't really want to know she finished off and ran her fingers through her hair to make it presentable before tying in off her face in a knot that was simple but elegant and highlighted her cheek bones. A style she used frequently back in her world. She frowned, it did expose her collar much more than leaving her hair down did. But, she spotted a change of clothes laid out on the chair, she assumed they were for her, and reasoned the shirt would hide it from casual observation.

She dressed quickly and exited Red's rooms, pausing in the hallway when she wondered where she should actually be going. Resting her hands on her hips she pursed her lips in thought. Maybe her collar would help? It worked for the queen, maybe it would help her find her mistress? Emma reached up and curled her fingers around the unidentified metal and thought of her mistress. The slave gasped as it heated rapidly but then cooled to a bearable warmth. Deciding to test it out she first walked towards the queens' rooms and felt her collar cool. Did that mean she was going in the right or wrong direction? A few steps down the corridor towards the main palace had it warming again but not burning . With a sigh Emma continued on the same direction, straightening up to her full height and pulling her shoulders back as she went in search of the queen, a cool, aloof expression in place as she threw up her walls.

Now, if I were a queen, where would I be? Emma mused to herself before making her way towards the area of the castle she had passed through yesterday, the administrative area. She took a left past the throne room where she saw two guards standing to attention. They didn't acknowledge her as she went past but didn't try to stop her either so she continued on her way, thankful when she recognised were she was from her tour with Red yesterday. All this time the collar had remained at a constant temperature, a little back-track experiment had it cooling down so she assumed warm was indicative of the right direction.

It wasn't until she was in the main administration hub that the problems began. For starters she stood out like a sore thumb, there were other women around but they wore long skirts and tight bodices of varying colours. There were also more guards around, not guarding rooms as such but on their daily business. It was when a slightly rowdy group of six guards bumped into her as she was crossing the large lobby, that Red had brought her through the day before, that the trouble began.

Emma was all set to ignore the incident and go on her way when the lead guard, a tall dark haired, well built man with a chiselled jaw took a second look at her and narrowed his eyes. He glanced around, looking for the queen.

"What so you think you're doing, _slave!"_ He spat, literally spat as saliva hit the blonde in the face. She froze and squared up, glaring at him though narrowed eyes. She didn't answer him as it was none of his business what the hell she was doing.

"Answer me!" He growled and the other soldiers with him, three men and two women straightened up behind him. They were relatively impressive, well muscled and looked fit and disciplined.

Emma refused his request and turned her gaze to her surroundings, they were drawing a lot of attention and that was never good. Then things went downhill, fast. The man made a move to grab her arm, as did one of his companions, tight grips on her upper arms. Emma may be a slave but she was the queen's slave and nobody else was going to be touching her.

"Get your hands off me, _now!_" She growled soft but cold. The soldiers smirked and showed no signs of letting go. Instead their grip tightened, hurting her.

"No, I think we'll take you to the Queen and see how _she_ decides how to punish you," he jeered, obviously the ring-leader of the group as the others joined in his laughter. "I can see you were on your way out, trying to escape were you?"

Emma refused to answer, her jaw clenching as she tried very hard to fight her body's reaction to being touched. It did not like it, one bit. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and it wasn't until one of his hands dropped to her waist that they flew open and she snapped, completely losing control.

First was a head-butt to the lead guard's face, the one that had dared touch her where only the queen, or possibly Red, was allowed. He went down with a howl as blood spurted from a very broken nose. That left her left arm free and the heel of her hand took care of the other guard's nose and he also went down. Now she was free she stared at the renaming four, daring them to try something, wanting them to. A look at their incapacitated companions spurred them on and they attacked as a group. Emma dropped to the ground in a crouch, the sweep of her leg taking down the first two, a surge to her feet and chop to the throat took out the fifth leaving only one still standing.

He drew his sword as Emma stepped away from the groaning mass of bodies lying on the floor. A glance around showed her that everybody had stopped to watch but no-one else seemed to want to intervene and as yet there were no other guards present. A shift of movement re-focused her attention just as a lunge was made but she easily moved out of the blade's path, dancing out of it's reach and behind it's wielder. A spinning kick to his head had him joining his comrades.

It was only then that more soldiers arrived, these were dressed differently. Their armour carrying the queen's insignia and this made her wary. She stood still as they circled her, wondering whether she should fight her way out of this one too?

Regina frowned as Braxas burst unannounced into her current meeting, she had decided to humour Red and enjoy a light meal as she read over the latest accounts from the merchants who traded with the palace. She needed to ensure prices were fair and accurately matched the supply and demand. She would not overpay for goods if they were plentiful. But, she made sure to pay a fair price for all good purchased as this benefited the economy of her kingdom and kept the gold flowing.

"Your Majesty!" He blurted before he collected himself. "Your Majesty, we have a disturbance that requires your attention."

"And what might this be? _Hmm?_" She raised her brow, seriously doubting anything of that nature would require her personal attention.

"It is the blonde slave, Majesty." He answered and that drew an immediate frown. "She attacked a group of guards and they are holding her in the atrium," he explained. Both he and Red were left in the dust as Regina magicked herself to the scene.

Emma blinked as her mistress materialised out of nowhere, neat trick she thought to herself before she was reminded of the severity of her predicament.

Regina surveyed the scene, intelligent eyes missing nothing, the soldiers nursing wounds or propped up against the wall. Six in all, impressive. A glance at her pet showed her bloody but seemingly unharmed, in fact the queen was surprised to see her up and around at all after the state she'd been in this morning. She was strong, Regina thought as she admired the blonde's beauty and strength and smiled to herself as she noted the defiant set of her jaw, she also approved of the hair style, it was tasteful and enhanced her pet's natural beauty.

"Who laid a hand on _my _slave?" She bellowed, just as Red and Braxas arrived on the scene Everyone present visibly cowering as she spoke. Emma stayed silent, knowing the queen would come to her own conclusion in time and she sincerely hoped it would not lead to a punishment for her.

"_Answer me!" _Another roar and this time all who Emma had fought stood, or raised their hands if incapable of standing. Regina inhaled, her anger rising with every second, hadn't she just punished two men, hadn't they died for interfering with the well-being of her slave?

"Speak!" She pointed at the man who had first attacked Emma.

"My Queen," he addressed her and Emma saw the slight narrowing of her eyes as he dropped to one knee. Slimy bastard, the blonde thought as she watched. "We saw your slave roaming the hallway unattended and apprehended her, to prevent her escape," he explained. Emma withheld the snort that threatened to erupt, knowing it really wouldn't help her position. "Then she attacked us, My Queen."

"She attacked you _after_ you had detained her?" Regina asked, wanting the full picture.

"Yes, Majesty," he confirmed and Regina inhaled as she gathered her patience.

"Have I _not_ just put to death two men for touching what is _mine_?" She hissed but loud enough for the entire crowd to hear.

"Yes, Majesty," he sounded less confident now and Emma blinked, holding back a smirk. It was then that her mistresses eyes met hers.

"This is what happens to a slave who tries to run," Emma frowned, not really comprehending what was going on until her collar began to tighten, she was soon gasping for air but she didn't struggle, even when it began to cut into her flesh. she held the queen's gaze until lack of oxygen caused her to fall to her knees. It was then her collar relaxed and she inhaled deeply, quickly regaining her normal breathing pattern, the spots before her eyes fading slowly.

Regina smiled as her slave failed to struggle, she was so impressive and she caught the curious and surprised looks on the faces around her as they took in the slave stoicism.

"So, she wasn't running. In fact, she was _coming to find me,_" Regina growled and Emma blinked, surprised at the accurate deduction. "And you prevented this and caused a scene and put _my_ slave in danger with your moronic assumptions!"

"_Leave us!"_ The queen ordered the assembled crowd and the other guards, the ones marked with her insignia ushering them away before returning to flank the now much smaller group.

"Come here, pet," the queen commanded and Emma obeyed, raising gracefully from her knees and walking towards her mistress. Regina grabbed the blonde's chin and checked her face over for any injuries. "Are you hurt? Is any of this yours?" She queried, pointing to the blood on her clothes.

"No, Mistress. I don't think so," Emma informed her.

"Good. _I_ am the only one who should be drawing your blood," Regina growled possessively and Emma felt her sex clench in response. What this woman did to her! She still hadn't had any time to process her feelings from the night before. It was all locked away for future analysis, when she had some time alone to sort through her ever changing opinion of the queen, her mistress.

Red growled softly as she picked up the blonde's arousal, warning off any others who would look at the queen's prize with anything but respect for her mistress.

And Emma.

Regina heard the growl and appreciated the gesture for what it was.

"_She!" _Regina pointed to her slave. "Is only _ever_ to be touched by _me!" _She hissed with such venom that even Red flinched, the wolf recoiling from her mistresses anger along with every other person present. "Is that now _perfectly_ clear?" Her voice dropped to a sub zero temperature and Emma shivered at it's intensity. _"How many more people do I have to kill to get this through your thick skulls?" _ The walls vibrated with the force of her words.

Then a silence fell. A heavy, heavy silence. Someone was going to get hurt, possibly die.

Xxxx

**Next on the Collar**

"_Red?" The wolf turned to her friend with a smile. _

"_Yes?" There was that blink again, it seemed unnecessary but a habit, one that seemed to suit her for some reason Emma couldn't put her finger on. _

"_How did you get here, to the palace?" The slave asked._


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter went out on a bit of a tangent but I don't think you will complain.

Anyone waiting for Crimson Bonds, I'm afraid it's not done yet but I may get chance to finish it while I'm away. Either way it's going to be finished asap and once I'm back we will be onto a more regular schedule again.

Thanks as always for the reviews :)

Lil'd x

xxxxxx

"_Arrest them!_" Regina barked at her guard and what Emma assumed to be the honour guard swooped in and restrained the ones who had attacked the queen's slave. "Lock them up, I will deal with them after court. "A wave of her hand dismissed the solider and left Emma alone with the queen and Red.

"Come here," Emma padded over to the queen who grabbed her chin, turning her head this way and that to check there was no damage. "Are you sure they did not injure you?" She queried but Emma did not know if the concern was for her well being or the fact as the queen's property she might have been damaged.

She would be naive to think it was anything but the latter.

Regina was pissed off and cranky. Her muscles ached and instead of feeling good this morning, knowing how they had become that way, now it was just tiresome. When she was in this kind of mood the entire palace walked on tiptoes, afraid to push her over the edge, afraid of bringing her wrath down on them.

Red knew how her mistress got when she was in this kind of mood.

"Perhaps we should retire to your chambers, Mistress? You seem tense. We could help?" The wolf had noticed how the queen had been holding her shoulders since she had joined her mistress after tending to Emma. She was tense and probably aching.

"No, I have court now. Then I have to deal with those imbeciles," Regina snarled, although the thought of returning to her rooms and losing herself in the pleasures of the flesh was extremely tempting right now. If only her back would stop aching! It was a problem she'd had many years now, the result of an over enthusiastic disciplining from her mother had left her injured but without time to heal properly. It irked her that she had such a weakness, so whenever it began to plague her she reacted harshly. Her magic helped but it was less effective on her own ailments than others for some reason. Magic could be strange like that.

"Yes, Mistress," Red murmured, deferring to her queen's wishes. She did not want to over step her boundaries by pushing the issue or who knows what the queen would do to her? Emma watched as Red tried to convince her mistress it rest but was rejected. The wolf's concern had Emma watching the queen more closely and she _was_ moving with less grace than usual. Well, Emma thought, if she was feeling sore there was every likelihood that the queen was too, she had been very physical with the blonde, it had been a brutal but satisfying fucking. The blonde knew that it took its toll on both mistress and slave.

"Red, take her to get cleaned up so she doesn't run into any _more_ trouble," Regina glowered at the wolf who blinked her beautiful green eyes before nodding her agreement.

"Yes, Mistress." Red dipped her head before gesturing for the slave to follow her. Once they were out of the queen's earshot Red spoke. "We'll go see Lucy, the seamstress, I think she will have some of your clothes ready by now. No offence but you do tend to ruin my shirts rather quickly!" She teased her friend. Emma smiled, glad there seemed to be no lasting animosity from the wolf and that she was being her usual cheery, playful self with the slave.

"Last night -," the blonde began, hesitantly. She was never one to talk about feelings but she thought it was important they both knew where they stood on this. Red turned to her friend as she spoke, the tone of her voice concerning the wolf.

"With the queen?" Red tried to help her out.

"No. No but that was-," Emma dropped her head and studied the floor as they walked, the stone flags smooth from thousands of footsteps passing over them.

"It changes you," Red spoke softly. "Don't worry, you'll accept it. In time. I did," Emma didn't reply, that wasn't what she had been meaning but the wolf's words really hit home. "And the rest, well -," Red turned to look at the slave. "I'd rather it was you than anyone else. I understand why Mistress let you do that. You needed it. I enjoyed it. You're very good at what you do." Emma wrinkled her brow at the open compliment, it surprised her, Red's whole outlook on the situation surprised her. "And I'm over it but next time Swan, you're going down." Emma blinked at the show of teeth and suspected she was in for a beat down next time they sparred, Red would not make the same mistake twice.

"It doesn't bother you?" Emma had to ask, Red paused for a moment.

"No, things are like that here. You learn to take it in your stride. She has let others have my body but I do it because it pleases her. And, she selects carefully. We are highly prized and only the most worthy may touch us." The information gave Emma pause. Would she be expected to serve others than the queen? The thought didn't appal the blonde, she was after all a slave and it wasn't uncommon. But, she felt she was developing a connection to her mistress and any other would fall short. Even one as strong as Red was not strong enough to dominate her.

It was a lot to take in and Red left her friend to think. As time went on she would see how things worked around here. Before Emma could get a good brood going on they reached their destination, Red knocked and they were called inside.

Emma stood still as her arms were piled high with a wide variety of clothes. At least there was some underwear, some in a nice green that really caught her eye before it was covered up. Was that a dress? The slave blinked, a little overwhelmed by the volume of clothing, so much that Red was now also resembling a shopoholics closet, she was barely visible under the pile.

"And you'll have to wait for your shoes and boots, the cobbler hasn't finished them yet," Lucy explained as she frowned. "Now go put them all away, carefully!" She warned with a raised finger. "Or I will be telling the Queen exactly who messed up the clothes she requested." Both young women were pinned with a stern gaze. Red blinking like a puppy which Emma thought was a bit overkill but then she didn't know how seriously this woman took her threats.

"Last time you ruined a dress she gave you, you couldn't sit down for a week," Lucy reminded the wolf who gave a little yip, as though remembering the pain then looked suitably chastised.

"Yes, Lucy," she sighed with an eye roll which gave Emma a glimpse of the teenager she would have been not so long ago. The thought intrigued her.

"Come on," Red urged with a backward glance at the stern face of the seamstress. Emma followed her back to the queen's room and into her small space.

"Where the hell am I going to put all this?" She grumbled as she took in the limited amount of storage space. Red frowned.

"There used to be a -," the wolf stared at the wall for a moment before darting forward and pressing a seemingly random brick. Emma gasped as a doorway appeared and opened out into a walk in closet. "Good, huh?" Red beamed at the stunned expression on the blonde's face.

"Uh, huh," Emma managed. This magic shit was the bomb. She grinned, she liked nice things, clothes included, her wardrobe back in her world wasn't huge but it was exclusive.

"I'll help," Red grabbed the armful of clothing she had dumped on the bed and they entered the room together. Emma was very impressed by the quality and workmanship that had gone into, well everything. the lingerie was exquisite. The pants and shirts were well cut and she could tell they would fit well. It turned out there were four dresses in total and it was then that Emma paused and took a moment to study her companion.

"Red?" The wolf turned to her friend with a smile.

"Yes? There was that blink again, it seemed unnecessary but a habit, one that seemed to suit her for some reason Emma couldn't put her finger on.

"How did you get here, to the palace?" The slave asked.

"The Queen found me," Red answered easily but Emma sensed an undertone to her words.

"How did you, when did she -?" Emma didn't really want to voice the question, afraid of what the answer may be. There was a difference between her position as a consenting adult and a child's.

"When did I become her slave?" Emma nodded. "From the beginning," Red confirmed with a shrug.

"At fifteen?" Emma could hear the cringing disapproval in her own tone.

"Yes," a curt nod. "But she was kind, gentle." It was Emma's turn to frown. "She took me in and looked after me. She's harsh and strong, cruel sometimes but not a monster," Red confirmed as she took in her friend's expression. "Change, wash." The blonde did as she was bid, changing completely as the blood had splattered her trousers too. She washed then selected some clothes to wear, a similar outfit but of her own clothes. The new pants felt good, stretched tight over her strong thighs.

"Come," Emma pushed the last drawer closed and followed the wolf back out into the hallway. Red padded down the corridor, her footsteps silent as always, the wolf in her making itself known. Emma followed but she had no idea where they were going. Red led them to yet another wing of the palace, then outside and across a courtyard to a neat, two storey building that was built against the outer wall. Red put her fingers to her lips, gesturing for the blonde to be quite. Emma nodded and followed the wolf inside. As soon as the inner door was pushed open she was met by a cacophony of sound. It was Emma's turn to blink as she looked around at the chaos within.

It was a school. Children of varying ages were laughing and playing, colourful toys flying around in the air, propelled by magic.

"It's playtime," Red explained as she took in the stunned expression on her friend's face. "The queen pays for all children to get and education. The rich are educated alongside the poor, the queen believes it fosters a strong sense of community." Emma could only nod as she looked around the room and saw an more formal classroom set up at the back along with a library full of books.

"Red!" A small girl raced towards the wolf, taking a flying leap only for the wolf to catch her. Once Red was made Emma was pushed back against the wall by a tide of small bodies running towards her friend all shrieking in such high pitches that poor Red was wincing at the noise her ears were being subject to.

"Red!" A scolding voice made itself heard over the din. "What do you think you're doing? Coming in here and disrupting my school room!" Red looked up sheepishly to face her accuser. Emma saw an older woman, a very typical school m'am all grey hair and hair piled on her head and glasses perched on her nose. The slave saw an uncanny resemblance to Professor Mcgonnagal and did a double take, this place kept putting her off balance. Now if only Bellatrix and Hermione were around here somewhere Emma would be a very happy bunny.

"Emma!" Red's voice snapped her out her thoughts. Red smiled to herself when she saw her friend had been totally in her own little world.

"Hmm?" The blonde questioned as she regained her composure. Although she couldn't really see the queen and Bellatrix co-existing happily, that would be a fight she would pay to see, with a little lube to hand -.

"Emma, this is Madame Piry, the school mistress," Red introduced her. "This is Emma." The wolf left the introduction there. Emma stood tall as she was studied with intelligent blue eyes, they appeared non-judgemental for which the slave was relieved. It seemed that those who served the queen were generally respectful of her choices but then it would be a death wish not to be, Emma reasoned.

"She's in charge of the children's education until they go to learn a trade or are apprenticed around the castle. Everyone works to help out around here. Emma nodded, but suspected that Madame Piry ran a tight ship.

"Playtime's over children!" A clap of the elder woman's hands rescued red from the pile of children she was disappearing under and they ran still giggling and chattering back to the more formal area of the school, the eldest children appearing to be around thirteen.

"Now out!" They were ushered out of the door with little ceremony and it was slammed forcefully behind them.

"She might be grumpy but she cares for the children," Red informed the blonde as she led the way back to the palace. "Although, there are more than she can really handle but the Queen has yet to find a suitable assistant," Emma nodded but didn't comment."The Queen should still be in court, we should join her," Red explained and Emma tensed, the wolf sensing her change of mood and frowned.

"What happened wasn't your fault," the wolf reached out to rest a hand on her friend's arm before hesitating and withdrawing it before touching her. "The Queen knows that, she's not stupid. She knows you wouldn't run but no-one else knows where you're from. That's the Queen's business, not theirs and for them to find out there are other worlds, well -," Red shrugged and Emma knew exactly what she meant, knowing you weren't living in the sole existence was a head fuck to say the least.

"A secret like that gives her power, over you and anyone who tries to predict how you will behave will not have that information. It means that she was fully aware that what happened today wasn't your fault. Apart from the collar of course," Red smiled cheerfully, the fact that Emma had been strangled by it not seeming to phase her.

"Did you ever run?" The wolf's look of surprise gave the blonde her answer.

"No. Well, not as such," Red answered with a shrug. "My life here is better than I left behind, despite it's complexities." Emma took this is information in and added it to the enigma that was her new friend. She was not one to push for information as she was a private person and not prone to gossiping but some information that was directly related to her own position was useful.

"Come on, we need to be there when she sentences the soldiers." Emma frowned but walked swiftly after the wolf, wondering what the queen had planned. She didn't really want to be the cause of any more deaths.

Xxxxx

**Next on the Collar **

_Emma was both horrified and fascinated. Then shocked as the guards around the room began pounding their spears in a rhythmic beat and began howling. Emma watched as Red threw her head back and joined in, her guards were _all_ wolves?_


	17. Chapter 17

_Back from vacation so here's the next chapter._

_Not safe for work. Sex and torture, oh well!_

Xxx

Emma followed Red through the palace and they quickly reached the doors to the throne room, they were open as the queen was already seated and surveying the room. The guards stepped back and allowed them entry. Emma tensed as they entered the room which was lined with the queen's personal guard, neatly positioned in parallel lines either side of the large space. The group of soldiers that had attacked Emma were being held in the centre of the room and the two women skirted them before approaching their mistress.

Regina watched as her pets walked towards her before kneeling on the bottom step of the dais, awaiting her instruction. She didn't speak but a gesture of her hand had Red moving to her customary place to the left of the throne, Emma made to follow her but a small shake of the head stopped the slave.

"You, stay there."

"Yes, Mistress," Emma bowed her head and dropped to her knees. Waiting.

Regina sighed as she looked down at the blonde. Six of her soldiers incapacitated by one lone female slave? She was impressed. Watching her pets fight each other had shown her how skilled the blonde was but one on one combat was different, taking on six experienced soldiers and beating them all was beyond impressive. Still, she should not have had to defend herself in the first place and _that_ was why they were here.

The guard kept their eyes straight ahead, not glancing at the throne where the queen was sitting, silent. However, it did not lessen the tension in the room, if anything it increased it. The queen was angry and when she was angry she was unpredictable. It was likely that her wrath would be focused on the errant soldiers but there was no guarantee. Anyone could get caught in the fall-out.

"Who apprehended you first, Pet?" Regina questioned coolly and the slave's head jerked up at the question.

"He did, Mistress," Emma pointed out the culprit and the queen beckoned him forward. He stepped away from the group and stood to attention before his queen. "Then him." She pointed at one of the other men, another who was badly beaten.

"Pet, show me your arms," Emma frowned but did as she was told, rolling up the sleeves of her loose shirt. When her arm was exposed to the elbow she stopped but a motion from the queen indicated that she should continue, so she did until both sleeves were turned back as far as her shoulder.

Regina frowned, she had noted how easily the blonde's pale skin bruised and sure enough angry marks were visible on her skin where she had been held captive. As the queen studied them her anger grew, why should she have to look at marks created by another?

All who were observing their ruler witnessed her lips curl into a snarl as she rose gracefully to her feet, passing the slave as she took the steps of her dais one at a time until she was two paces away from the soldiers in question.

"_You_ marked her, you marked _my_ slave," the words were hissed with such venom Red flinched as she watched her mistress circle the protagonist, eyes dark and the air alive with magic, the frisson causing the fine hairs on the wolf's arms to rise.

"It wasn't just me! He -," the solider began to protest until he ran out of air, falling to his knees as he fought for breath. Emma sympathised with him, it was a terrifying feeling but one she had accepted without question, without fight. Unlike the man who was now red faced and a few seconds from completely passing out, death even.

Regina stood over the solider and looked into his eyes. He was mortally afraid of her and so he should be.

"Pet?" Regina called to her slave for clarification.

"Mistress, his friend took my other arm. But, without that I believe all the others would have let me pass," she answered truthfully. She had seen the look of hesitation on the faces of the other soldiers, there had been no bravado or arrogance present there. She did not attempt to sway the opinions of the queen but she felt she owed the other men and women a fighting chance for their lives.

Regina frowned at the information but allowed the man a few breaths of air while she considered the slave's words.

"Find me a witness," she waved to one of her personal guard who saluted and jogged off to find someone to corroborate events as she bypassed her slave and stalked back up the steps to her throne, crossing her legs and gripping the finely sculpted arms so hard her knuckles turned white. Red noticed this and knew the queen was only just holding onto the rage the wolf knew was boiling inside her. This could get nasty, very quickly, the wolf could smell the magic in the air But, she and Emma would be there to help when it was all over.

It was only two or three minutes before the guard returned with two smartly dressed men, Red recognised them as two of the queen's bookkeepers. They were mild but respectable men, their position in the palace treasury requiring both a high level of trust and discretion.

"Your Majesty," both men spoke their greeting and waited for the queen to speak. Regina reigned in her rage and glared at them.

"Tell me your version of the _disturbance_," the queen asked, her tone one of disinterest, although all present knew this to be false.

"Ah, well," the first stuttered before tailing off, his eyes fixed on the blonde slave.

"Majesty, your slave was simply walking through the hallways, she appeared to be looking for something. Your men jostled her, they were not paying attention to where they were going. She appeared annoyed but did not confront them. It was not until she tried to proceed that they, _he," _the man pointed his finger at the accused, "he grabbed her and then he," the finger moved, "also took hold of her. No words were exchanged between the men but they challenged her and accused her of trying to escape although why I have no idea, she was not heading toward the exit." He sounded genuinely confused by the soldier's actions. Regina inhaled the blew the air out through her nose, trying to stay calm. Her witness had corroborated her slave's story.

Not that she had doubted her.

Regina cocked her head as she surveyed the men, the guilty men. She was ignoring the other four, for now, her guard would keep them locked up until she could be bothered to deal with them.

"I charge you with bodily harm with intent to damage the property of the Crown. That would be _my property_," she hissed, glaring as she stood to her full height, the dais putting her well above everyone else in the room, except Red who was taller and stood behind her.

There was a flash of light and then screaming, desperate, frantic screaming. Emma blinked and saw that the two accused were wrapped in wire, razor wire, as it cut into their flesh. Slicing through skin and embedding itself in muscle as they screamed, the leather of their armour no barrier to the wire's maleficence.

"No one touches what is mine," the queen announced calmly as she lifted her skirts slightly and gracefully, oh so gracefully, walked down the steps and towards the main doors, completely ignoring the men still screaming, the more they struggled the more the wire cut and tore. The more they bled until the air was thick with the copper tang.

Emma was both horrified and fascinated. Then shocked as the guards around the room began pounding their spears in a rhythmic beat and began howling. Emma watched as Red threw her head back and joined in, her guards were all wolves?

Regina allowed a smirk to appear at the wonderful cacophony of sound.

"Pet," a click of her fingers accompanied her command and there was immediate silence. Another click and the accused disappeared, to reappear in the main courtyard, tethered for all to see. They would die soon, but not too soon. A slow, excruciating death as they slowly bed out. Regina sniffed. That should get the message across that her pet was untouchable, that _anything_ she owned was untouchable. If it didn't -. She frowned at the thought. Then she would have to get _creative_. She smiled, that could be fun, a chuckle erupting as she slowed her pace, wanting her slave by her side.

"Go!" Red urged in a whisper, jolting Emma into action and the slave stood from where she had been kneeling and took long, swift strides over the polished marble of the floor until she caught up with her mistress, just as she was about to leave the room.

"Red!" The wolf took the steps easily, long legs soon bringing her alongside her mistress and the slave. They walked through the halls in silence, the queen heading towards her chambers. She burst through the large double doors and came to a stop in the middle of the room, whirling to face her pets.

Emma took one look at expression on the face of her mistress and dropped to her knees, Red a split second behind her. The sight of their bowed heads caused Regina to scowl, she was tense.

Extremely tense.

"Mistress?" Red murmured, daring to raise her eyes to meet the dark pools staring down at her. The wolf could sense the queen's magic, it was adding it's unique scent to the air and reacting with her own magic, sending tingles through her body and arousing her.

Regina recognised the look in her wolf's eyes and smirked, issuing a curt nod before turning on her heel and leaving the room, her destination her bedchamber. Red followed, a curl of her finger beckoning to the blonde slave indicating that she should follow. Regina waited at the foot of her bed, on the thick fur rug where her pets often slept, she watched as Red paused in the threshold and quickly undressed, her slave taking the cue and copying her actions, both placing their clothes on the chair just inside the room.

There was silence as Red approached and began to efficiently undress her mistress, handing each piece of clothing to Emma who took them and placed them neatly on the appropriate stand. The slave couldn't help but marvel as layer after layer of silk was peeled away, the queen now totally unwrapped from her dress and standing in only her undergarments, which Emma noted were exquisite. The panties emerald silk with black lace trim, cut high on her ass, exposing generous but perfectly toned cheeks. Her breasts were covered by a matching corset which pushed her breasts up high and accentuated her slim waist which flared into curvaceous hips. Red began to unfasten it from the back, the queen standing tall and still, eyes roving over her slave's naked body.

She really was perfect, Regina marvelled as she studied the pale skin of her new pet. The wounds from the previous night still raw but on their way to healing, a vivid reminder of their shared pleasure. The blonde had removed the bandage that had been wrapped around her ribs when undressing, the bruises on her upper arms angered the queen but that had been dealt with so she let it go. Red finally freed her from the confines of the tight garment and she took a deep breath, not missing the way the blonde's pupils grew with her arousal as she watched and waited. She and Red had a well practised dance, she trusted her wolf, to a degree, more than she trusted anyone else. So, when she was released from the corset she allowed the wolf to slide her underwear down off her hips, careful hands drawing it all the way down her legs until they pooled at her feet, a small step and she was free.

Emma watched Red undress her mistress, keen green eyes missing nothing as dark perfection was slowly revealed to her. Eyes roved over plump lips, breasts heavy but well proportioned, nipples dark and erect as they stood proud of the soft flesh. She knew she was being watched but couldn't help but drop her gaze lower to her stomach, feint shadows accentuating the muscles, then lower again to the small patch of hair between her thighs.

"Mistress," it was then that Emma dropped to her knees, honestly overwhelmed by what she was seeing. Their eyes met and Regina felt her magic surge, it wasn't lost on her pet who gasped but looked confused, eyes practically black with latent arousal.

"Come," slender fingers beckoned, voice commanded and Emma followed. Followed her mistress to the foot of the bed where they stood face to face. Vicious kisses followed, the queen dominating her pet who whimpered as her mouth was assaulted.

Why did she feel this way? Emma had no idea how the queen had this much control over her, it wasn't just the collar, it was her. She invaded the blonde's mind and body and she just couldn't think straight. She was beginning to understand why some envied her position, the woman was intoxicating. Powerful, desirable, deadly.

Red watched the queen kiss her slave and felt her arousal rise at the sight. Emma belonged here, with the queen, with them. That much was obvious to the wolf. She had seen slaves come and go but none that had intrigued her mistress this much, none that matched her, challenged her yet fit so well with her as the blonde did. Except maybe herself. The wolf's train of thought was broken when her mistress pulled away from the blonde and stepped towards the bed.

"Red," the wolf moved toward her mistress, coming to a stop before her, not touching but close enough to feel the heat from her skin. A deep breath sent her head reeling, there it was again, the arousal and the magic, both almost tangible in the air.

Regina reached out and cupped the wolf's sex enjoying the wetness already there, fingers stroked as she fed her magic into the wolf. Red groaned and threw her head back and the queen slowly pulled her hand back, purple mist revealing a strap on of significant size, the leather securing it snugly on the wolf's body. Emma raised her brows, both shocked and impressed.

"Come, put that pretty mouth to use," Regina demanded as she climbed onto the bed and settled herself against the plump pillows on her bed, thighs falling casually open. "Now!" The harsh tone spurred Emma into action, once she was sure it was her presence that was required. The slave crawled up from the foot of the bed and knelt on all fours between her mistresses legs, hair hanging down but she made sure to keep it from touching the queen until she was given permission.

"Same as before," Regina commanded and settled herself more comfortable as her pet dropped onto her stomach and cautiously used her hands to position her mistresses legs. When she met no resistance she moved and dropped her head, hot tongue taking it's first taste, moaning as she did. It was as good and as intoxicating as she remembered.

Emma soon got into a rhythm, her memory serving her well, the rough hand tangled in her hair both guiding her and controlling her but she had enough movement to really go to town on the queen. Regina soon found herself breathing heavily, she was as talented as the wolf, if different. But different was good.

Red stood at the foot of the bed and watched as the slave pleasured her mistress, it was an erotic vision, golden hair between tanned thighs, the queen's eyes closed and head thrown back, breath coming in short pants. It was rare she let go like that but even now the wolf knew she remained in control. The sight and scents had the wolf's sex throbbing with need but she waited, observing the ease at which the blonde brought the queen quickly to the brink but then took her down slowly only to build it back up again, she wasn't rushing.

Dark eyes snapped open and met Red's green ones and an unspoken order was given.

Emma felt the bed dip behind her just as she felt warm hands, very warm hands, caress her ass, gentle swirls of contact before they trailed lower and pushed her thighs apart, coming to rest there a moment before moving back to rest on her buttocks. The queen's hold on the slave's hair tightened indicating she was not to cease her actions even as Emma felt hands massaged her ass, fingers slipping between her cheeks, dipping into the wetness to be found there.

Regina opened her eyes as she heard, and felt, her pet moan, the vibrations delicious. Red was kneeling between her legs and she could see her arm moving as she played with the slave. Emma pushed her ass up, wanting to increase the pressure of the wolf's fingers as her mouth lapped and sucked at her mistress, hips bucking as she was teased.

Red locked eyes with her queen as she played with Emma, the slave was wet, very wet and her fingers were slicking through the thick fluid, circling her entrance and as they did the muscle contracted under her touch. Emma moaned again as they very tip of a finger entered her but it wasn't enough. She could feel the queen's magic where she was in contact with her skin, like a static shock but one of pure erotic charge, burning it's way into her body, deeper and deeper the longer she was in contact with her mistress, soon it would be in her very core, dominating her from the inside.

Regina smiled as she felt her magic connect with the slave, possessing her, she was now in total control, if she wanted to be, but right now the girl was doing a good job by herself. As her pet's tongue began to slide inside her, Regina let her head fall back but not before she gave a slight nod and it was all her wolf needed.

Emma cried out, the sound muffled against the queen's flesh, fingers scratching her scalp and anchoring her in place with a harsh twist of hair around her mistresses hand, the pain cutting into her and exploding in her sex just at the exact second she was impaled from behind. Red thrust her hips forward, sliding the shaft inside the slave groaning in pleasure as she did, the queen's magic allowing her to feel, _everything. _The heat, the wet, the tightness and the way the slave clenched around the intrusion. Emma knew it was Red, had seen what the queen had done, in fact she could _feel_ it was the wolf, feel it via the queen's magic she was using. Red's hands fell to pale hips, grasping firmly and guiding them up and back so she could slide in deeper, and she did, Emma letting out another long, low moan as Red filled her, skin meeting skin as she came to rest against the slave's ass.

Regina fisted the blonde's hair and pulled her head up.

"Make me cum," she ordered, locking eyes with the blonde just as Red pulled out of her and slammed back in, hard and deep, Regina watched as her pet's eyes rolled back in her head before closing completely, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream. The queen knew Red was good at what she did, she was very experienced but she never tired of watching her wolf take pleasure from another. It was one of the rewards she bestowed upon her wolf for being such a loyal pet.

"Now!" The queen growled and the magic inside Emma turned from pleasurable to painful, her whole body spasaming in reaction before the hum of pleasure returned leaving the slave gasping and Red groaning as the blonde clenched around her. It only took a moment but it was obviously too long as the pain returned, longer this time but with the same result. Emma couldn't think straight but she was anchored by both Red and the queen, caught between them, her body out of her control but pushed higher and further towards the pleasure she craved.

This time when the pain left she felt warm, relaxed but the queen's magic was still burning inside her now familiar in its presence. This time her mouth automatically sought our the queen's sex, arms circling things and pulling her mistress tight against her mouth. Regina was the one to groan this time as a hot, stiff tongue entered her, it's tip dexterous and wicked as it sought out it's mistresses desires.

Red was entranced by the sight before her, she nearly passed out from pleasure as the slave tensed around her, squeezing her so tight. She locked eyes with her queen even as the blonde relaxed and went limp, but only for a second before she was once again pleasuring her mistress, hips rocking back against the wolf. Red began to drive harder, and faster knowing that she had very little control over the blonde's climax but every control over her own. But first she would ensure the queen had her pleasure so she set a steady pace, thrusting into the slave, the motion transferring to her mistress who had the tell-tale flush on her chest and light sheen of sweat that meant she was getting close.

Emma switched her attention to the queen's erect bundle of nerves, sucking it deep into her mouth, the queen arching up into her, a moan escaping as both hands wound into her pet's hair, driving her on, and on. Red's movements adding force to the actions but never taking control away from her, their queen, their mistress. Regina was coming undone, her thighs quivering with impending release, her ever talented little slave proving herself once again, teeth nipping, tongue lapping, circling, fucking harder and faster, her magic building and building, already hard to control, she just couldn't- .

Both Emma and Red were caught full force by the explosion as climax rocked the queen. Regina fell over the edge, nerves on fire, every fibre of her being connecting her to the two young women who called her mistress as her magic poured from her and into them only to repeat, wave after wave, after wave. Red was used to it, knew what to expect and she was the first to recover, a glance at her queen reassured her, eyes still dark with her magic as they locked with the wolf's over the slave.

Emma was helpless, she couldn't move, the magic had taken every ounce of her strength and left her weak as a kitten and totally limp. A tug on her hair re-focused her and she felt the queen move but was still too dazed to understand what was wanted from her. Regina saw the state her pet was in and shared a smirk with Red, freeing herself from under the blonde's collapsed body and kneeling up, facing her wolf, hand still firmly gripping her pet's hair.

The first sign something was going on was when Emma felt the grip on her hair change, her neck was pulled back and an arm under her hips pulled her up so she was on all fours. She didn't struggle. She knew she was just a toy for her mistresses pleasure. Red held Emma in position as her queen prepared herself.

"Open you mouth," Emma heard the words but took her an additional second to process them and in that time fingers were already on her chin so she did as bid, Red still inside her but unmoving, her arm still around the blonde's waist, holding her still so it must be the queen's hand. Only then did she open her eyes to see her mistress, or rather the harness and dildo her mistress was now wearing. There was a brief moment of realisation but by that point the queen was already sliding the tip over her bottom lip and into her mouth, Red's hold on her hair completely immobilising her head. There was a pause, the tip resting against her teeth as hands cupped her face, now there was not even a millimetre to move even though no magic was being used to restrain her, she was just trapped between them.

Regina canted her hips forward and began to slowly push into her pet's mouth, she looked down, the sight of red lips closing around her highly erotic but not as erotic as those green eyes now staring up at her. Regina had used the same magic on herself as she had on Red so she could feel the slave's mouth on her, an extension of her essence into the inanimate object allowed her to experience pleasure in a different way, it was not even physical as such but she could feel it in her core. Magic had it's uses, she was distracted as her pet began to use her tongue on her and suck the dildo in deeper resulting in a gasp escaping.

Emma decided to go with it as the queen could obviously feel what she was doing. So, she began to use her mouth to lick and suck and scrape her teeth over the dildo, unsure of how this worked but knowing her mistress was feeling something, feeling a lot by the loud groans and moans that she had started to make. At the same time Red had begun to fuck her again and she was being fucked between them.

Red kept a firm grip on Emma's hips as she fucked her, matching her rhythm to that of the queen who was fucking her slave's mouth. It surprised neither of the brunettes that the slave was also gifted in giving oral pleasure, Regina keeping her hands on her pet's face as she rocked her hips in and out. Emma felt the hold in her hair release, allowing her increased mobility of her head, back and forth at least but she had some autonomy of movement so began to take more and more of the queen into her mouth.

Regina was slowly making her thrusts deeper, her pet easily taking what she was giving, more and more of the dildo being taken into her mouth, Red's pace perfectly matched as the blonde's body was see-sawed between them.

"Harder," the queen ordered and Red smirked, running her fingers over the slave's back before dragging her razor sharp nails over freshly healed skin, crimson blooming in their wake as she left open wounds behind. Emma gasped, the pain mixing deliciously with a deep thrust from the wolf which in turn forced the queen's dildo deeper into her throat, so deep she just swallowed, pulling the entire length inside.

Regina almost came then, the slave's throat so tight, the move unexpected but welcomed by the queen as she picked up her pace, each thrust now being taken in deep by her pet, teeth grazing her on the way out. She once again locked eyes with her wolf who was now flushed, eyes hooded as she rhythmically pumped into the slave, a blush of arousal on her chest, she looked beautiful in her passion. On an unspoken agreement they sped up, battering the slave's body with their lustful attentions. Emma was caught between pleasure and pain, arousal and abuse as she was used for others carnal gain.

"Open your eyes," a breathless order and Emma snapped them open to stare up at her mistress just as fingers began to caress the bulge the dildo made in her throat, such gentle caresses a stark contrast to the violent fucking that it turned the slave on even more and she leant what strength she had to aid their movements, rocking back and forth between them.

Her mistresses movements were becoming erratic, jerky so the slave took a deep breath and forced her aching jaw to close tightly around the dildo on the next thrust clamped her lips down, swallowing and sucking as hard as she could.

Regina let out a throaty cry and her head fell back, exposing the curve of her throat. Red once again scored her nails over the slaves back when she saw her mistresses reaction knowing she was very close. The wolf's fingers found both Emma's clit and ass, circling one, pushing inside the other as she leaned forward to meet the queen's kiss, lips and teeth meeting in a clash of nips, the queen drawing blood as her body was thrown into orgasm by the slave's talented mouth.

Emma let out a silent scream around the queen's dildo lodged deep in the throat as Red touched her, penetrated her as she pushed back onto the wolf as she filled her, sending her over the edge but there was more. This time the magical backlash was even more intense as Emma was consumed with the magic from both women, this time there was no relief, it jut kept coming and so did she, body wracked by a constant stream of pleasure so intense it was painful. But it felt so good.

So good, so -.

Regina broke the kiss she was sharing with her wolf and looked down, her pet totally unconscious, still fully impaled. A beautiful sight indeed.

**Next on The Collar**

"_Why do the wolves work for the queen?" Emma questioned as they crossed the grounds to the stables. Red was taking her on a tour of the city while the queen was busy with her court. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Here you go, the next instalment of the saga._

_For those who have been asking about Snow/Emma's parentage, magic and her relationship with Regina these will all be dealt with but this is going to be a long story so I won't be rushing. Things will not change overnight but at a natural pace._

_Enjoy, Lil'D xx_

xxxxxx

Regina spared a glance for the blonde curled up on the rug as she climbed out of bed the next morning, lip curling in a smirk as she recalled the debauchery of the previous night. As she passed she sent a sharp shock of magic into the young woman.

Emma was woken by pain and she was scrambling to her feet in seconds, frantically searching for her attacker, unsure of her surroundings until she registered that she was in the queen's bedroom. When she laid eyes on the queen in all her naked glory she quickly regained her composure, dropping to her knees but wincing as she did so. She was sore and the thought sent her mind back to the previous night, or what she could remember of it. The queen and Red using her and making her cum so hard she must have passed out.

Regina's smirk increased as she noticed the flush spread across the blonde's cheeks and chest but her head remained down, in deference to her mistress but her arousal painted scarlet for all to see. Or was it shame? No, the deep, slightly ragged breaths were those of remembered pleasure.

"Pet," the queen's voice demanded her attention and Emma raised her eyes.

"Yes, Mistress?" She answered calmly, if a little hoarsely.

"Help me bathe," she instructed and continued her progress into the bathing chamber and then into the warm soothing water of the pool, her muscles stiff from the fucking she'd given her slave the night before. Emma followed, her mind reeling with the actions and implications of what had happened the previous night. She had obviously pleased her mistress by the way she was being treated this morning, being allowed to bathe the queen, to run her hands over the smooth, warm skin as she stood behind her, breasts brushing against the back of her mistress as she soaped her body.

Regina leaned back into the attentions, smiling at the gasp her slave issued when firm breasts came into full contact with the her body.

"Hair." At the command Emma reached for the shampoo and began lathering it into thick, dark locks. The queen's hair wasn't overly long, not as long as hers, it brushed the brunette's shoulders and was much shorter than most of the women's Emma had seen here. They tended to wear it medievally long and the queen's style stood out but it suited her, set her apart and highlighted those wicked dark eyes and high cheekbones.

Regina tilted her head back as the warm water rinsed it clean then shook out the excess water before stepping out of the pool. It was silent except for the sounds of the water and their movements within, it was not a heavy silence though, simply one born from contentment with the situation. Emma happy that the queen was pleased with her. Regina, pleased that her slave had surrendered so completely to her after first using her talents to bring her pleasure. Great pleasure if she was honest, the blonde had a talented mouth, in more ways than one. Plus, she was an accomplished attendant and had rapidly become very in tune with the queen and her needs, that is where her slaves usually failed, they may have talents in the bedroom but lacked the finesse to please her in other ways.

The queen stood still while she was dried, gently but thoroughly, Emma careful to remove every last drop of water from her skin before changing the towel wrapped around her mistresses hair for a fresh one, stepping back and bowing her head when she had finished her ministrations.

"Bathe then dress. Join me so we may eat," Regina instructed before returning to her room to dress, the splashing sounds of a person washing hastily an indication that her instructions were being followed. She magicked the adjoining door closed to give herself privacy and quickly selected her attire for the day. Regina frowned as she recalled the bureaucracy that was to bore her for the day ahead. Maybe she could make it more interesting? The corners of her mouth turning up as she ran through the options as she surveyed herself in the mirror. Perfect.

Emma finished her bath by ducking under the water to rinse her hair then boosting herself out, still dripping wet but a quick towelling off dried her enough to jog to her own room and dress. A few moments spent on tying back her wet hair and she was ready to join her mistress. In fact she beat her to the room and was already kneeling in her place when the queen walked in.

Regina was surprised to see the woman there, waiting. The queen sat down on her usual chair and noted that Red had provided a heavily laden tray for their breakfast. She began to pick at the food, ignoring her pet as she looked over a sheaf of papers pertaining to her meetings that day. As she read she began to absent-mindedly hold out morsels of food to the slave who took them so delicately that the queen didn't really notice until lips lingered and suckled, teeth nibbling the ends of her fingers in a most arousing way.

It was only then that Regina realised the entire plate of food had been consumed and looked down to see her fingertips enveloped by plump lips and hooded green eyes were looking back at her. Emma observed the queen as her tongue toyed suggestively with the flesh in her mouth. The way her mistress regarded her was a good indication that she was enjoying the attention. The fingers were withdrawn and came to rest under the blonde's chin, tilting it up so the blonde had no choice but to look at her mistress.

"Last night, how did you feel?" Emma's first reaction was to jerk away but strong fingers held her firm and dark eyes bored into hers as the blonde struggled with her emotions, struggled to organise her thoughts. "Answer me," Regina softened her tone as she sensed the slave's turmoil. Yes, she was her mistress and had the right to demand answers but she also knew that this was an important question for her pet to answer.

"I -," Emma just wasn't able to put anything into words. She'd had no time to process events and make sense of them. Everything she was feeling was so alien to her, so overwhelming that she was unable to vocalise her emotions.

"Think about it. I will ask you again at the end of the day." Emma nodded, thankful for the reprieve and dropped her head, slightly ashamed and embarrassed that she was unable to answer a seemingly simple question. She was also mortified that she was so bothered about pleasing the older woman, this wasn't her, she always stayed detached from roles but this was really getting to her, the queen was getting to her. Regina noticed her reaction but chose to ignore it, instead holding out a document for her slave to take. "You can read?"

"Yes, Mistress," Emma nodded, grateful for the change of topic and took the paper thrust at her. She frowned as she read through it, taking her time to digest the slightly flowery language to reveal it's content.

"What is your opinion?" Emma frowned as she considered her mistresses words.

"It seems that you, Mistress, would be tied into paying a set price for goods regardless of market conditions," Regina raised her brow, impressed by the slave's deduction, it had been well hidden in the context of the document, so much so that her advisor's had missed the fact.

"Indeed, I would. You're not just a pretty face are you?" Emma felt herself blush like a schoolgirl at the compliment as lips purse and dark eyes look down at her but the blonde treated is as a rhetorical question and did not answer.

"I want you to spend some time with Red today, she has some errands to run," the queen explained and Emma was pleased, Red was very adept of understanding how the queen affected her, having seemingly gone through a lot of this herself. Maybe she could help?

"Red will meet us in the atrium," the queen explained before leaning forward and capturing the blonde's lips, Emma leaning into the kiss, the contact sending tingles of magic through her, arousing her. Regina smiled to herself as her pet moaned, she was so receptive. They kissed for several minutes, the queen dominating the slave's mouth.

"We must go," the kiss was broken and Emma left gasping, the memory staying with her until they left the queen's chambers and met Red.

"Why do the wolves work for the queen?" Emma questioned as they crossed the grounds to the stables, Red was taking her on a tour of the city now that the queen was busy with her court.

"Well, my kind have a bad reputation," Red began, as they entered the stable yard. "Here," Emma was handed the reins to a large white horse and the blonde eyed it warily. "Come on," Red was already astride her chestnut mount and looking down on the blonde, she lifted her foot up to the stirrup and swung herself up until she was on a similar height to Red who smiled and nodded at the relatively graceful mount.

"Just follow my lead, the horse is placid and won't cause you trouble. A more suitable mount will be found when the Queen has assessed your skills, in more than the bedroom," Red finished with a wicked smirk at which Emma scowled.

"So, yes. Bad reputation," Red continued, returning to the previous topic as they rode side by side past the training yards. "A few of my kind made no effort to control themselves and their killing was great and bloody. Usually a wolf doesn't turn until they hit puberty, I was late and my grandmother thought it had skipped a generation. She was wrong, I killed her when I turned the first time, I had no control, so I ran." The blonde looked up to see sadness etched on the wolf's face, she had no comprehension of how that would have affected the young girl, the child, Red had been.

"Soldiers were sent to bring me home but in the end it was the Queen who found me." Emma frowned, sensing a lot more to the story but letting it slide. "So," Red continued, "even before my change the wolves had been run out of most kingdoms but the queen opened her doors to them. She gave them a section of the forest to call their own, where their children can be safe."

Emma nodded, it sounded like something the queen would do.

"She gave any wolf who earned it a place in her guard and magic amulets to allow the children control when they turn. In exchange the wolves have given their loyalty."

"And you?" Emma had heard the queen refer to Red as her alpha but she didn't know what that meant. Did werewolves behave like real wolves to that extent?

"Me?" Red grinned and shrugged. "She won me over in several ways. She found me and she taught me control."

"She collared you?" Emma questioned, she had seen Red's collar displayed in the wolf's rooms.

"She did, a grave insult for a wolf," Red confirmed with a grim smile. "But, she wanted something from me and she gave me a lot in return. I'm not like most wolves, my blood is different. I am apparently from an alpha blood line, we are born to lead a pack. So, where the Queen took the place as alpha for the other wolves, the same would not have worked on me. She had to break me first, defeat me and become my alpha." Red explained and Emma nodded, fascinated by the story.

"Which she obviously achieved, and I'm glad. Being an alpha is a lot of responsibility," Red explained with a smile. "This way I am still alpha over the pack but I can also defer authority to the Queen without submitting to a dominant wolf," Red scowled. "It is rare to have a female alpha, they are usually male and therefore in order not to lose my position I would have had to defend my right from any male who challenged me. You can imagine how that would have ended, had I ever lost?"

Emma mirrored her scowl and noticed they were now outside the palace gates. The blonde gazed around, curious. The road was paved and was lined with purpose built stores selling various wares as it curled around the palace walls. It was like a medieval strip mall.

"And Braxas?" Emma referred to the queen's captain, "he's not a wolf, is he?"

"No," Red frowned at the question. "He's not wolf, but his wife was," Emma noted the past tense. "She was murdered and the Queen tracked down her killer, for that Braxas pledged his fealty. He is an experienced and gifted soldier who earned the respect of the Queen and the pack and therefore commands them, we see him as one of our own." Emma nodded at the explanation and it drastically revised her opinion of the man who she had repeatedly clashed with. She would be sure to bear that in mind when she next dealt with him.

"The armourer, saddler and other merchants that trade a lot with the queen have stalls and workshops closest to the palace," Red pointed out those as they rode, changing the topic of conversation. "The smiths too," Emma stared as a real life blacksmith pounded on what looked like a sword blade in his forge.

"People will stare, they _always_ stare at me. They take an interest in my business as it is carried out on the Queen's behest" Red smirked as she guided her horse toward the armourer. "Put your hood up if it bothers you," Emma did, pulling up the large hood on her coat, placing her face in shadow.

"They work together," Red gestured between the smithy and armoury. "He makes the blades and the armourer puts them together and decorates them.," Emma nodded as she continued to look around. It was cleaner than she expected and in good repair, it didn't smell either which was a pleasant surprise. The few people who had business this close to the gates were well dressed, even the ones who seemed less well off were still dressed in decent wool and cotton garments, not rags.

"Red!" A cheerful voice greeted the wolf and Emma turned to see who was calling, an attractive blonde with her hair tied off her face stepped out of the armoury and waved as their horses drew closer.

"Alex," Red waved back and pulled up her horse by the woman's side. "Do you have it?"

"I do," the strange blonde rested her hand on Red's thigh and held out a package in a velvet bag that looked very familiar to Emma. It was the same as the one that had held her collar. Red saw her friend frown and smiled, her wolf eyes having no trouble seeing past the shadow cast by Emma's hood.

"Don't worry, for decoration only," she replied slightly cryptically Emma thought but it allayed her fears, slightly. "Alex, this is Emma," the slave dropping her hood as the blondes locked eyes, Emma allowing her darker side out to play as they stared each other out, the woman on the ground soon deferring to the one on the horse. She was about to turn her attention back to Red when Alex gasped, catching sight of Emma's collar for the first time.

"That's -," she stopped.

"This is Emma," Red repeated and the slave gave a nod of her head in acknowledgement.

"But -," it seemed as though the other blonde was at a loss for words. "So soon?" Red shrugged then smirked, slaves did not usually leave the palace without the queen for sometime, most never did.

"Emma's different. The queen is quite taken with her," the wolf confirmed.

"I can see why," Alex replied in a flirty tone causing Red to snarl at the woman.

"Are you crazy? Emma might be riding out but she belongs only to the Queen!" She growled, sounding truly bestial and even Emma baulked. Alex seemed to remember to whom she was talking.

"Sorry Red, it's just -," she flashed another look up to Emma. "She wears the collar well," were her final choice of words. "As well as you did." Emma assumed that was meant as a compliment. "Well, I am sure you will serve our Queen well," the tone was now slightly rueful as she addressed the slave.

"She does. But you are more valuable here, than in her bed," Red's words seemed conciliatory which was at odds with Emma's perception of her circumstances. Wasn't she, as the queen's slave, to be pitied? "You served her well."

"Well, if she ever releases you, you have a bed-mate here," the blonde flirted with the wolf who just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"No, we both know I need a firm hand," Red winked before nudging her mount forward, the velvet bag now tied to her saddle, Emma non the wiser to it's content.

"True," Alex replied but her eyes lingered on the slave, eyes slightly narrowed as she studied her. Emma returned the interest but with her professional mask in place. Aloof and inscrutable, again the other woman was first to drop her eyes, the action not lost on Red who smirked.

"Trust me Alex, she has her own skills. And can take anything the Queen throws at her, she's going to be around a while." The blonde gave a brief nod and stepped back from the horses.

"See you soon, Red," the armourer waved as they rode away, the wolf raising a hand in farewell.

"Sorry," Red apologised once they were out of ear shot. "She was with our mistress a while but she grew bored. Alex never did anything wrong, just has talents the Queen would rather use elsewhere." Red explained. "But the Queen is addictive," Emma murmured her agreement and watched as the wolf fished into the velvet bag and pulled out an intricately decorated cuff, it looked too big to be a wrist cuff. Upper arm maybe? "See, Alex is highly skilled." Emma nodded as she looked over the item, it was inlaid with both gold and silver metals.

"She is," was all Emma would say as they rode. Red eyed the slave who was glancing around but seemed too absorbed in her thoughts to continue the conversation.

"Can I help?" Red enquired softly, having a good idea where the slave's thoughts lay. Emma jerked her head at the question and surveyed the wolf, her friend it now seemed.

"She -, she asked me how I felt, about last night," the blonde mumbled as she avoided eye contact, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. Red raised her brows but was unsurprised by the queen's question.

"Take your time, be honest." Was Red's advice. "She will know if you're not." Emma nodded and they completed the rest of their errands in silence, the slave's eyes taking everything in.

"I will take you further into the city another day, I'm done for now and I think the Queen will be waiting for us," Red said glancing up at the sky to gauge the time. Emma sighed and wished for a simple wrist watch or her cell phone. The wolf glanced at her friend and noted the strain showing on the blonde's face, she often forgot what an adjustment this must be for her even though she had slipped so effortlessly into the role.

"Come," Red guided her horse to a stop outside a low building and jumped off, hitching her mount to the rail outside and gesturing for Emma to do the same. The blonde followed suite and trailed the wolf as she entered the building.

Xxxx

**Next on The Collar**

"_Keep your collar hidden," she murmured. "it would not do for the Queen's slave to be seen in a place like this." Emma nodded, the interior was dark but she elected to keep her hood up as a precaution._


	19. Chapter 19

_Here you go._

_Not much to say today except thanks for all the reviews and new follows/faves._

_And...I have posted a 'cover' for The Collar on my Tumblr account. Can't post it here as it is highly M rated. Thanks to Spookshowbabyx for the picture._

_Please forgive any typo's, I've checked and rechecked but sure I've missed some._

_Lil'd over and out! _

xxxxxx

It was a bar, tavern, whatever.

Red led them to a secluded table at the back.

"Keep your collar hidden," she murmured, "it would not do for the Queen's slave to be seen in a place like this." Emma nodded, the interior was dark but she elected to keep her hood up as a precaution.

"This is allowed?" The slave queried, worried that Red may be keeping her out longer than was necessary.

"Well, you need to eat. I have explicit orders that you are to be kept fed and I would be neglecting you if we did _not_ stop to eat," Red threw her a wink and she relaxed a little. The wolf waved over a serving girl who eyed the pair with interest, she was maybe sixteen or seventeen, very pretty with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"Mistress Red?" She was addressed and Emma raised her brow at the show of respect the title offered the wolf.

"Greta, nice to see you," Red smiled and the girl blushed. "Two plates of stew and two jugs of ale."

"Of course, Mistress Red," the girl ducked her head and scurried away.

"_Mistress?_" Emma queried with a raised brow, curious as to why the title had been used. None of the other merchants they had dealings with had used it.

"Oh, she's wolf," Red explained as she removed her cloak and arched her back, releasing some tension in her muscles before sighing in relief. "Unlike some, my services were required most of the night," she smirked, referring to her aches, and Emma dropped her head, slightly ashamed that she had passed out.

"Is there a way to tell a wolf?" Emma asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Scent, obviously," Red shrugged. "We tend to be rather attractive too," she wriggled her brows teasingly. "And our eyes are usually of more intense colourations than most human, non magic users that is." Emma nodded, seeing her words reflected in the girl's appearance. "For those reasons the Queen favours our kind for her bed. Oh, and our stamina of course." Another smirk and a friendly dig at the blonde who scowled at the brunette and narrowed her eyes before sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, I can see you are _very_ talented, one day maybe?" Red winked and Emma shook her head, having to give her friend credit for the come-back. She was distracted by Greta returning with two flagons of ale which she placed down on the table, her eyes flicking to Emma and she was certain the young wolf could see beneath her hood. But, Red did not seem concerned and the slave suspected that even if she _was_ identified the details would not become common knowledge.

"Thank you," Red smiled at the girl and paused. "Greta, this is Emma, the Queen's slave," the girl's eyes widened and she bobbed down into some kind of curtsey. Emma was surprised by both the introduction and girl's reaction. But, she supposed respect shown to her translated to respect for the queen.

"Nice to meet you," Emma replied with a nod of her head and a smile. The girl blinked and looked to Red for guidance.

"It's Ok, she doesn't bite,_ much_!" The older wolf teased and instead of being shocked by the comment as Emma had anticipated the girl just chuckled and gave the blonde a toothy grin.

"And you do? You're just an overgrown pup," Greta teased Red who gave a realistic but obviously mock growl and snapped her teeth towards the girl who laughed again and stuck her tongue out at the older wolf, "Be nice if you want feeding," she cautioned with a raised finger, wagging it playfully at Red.

"Well, I am under strict orders from Her Majesty that Emma receives adequate meals so I don't care if you don't feed _me_ but if Emma doesn't get fed -." Red trailed off and settled back against the high backed bench they were seated on, sporting a smug smile on her face.

"_You,_ are trouble," Greta grumbled as she narrowed her eyes at her fellow wolf before huffing and stalking off in what Emma assumed to be the direction of the kitchen .

"Oh, I know it!" Red called after her, only to receive a shake of the head but no backward glance from the girl. Emma looked around at the rest of the establishment but no-one seemed to be paying them any attention, there were only a handful of occupants and they all seemed to be deep in their own discussions.

"No other wolves here?" Emma queried, wondering how much of their conversation may have been overheard.

"No," Red shook her head. "This place is not exactly high class but the food is excellent and we can avoid anyone who might want to know our business." Emma nodded, trusting the wolf to know her way around the city and it's inhabitants.

"What business is that?" The slave asked and Red chuckled.

"Nothing really but it is always assumed that my errands are of the greatest importance, even if I'm simply collecting a jewellery order or getting my boots re-soled. Well, as an example, I get that done at the palace. The Queen's cobbler is excellent." Her ramblings were cut off by Greta's return, she came bearing two large plates of stew which smelled delicious and a bowl of bread balanced on top. Emma eyed the food hungrily, her stomach choosing that exact moment to let out a low rumble.

"She eats like a wolf," Red chuckled and the girl's brows raised. "We will need more bread," she declared and with a roll of her eyes Greta took off back to the kitchen and reappeared a moment later with another bowlful.

"Thanks," Emma murmured through a mouthful of stew, the young wolf smiling at her before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anything else, _Mistress?" _Greta enquired with a cheeky grin.

"No, _pup!" _ Red retorted. "Add it to my tab and I will settle it when I'm in town next week."

"Of course." The girl moved to leave then paused before turning back to Red. "Can I come and see you, at the palace?" The question floored the older wolf and she frowned. "Please? You always used to take me when I was younger but now -." Red sighed and dropped her eyes, she seemed troubled and there was a long pause.

"Alright." Red exhaled as she looked up, knowing that the inevitable could no longer be avoided. "But, if I am required by the Queen I will not be able to meet with you, you must return here until another time."

"Of course," Greta agreed with a smile, her excitement obvious. Emma smiled, the girl's enthusiasm infectious.

"And -," Red paused, her face creased in a fierce frown. "And remember you are of age. If the Queen desires you then she _will_ have you," the wolf added bluntly, her eyes locking on the girl's.

"I know how it works, _Mistress_," was the reply, a bob of her head before she left them alone.

Emma was deep in thought over what had just transpired.

"You kept her away to protect her?" The blonde eventually asked.

"I suppose," Red shrugged. "Like I said, wolves are attractive creatures and our innate magic makes us very appealing to the Queen."

"She's young," Emma stated.

"No, she's not really," the wolf shrugged. "It's just -," Red paused and inhaled before letting out a slow breath. "I've known her since she was a child, it's -. The Queen is never gentle, she takes what she wants, how she wants it." Emma nodded, her experience showing her this. "She has you now but she is always looking for other willing, or unwilling bodies to pass the time with." Another sigh. "Those that can't take it end up broken and I -."

Emma reached out and covered Red's hand with her own.

"You care about her," the blonde stated.

"I do." Red confirmed. "I love and respect the Queen, she has done _so_ much for me but she takes what she wants and usually that's a quality I admire but -." The wolf finished and there was silence as they finished their meal.

"Come," Emma followed Red as she strode from the tavern and to their horses, mounting fluidly while Emma hopped up, her lack of practice showing. The ride back to the palace was silent, each woman lost in their own thoughts as they progressed towards their mistress.

Emma didn't really have the experience to fully understand Red's predicament as her dealings at the palace and with the queen had been as a willing slave, she had agreed to the terms of their deal and also had her previous experience to fall back on. This gave her some perspective and skills to handle what the queen threw at her. She didn't know how she would have coped without her background. Like the rest of the queen's toys probably, thrown back to where ever they came from.

But, from a professional point of view she had picked up enough info to figure out that her conquests were _not _always unwilling. As the queen herself had said, they wanted her whether the knew why, or not. Emma imagined that the queen's beauty and power seduced them and her magic gave them pleasure they could never hope to experience anywhere else. A frown. She was screwed, literally. Even if she ever got back to her world would she always be remembering how the queen had made her feel?

And the girl, Greta, she didn't seem scared, worried or surprised by Red's words. Was it just accepted, expected even? Rite of passage in the queen's bed? Emma didn't know how she felt about that. She had only been here a few days, not even a full week and the queen had shown no signs of wanting to fuck anybody else. Or had she? Emma had not been by her side 24/7. Had she been fucking others when Emma wasn't around?

How did that make her feel? Emma let out a snort of laughter at the thought of her shrinking herself, then she remembered the queen's words and promise to collect later in the day. She had better come up with an answer or it was unlikely to end well for her.

Red looked over to the blonde at her outburst, the slave's face quickly dropped into a thoughtful frown so the wolf left her to it and purposely led them on a longer route to the palace to give them both more time to think.

Emma considered how she felt about the possibility of the queen sleeping with others. It wasn't the professional disapproval she experienced when her clients broke her rules and sought to be dominated by another master or mistress. That never happened again as she refused to tolerate it and let them go, she was second choice for no-one. That was pride and disgust talking, this was something else entirely. Emma had never been in a relationship. Never shared herself with another except under contract and this should be no different. But for some reason it wasn't and she couldn't figure out why.

Well, she had an inkling as to why this was affecting her differently but didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Emma?" Red broke the blonde's reverie and she suddenly realised they were back at the stables and Red was waiting for her dismount and hand her horse over to the stable boy who was waiting, if a little nervously, already holding the reins to the wolf's horse. Emma slid down and handed off the reins with a tight smile. "Come," Emma obeyed, she had no objection to Red directing her, it was a constant in this strange world she had only scratched the surface of .

Red studied the hunch of the blonde's shoulders, coupled with her complete withdrawal from her surroundings and had to admit she was a little concerned. She tried to understand how hard this must be for the slave but with no point of reference, no concept of what she had left behind it was impossible for the wolf. She sighed and walked closer to the young woman, their arms brushing. Emma was jolted out of her thoughts and turned to the wolf, appreciating the tacit act of comfort.

"You'll be alright," the brunette reassured her. "The Queen is waiting for us." She stated with such surety that Emma nodded and walked with her as they entered the palace. As usual they attracted glances but none approached. Emma frowned when Red led them not to the queen's private chambers but towards where she knew the throne room to be located. However, instead of entering the imposing room the wolf led her to the left and down a short corridor before stopping in front of a single but still imposing door, yet another bearing the tree insignia, this time emblazoned in blood red.

A brisk knock from the wolf before she entered, seemingly without command but Emma wondered if she had a signal from her pendant? She entered behind the wolf and took an inconspicuous look around, it appeared to be a study or small library, the queen seated behind a large desk, much larger than the one in her chambers and the walls were lined with shelf after shelf of books, thick volumes with intricate leather bound spines.

Regina looked up as her pets entered, it had been a long, tiresome day and she had seen enough of her advisers. They were smart but they weren't exactly easy on the eye and her gaze fell predatorily

on her wolf and her slave. A twitch of the mouth, briefly accentuating the scar on her lip as she surveyed the unsettled state the blonde appeared to be in.

"Red, leave us," the queen commanded and with a brief glance at the slave the wolf issued a curt nod, dipped into a bow then retreated, closing the door behind her with a heavy thunk. The room was now silent except for the crackle of the fire, Emma stood in the centre of the room and waited for instruction, eyes down although she could feel the weight of the queen's gaze her.

Regina leaned back in her chair and studied her slave, she was troubled that much was clear. The set of her body was tense, not exhibiting her usual grace. She sighed and stood, Emma watched her approach from under hooded eyes, she dropped to her knees, it seemed like the right thing to do but as soon as her knees hit the rug her chin was being lifted and dark eyes were appraising her, fingers once again under her chin, forcing her to remain focused on the queen.

"So?" It was a laden question.

"Owned, I felt owned," the slave responded rapidly before she incurred her mistresses ire. Emma taking deep slightly desperate breaths at the revelation. Despite her past servitude she had never felt like she belonged to someone, that she was their property. She had been fulfilling a role, nothing more. But this was different, very different. The queen had possessed her on more than one occasion. Taken her in every sense, infiltrated her being and -, and owned her. She belonged to the queen. Regina felt the surrender and allowed her pet's chin to slide from her grasp, fingers coming to rest in blonde hair, fingertips gently massaging her scalp. Emma let her forehead rest against the queens stomach, surrendering to her mistress in a way she never had before.

Xxxx

**Next on The Collar**

"_Pet, we are not dining in my rooms tonight, you must dress for dinner. There are clothes in your room. Change. Now." The queen commanded and Emma rose to her feet, acknowledging the her mistresses request. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for so many reviews on the last chapter and welcome to all the new followers, it's great to still be getting so many :)_

_Gets a little smutty, so not really safe for work. Next chapter will be up asap but hopefully I'm not keeping you waiting too long for them. _

_Enjoy, Lil'D._

xxxx

Emma knelt there finding the queen's fingers in her hair strangely comforting.

"Good girl," her mistress murmured as she held her slave to her. Regina smiled down at the blonde head resting against her.

She appreciated how hard such a revelation must have been for her newest pet but was extremely satisfied that they had reached this stage so soon in their arrangement. She had anticipated the slave holding out longer but then her reaction to the fucking she had received the night before had been extremely intense. She would be sure to thank Red for her part in that, and the night of pleasure the queen had continued to indulge in even after the blonde had passed out.

Emma stiffened as she regained her composure, she had exhibited weakness in front of her mistress, not smart. Regina felt the blonde tense but did not release her, instead she continued the gentle massage.

"You have pleased me," the queen spoke, her tone low, soothing. "You were such a good little slut last night, taking what we gave you. You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Emma whimpered as strong fingers ran through her hair, caressing her, she resented her capitulation but unable to deny to herself that she had taken pleasure from it. "_Didn't you?" _The tone darkened and fingers became rougher as an answer was demanded.

"Yes, Mistress," Emma moaned, the rougher touch exciting her. Again the queen smiled, this one was so receptive to her.

"Such a good pet, such a good slave," she spoke softly, reaffirming the blonde's status, her ownership of the blonde as she scratched her nails over her scalp and down to grip the back of her neck which elicited another moan as she kneaded the muscle there. Emma was getting very turned on, very quickly. The fact that she had shown such weakness was becoming less of an issue than the throbbing between her legs. Regina sense the blonde's arousal and smirked, so _very _ receptive.

"Look at me," fingers tangled in hair and pulled the slave's head back so their eyes met. "You belong to me, don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress," Emma replied, holding the brown eyes above hers as she acknowledged the queen's hold over her. She would be a fool to deny it and she was unable to fight it, this dark and powerful woman was infiltrating her psyche in a way no other had before.

Regina narrowed her eyes before bending her head to kiss the blonde, tongue plunging possessively into the warm cavern, her pet letting her dominate but returning the kiss with equal passion, moaning when sharp teeth nipped plump lips.

"Later, now we must prepare for dinner. Come," Regina reluctantly put a hold on her pleasure and stepped away from her pet who stood up, waiting for her mistress to precede her from the room. They walked in silence back to the queen's chambers, there was no sign of Red and Emma wondered what the wolf did in her free time.

As they entered the room Emma took up her usual position, kneeling by the queen's chair. Regina cast an approving look over the slave as she sat down and relaxed back against the padded upholstery.

"You have impressed me since accepting your place," the queen mused, she held out her hand and a goblet of apple brandy appeared which she sipped. Emma kept her eyes down but listened intently. "You learn quickly and you are intelligent, such rare qualities." A hand reached out and idly caressed the skin of the slave's cheek before sliding into her hair, the caress slightly rough, once again exciting the blonde who found herself leaning into the touch.

"Thank you, Mistress," Emma murmured, the touch soothing, hypnotic even and she felt her eyes becoming hooded. Regina sent a tiny trickle of magic into her pet's body causing her to moan and turn those intense green eyes on her, the sound was very erotic and the queen felt her own need rise, it would be hours before she could retire to her rooms and let herself loose on the blonde. Unless -?

Emma watched the queen rise, hand dropping to her shoulder as she was circled by her mistress, the woman coming to a stop behind her, both hands falling to her shoulders, strong fingers beginning to knead. The blonde's head dropped forward, the sensation both relaxing and stimulating but then there was pain, fingers turned harsh and one hand fisted her hair and pulled back until the slave's neck was bent at a painful angle and sharp teeth sank into the column of her throat. Emma cried out in pain induce pleasure, her sex clenching under the surprise onslaught.

She didn't struggle, just revelled in the pain as her skin was broken only to be soothed by a wicked tongue. Emma couldn't hold in a moan but that was met by a shove and she was sent face first onto the rug she had bee kneeling on. She didn't have time to right herself before the queen was on her, pinning her down to the floor, no words were spoken, the only sound their harsh breathing and the faint crackle of the fire.

Suddenly they were both naked, Emma felt the warm, soft skin of her mistress pressed against the entire length of her body, hard nipples evident, as was the wetness that began to spread itself over her ass as the queen rocked her hips against her, their legs tangled together. She whimpered and the sound was met with teeth biting her shoulder and a rough hand on the back of her neck, holding her down as the queen used her collar for leverage, not enough to seriously impede her breathing but it was affecting her.

Regina let out a long, low groan as she thrust her hips against her pet's firm ass, it was just what she needed, the friction delectable, as was the sight below her. The slave's strong body lying prone beneath her, head turned to the left, eyes closed, breaths coming in deep pants. Very sexual, so deliciously submissive to the whims of her mistress.

The slave could barely move but was able to stretch her arms above her head, pressing her palms to the floor and arching her back, raising her hips so she was pressing against the queen, offering her more resistance and a better angle to grind against.

"Good girl," Regina purred as she bucked her hips harder and faster, the blonde matching her rhythm as teeth nipped at her back and shoulder, each bite lasting longer and with more pressure. Emma focused on controlling her body, trying to dismiss her own need, sex clenching, clit throbbing but with nothing to satisfy her, only the pain which was just making things worse.

The pace continued, bodies moving together, Regina's muscles beginning to tighten as she rode her pet harder and faster, closer and closer. Emma was struggling to keep up with the queen's frenzied pace, her breasts rubbing against the fur of the rug in just another form of torture as sensitive nipples began to burn.

"Who owns you pet?" The queen growled in the blonde's ear as her teeth nipped at the shell. Emma struggled to speak, air coming in gasps as her mistress maintained her hold on her collar.

"You, you own me Mistress," her pet answered and the admission was enough to send Regina over the edge, her magic exploding outwards before being drawn back in, the invisible force crackling over her skin and bathing the blonde in her essence. It was once again an intense orgasm for the queen, her little bitch had played her part well, as always and delivered a very satisfying climax, it would certainly take the edge off.

Emma lay still, her mistress collapsed on top of her, the weight a physical reminder of her servitude. Slowly their breathing evened out but the slave didn't move, she would when she was told she could. Soon enough the queen moved off her, her movements graceful even after such activity, to be honest she was very impressed with her mistresses prowess given her position, she was incredibly fit and in control of her body. But, the brunette's departure left the slave's body cold, despite the warmth of the fire, it was the presence it missed, the feeling of being enveloped by the queen and her aura, needed by her. It left her a little bereft. She did not know why. She should be pleased that her duty was done, for that is what it was. Duty. One she was bound to.

"Pet, we are not dining in my rooms tonight, you must dress for dinner. There are clothes in your room. Change. Now." The queen commanded and Emma rose to her feet, obeying her mistresses request even though it was abrupt she knew it must be obeyed, she turned and gave a brief nod of acknowledgement.

"Yes, Mistress," they locked eyes but only for a second, the blonde deferring her gaze before turning to do as she was bid.

Emma pushed open the door of her room and closed it behind her, leaning back against the heavy wood to compose herself. Her sex still throbbed, there had been no release for her, nor would there be now. She would not take the liberty of fucking herself as that was forbidden, her pleasure was only granted at the explicit command of her mistress and that had not been given. If she took matters into her own hands the queen would know and she would be punished. And, having both seen and experienced variations of the queen's wrath she was in no hurry to partake again any time soon.

The slave walked across her room and to the bowl of water, holding her hand above it to engage the magic that warmed it before resting her hands on either side of the bowl and staring down at her reflection.

What the fuck is wrong with me? She thought as she looked at herself, her collar reflecting the light in the room as it hung almost weightless around her neck, she reached up and fingered the metal, neither warm nor cold. It was still intact, the queen might own her but she did not wholly posses her or the collar would come off, that's what both the queen and Red had said. Then what was this she was feeling? And after less than a week? Emma growled in frustration and ran her fingers through her tousled hair before grabbing the wash cloth and wetting it before doing her best to clean her skin of the queen's fluids and the sweat they had accumulated between them. She really needed a bath but that had not been suggested by her mistress so she made do with what she could.

Once clean enough she looked over to her bed and frowned. The outfit was smarter than she was used to wearing here, some new pants, still in the black leather that the queen seemed to have deemed her slave's colour but the top was different, it had a halter neck, a fitted waist but was left bare at the back but gathered up under her breasts. The slave was pleasantly surprised, all in all it was similar to tops she would wear at home and she knew she could rock it.

After slipping it on she checked for visible marks on her exposed skin, unfortunately with the ones from the guards the other day and various marks from the queens she was quite the picture of marred skin. The blonde shrugged and took a few moments to fix her hair and add a small touch of the make-up Red had procured for her before returning to her mistress. If the queen wanted them hidden she would make that decision.

The queen was fully dressed and waiting, Emma stood still as dark eyes ran over her body.

"Very nice," Regina commented as she admired her slave. The pale skin was marked with bruises and the cuts she had inflicted were still visible, still healing but she was not going to cover them with a glamour.

"Come." Once again Emma obeyed the simple command that currently dictated her life and followed the queen through the palace and down to the common levels, where apparently the dining room was located, or one of them.

Regina strode through the open double doors into the large room, her slave only a pace or two behind her, she didn't need to look to know this, she could feel the warmth of the blonde's body. Her guests were milling around the room talking in small groups but snapped to attention when she arrived, bowing politely and ceasing their conversations.

"Be seated." The queen's voice rang out clear and strong as she made her way to the head of the long oval table, Emma noted twelve seats in all as the people present began to take their places. She re-focused on her mistress as the queen stood in front of her chair, held out for her by two of the six guards that were present in the room. Emma noted their eyes flick to her but she returned their gaze, head held high and they looked away, both issuing a small nod of their heads as they did, waiting for their queen's command. The slave catalogued their reaction for analysis another time but was distracted by Red's arrival, the wolf ignored Emma, her eyes fixed on her mistress.

Red was running a little late but not enough to be deemed rude, she hurried into the room, the guards closing the door behind her and went to kneel before her queen who bent her head to receive the news she had been waiting for. The men punished for detaining Emma had perished, exsanguinated, bled out in the courtyard.

"Thank you, wolf," Regina murmured. "Sit." Red nodded and rose to her feet, taking the seat to the queen's left. As she sat she caught Emma's eye, then turned her head to take a better look, inhaling as she did so, green eyes meeting the blondes. The queen had marked her, Red knew the queen was fully aware of what she had done, marked her territory by scent, but Emma would be none the wiser.

Red let her eyes eyes sweep the room. There were a total of four guards spaced around the edges of the room and two attending the queen, the wolf let out a growl too low for human ears to detect but it let them know not to comment on the rather intoxicating scent coming from the slave. It was was a heady mix, Emma smelled good enough on her own, add in the queen and it was even more potent. In fact Red was struggling a little herself, her mind racing over possible scenarios, Emma was literally coated in the scent, it was not that of a 'normal' coupling, the queen had been rutting with her slave, on her slave.

Regina's eyes snapped to her wolf who had emitted a low growl, their eyes met and she smiled, raising a single brow, the wolf returned the look with a curl of her lip, showing her canines in a show of animalistic understanding. The queen's smile widened as she sat slowly then took her eyes off her pet and surveyed her other guests. These were her oldest 'employees', people who had been with her since the beginning of her reign, or longer and every week she invited the to dine with her.

Emma watched the exchange between her mistress and Red with veiled curiosity, she was missing something but she couldn't deny that the look Red gave the queen was highly arousing.

"Eat!" Regina clapped her hands and the table was suddenly laden with food. "Kneel." The queen commanded in a softer voice and Emma dropped to her knees beside her mistress.

For the first part of the meal she was completely ignored, by the queen anyway but the rest of the staff, the cook, the seamstress, Braxas and other men and women she didn't know kept stealing surreptitious glances her way as she knelt by the queen's side.

"Pet, serve us some cider," the words were quiet but authoritative and Emma rose as gracefully as she was able, her muscles still protesting the past days abuses. As she retrieved the large, silver pitcher from the table at the side of the room she felt all eyes on her. As she circled the table, pouring the alcohol into each goblet she knew she was on display. She was tracked by not only the queen but by every other pair of eyes in the room. But, she didn't let it get to her, instead she straightened up to her full height, held her head high and used what she had been born with to keep those eyes on her and work the room. She had many skills.

Red watched the blonde, she was a fine specimen, her true strength on display emblazoned on her skin, each cut, lash, bite and bruise standing in stark relief on her pale flesh. That was what true strength was and Red knew that every person here understood that. She also knew that was why her queen was parading the slave around in such a way, it was a reminder to them all, both of their own struggles and those of their queen who still gave into, revelled in her darker side, unleashed by those who had created her.

Xxx

**Next on the Collar**

"_Mistress, this is Greta," Red introduced her friend, not missing the way the queen's eyes roved over her as she dropped into a deep curtsey._


	21. Chapter 21

_So, as I rarely have time to write at work now updates are a lot slower but I am getting them to you as soon as I can. Next chapter is well on the way. Any questions drop me a review or message and I will get back to you._

_Enjoy, LD _

xxxxx

When Emma had finished serving the queen's guests she padded over to the table and returned the pitcher, now empty, to its original position. A glance to her mistress received a slight nod of the brunette's head and the slave returned to her position by the queen's side where she sank gracefully to her knees.

Regina lifted the goblet full of cider to her lips, pausing in her conversation with her guests, they were joking at the expense of one of the soldiers that had been unfortunate to be thrown from his mount into the dung heap. Her left hand idly reached out to tangle in blonde tresses and her pet leaned into the touch. The hand didn't linger long, to show undue affection for a slave demonstrated weakness. Affection? Regina scowled, internally, her face remained passive as she picked a small piece of meat of her plate and casually offered it to the blonde. She liked the slave, as in she was proving very talented in certain areas and she was pleasant to look at. That was as far as it went.

Regina admitted feeling a proud sense of ownership for Red. The wolf was priceless to her, for both sexual and diplomatic reasons and also because of her various other skills. Her new pet had yet to earn that place but given time she _may _achieve a similar status. Her breath hitched as sharp teeth caught the tip of her finger as the next morsel of food was taken.

Emma hadn't meant to catch the queen's fingers but her mistress was distracted, her movements slightly erratic and the blonde had not been able to fully anticipate this one. Dark eyes swiftly found green and held them, a slight frown on perfect features. The slave never saw it coming, a harsh slap connecting viciously with her left cheek, the force enough to unbalance her, head snapping to the side and blood filling her mouth from where her teeth caught the soft flesh between them.

She didn't make a sound, the reflex cry of shock caught before it could escape. All she did was swallow the blood and right herself, balance regained, eyes down.

Red watched the drama play out and once again admired Emma's stoic acceptance of the queen's temper. The wolf had been on the receiving end countless times but it had taken her a while to adapt, at first she had felt both the physical _and _emotional pain, her attachment to the queen making it harder for her to bear punishment or displeasure. It took time to realise that she was nothing but a possession to her mistress, a very valuable and prized one but nothing more. That may not be so true now that Red had been in service so long, she knew the queen enjoyed her company and did shower her with attention when in the mood, attention not affection. Red had come to differentiate between the two, the second emotion one she rarely saw the queen exhibit, that was more likely to be received by her horse than any human.

The exceptions to the rule were the rare times she had been sick or injured, the queen always tended to the wolf herself, just like the first time she had been bought to the palace. Capable hands soothing her and the feeling of magic as it trickled through her body. Regina felt Red's gaze and looked to her wolf, her pet's expression probably more open than she intended it to be. The queen knew how Red felt about her, she loved her mistress but love was weakness.

The queen ignored her slave for the rest of the meal, no more food being passed across and Emma made peace with the fact that she was unlikely to have a full belly tonight, but thankful that Red had fed her so well earlier in the day, she would survive. Emma held her position, motionless except the slight rise and fall as she drew breath, awaiting the next instruction from her mistress. When it came it was a simple click of the queen's fingers, not even a verbal command, the slave stood and followed her mistress from the room as the queen left before the other guests as was the custom, to leave before the queen would be seen as a gross display of disrespect. Emma kept her head down as she walked behind her mistress, mindful not to tread on the serpent like train of her robe as the black silk slithered before her, an oil slick on the thick red carpets.

Dinner had not lasted more than two hours so it was still relatively early but Regina had a lot of tension she needed to relieve and the slave found herself led towards the queen's chambers. Once inside she dropped to her knees, her face stung and the inside of her mouth had swollen and was sore but Emma cold sense that the queen was tightly wound and that usually only meant one thing for her.

Therefore it was of little surprise when her mistress spoke.

"You vex me, slave." Emma did not reply as she had not been asked a direct question. "You perform your duties well the majority of the time but I just feel the need -," Regina narrowed her eyes, seeing only the top of the blonde's head. "Look at me!" Emma snapped her eyes up and met those of the queen. "You perform well, beyond expectations." A sigh and she stopped speaking.

"Follow me."

"Yes, Mistress," Emma dutifully followed the queen out of her chambers but they did not take the usual route back into the depths of the palace. Instead, the queen proceeded to the end of the corridor to where a large mirror was fastened to the wall. A touch and it swung back to reveal a spiral staircase which the brunette began to climb, her pet only a step behind.

The staircase appeared to be in the tower that Emma had mapped out to stand on the corner of the palace, it was what she found at the top of the stairs that unnerved her. The room they had entered was circular, the walls hung with black velvet drapes giving no indication if there were windows of not, the floor was stone but smooth and dark, black marble.

Two large, ornate wooden dressers framed the doorway but in the centre of the space was a wooden table like structure, a solid top approximately four by six feet supported by thick legs. What Emma wasn't keen on were the metal rings attached at various locations to the wood.

"Strip!" The queen commanded and Emma efficiently but not ungracefully removed her clothes, taking her time to peel back each layer, knowing the queen appreciated such touches.

"Up, on your stomach." Regina rapped her knuckles on the waist high wood and watched her slave cross the room, she was wary, that much was obvious.

Emma eyed the wooden surface for a second before doing as she was bid, climbing onto the piece of furniture and resting in it's centre on her hands and knees, unsure what was required of her.

"Down!" A sharp slap to her ass had her dropping immediately into a prone position, a second later she let out a small cry as she was forced into a spread eagled position, ankles cuffed to the corners, arms secured at right angles to her body and her cheek pressed against the slightly rough grain of the wood.

Regina stepped back and admired her handiwork.

"You look delectable, dear," she purred as she observed her pet. Once the initial shock wore off the slave relaxed, not even testing her bonds, knowing they would be secure, inescapable unless the queen chose to release her.

It was that surrender that pleased Regina the most, the total submission. Oh, it would have been fun to play with a more unwilling toy and watch them buck and fight and scream to be released as she broke them but today would be something different.

"Interesting," cool fingers trailed over the slave's back as her mistress examined her tattoo. Emma had not been able to see it properly so had no idea if it had begun to change, like Red's had. The queen was not forthcoming, Emma knew better than to ask but was curious as to what the queen had seen.

Sharp teeth pierced plump lip when the first blow hit, a hard blow of an open hand right onto the slave's sex. The next was even harder but came from a cane, brought down across the blonde's ass, another and another and another, so fast, so hard, so excruciatingly painful.

Regina admired the raised red welts on the pale skin, there was a shiver and a whimper when a soft touch of a finger traced the marks, the pressure light but sensations heightened. Emma was really struggling to keep it together. She had no warning, no time to get into her zone or expectation of the cane, a thing she disliked being used on her, it could be extremely brutal and the damage long lasting.

But, her mistresses touch felt so good in contrast, even better when a hot tongue laved over each stripe and Emma's sex clenched in response. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? Maybe she had misinterpreted her mistresses mood?

"_Ah!" _Distracted by her thoughts she was unable to withhold the cry as she was hit again, tears coming to her eyes. She fucking hated the cane.

"Oh my pet, you disappoint me," Regina purred, once again touching the wounds and eliciting another whimper. It surprised her how -, uncomposed her slave was despite them having only just begun.

"This bothers you? After _everything_ you've taken so far a little caning bothers you?" Regina enquired, fingers finding their way into golden tresses as she massaged her pet's scalp, taking note of the already laboured breaths.

"Yes mistress," Emma admitted her weakness, there was no point in lying and the way the queen's hand felt in her hair was soothing.

"Why?" Regina asked, keeping up the movement of her fingers. She frowned when her pet did not elaborate. "Tell me why." Emma sucked on her split lip, probing it with her tongue as she debated her answer.

"My thighs," she murmured and Regina frowned, glancing down towards the area in question, she hadn't noticed anything amiss in that area, all that she could see were the two cuts she had caused, still healing. She watched as her pet twisted her legs to reveal as much of the inside of her thighs as she could given her bonds. Regina kept her hand in the blonde's hair and moved so she could see more clearly and her brows raised at the sight before. More scarring, more scarring than undamaged skin in fact but it was very feint, the lines thin and pale.

"Who did this?" Regina felt the rage rise, _more _blemishes on her property! "Your mistress?" She growled, the woman must have been completely incompetent.

"_No_," the slave denied.

"_Who?_" It was practically a snarl and Emma jerked as the previously soothing fingers tightened abruptly in her hair.

"I was loaned out, he was an imbecile with no skill and a heavy hand," it was Emma's turn to growl. She took pride in what she did and sadistic bastards like that gave the whole community a bad name.

"So, he brutalised you like a piece of meat?" Regina summarised. "And left you with a permanent reminder of his incompetence?"

"Yes, Mistress," Emma relaxed as the touch became gentle once more and she found herself unconsciously pushing her head up against the queen's hand. Things were different here but in Emma's world, despite the dominant being the one to punish the slave or submissive in theory those submitting had the power of veto via a safe word. Unless that was taken away from them or ignored.

Here, the queen had ultimate power, safe words did not exist but she took pride in what she did and that was where Emma found a connection. Yes, she was brutal, verging on cruel but she had skill. The slave had no idea how she treated the others she 'played' with or fucked but from a professional point of view she admired the queen.

Regina absorbed everything her pet had told her and she could see the problem. Whilst she _did_ enjoy causing others pain she saw no challenge in simply using brute strength, it was an art and one she had perfected. In situations such as these, with her slaves or other less or more willing bodies, the art was in manipulating them into accepting the pain and binding it to their pleasure until their psyche came to see it as one and the same. However, her newest acquisition was already of that mind-set when she arrived which allowed Regina to play much more elaborate games, ones requiring real stamina. To have her plaything less than perfect because of a heavy handed oaf made her _very _unhappy.

"Well, we need to rectify that don't we?" Regina murmured as she scratched at her pet's scalp. Emma relaxed. The words did not fill her with panic, instead she felt a sense of calm spread through her body and she went limp.

"Good girl," Regina sensed the submission and it pleased her, the slave was so in tune to her. Manipulation was one of her strengths and she would put that to good use tonight.

Xxxx

"Emma," Red's voice cut through the slave's slumber. "Emma?" Now a touch of concern as the wolf observed the slave. Stepping forward she placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder so as not to startle her, waiting for a sign of recognition from bleary eyes before hastening to undo the leather straps that held her in place.

Emma awoke to a sense of loss, when the comforting pressure disappeared she was left feeling exposed and vulnerable until Red, was it Red? Yes, it was the wolf who threw a blanket over her .

"Easy," Red murmured as she examined the slave's wrists, holding them carefully in both hands, thumbs gently massaging over the pulse points to help the blood flow and relieve any pain she may experience as the blood rushed back into her hands. Emma was fully awake now but allowed the wolf to touch her and didn't move even as Red switched her attention to the blonde's ankles and feet, stiff as the weight not taken by the table had been resting on the balls of her feet all night.

"Ready?" Brown eyes surveyed the blonde as she lifted herself up onto her arms. Just a nod.

Emma was a little unsteady on her feet but after taking a moment to flex her muscles she was able to dress and follow the wolf out of the room, the ache between her legs still unquenched. Red observed the blonde with sympathy, the physical marks a vivid record of the queen's games but it did not explain Emma's mood. She was calmer and more withdrawn than usual, introspective.

"You will bathe in the Queens pool," Emma nodded, she really needed to get clean. "Then we will eat." The slave followed Red in silence down the stairs and she watched the wolf press a brick with which the mirror swung open. "I have spent many days here," the brunette turned and smiled in sympathy. Emma didn't reply, just kept her head down and when they reached the doors to the queen's rooms she ducked inside and began loosening her clothing, as she did not have any underwear it only took moments before she was shedding the garments and walking into the warm water.

Red watched, her observations were not sexual, just borne out of concern for her friend. The wolf could tell by the stilted movements that the slave was experiencing some, probably a lot of pain. The marks looked like they came from a cane and littered her pale flesh with narrow but deep bruises.

Emma fought through the discomfort and although washing her hair was a challenge she managed to lather and rinse it clean before taking a moment to herself, eyes closing and head resting back against the small indent in the pool wall that was for just that purpose.

The wolf gave the slave a few minutes privacy, she had earned it. Noises of the blonde climbing out of the pool reassured her that Emma had not fallen asleep, sure enough she appeared a few moments later, exiting from her own room in a clean set of clothes. Not a word was spoken until they reached Red's rooms.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Emma asked as she made short work of the eggs, bacon and bread that Red had procured for them. "And thanks, for this," she gestured at her plate.

"Well, I know you didn't get much to eat last night and the mood the Queen was in -," the wolf tailed off and shook her head. "It was unexpected," was all she followed up with. "Did she hurt you badly?" Red looked up from her food to ask the slave.

"Um, no. It was -," Emma tried to grasp the words, any words that she could use to describe the experience.

"It's alright, I think I understand,"Red saved her friend the trouble. "She likes you, a lot." Emma was slightly startled by the revelation. "You challenge her in a way no-one else had. Not even me," Red admitted ruefully. "I am guessing that last night she found some way to get into your head?" Emma didn't reply, simply nodded and they continued to eat in companionable silence. Their friendship was built on common ground and Red was proving a valuable asset to the blonde and a sounding board regarding her relationship with the queen.

"What's wrong, you're nervous," Emma commented as she watched the wolf's knee bounce for a moment, that was the third time since they had sat down at the table to eat. Red caught the motion and stopped it, frowning down at her plate as she picked at her food. "Is Greta visiting today?

"Done?" Red eyed the slave's empty plate and contented expression but ignored the blonde's question.

"Yup!" the blonde sat back and patted her stomach.

"Then we will pass through the kitchen on our way to the gates. And yes, I am to meet Greta," Emma stood and helped gather the dirty dishes, listening intently but concerned for her friend. "I requested leave from our mistress for the day and of course was obliged to explain what it was for."

"She wants to meet her?" Emma deduced.

"Indeed she does," the wolf sighed. "I have the morning to show her around, then after court -." Another heavy sigh and Emma sympathised with her friend but had no idea what to say, it seemed inevitable

"Am I to stay with you?" The blonde queried as they made their way down to the kitchens.

"No, I am to leave you with the Queen now we are done. She has some business to attend to before court," she was informed as they made their way to the kitchen.

Emma was a little tense as the entered the large room, voices softened and curious looks were thrown her way.

"I'm not imagining this am I?" She whispered to Red who frowned and shook her head.

"No," she focused, trying to discern the whispered conversations. "They all know who you are now," a pause. "They seem to admire you." Emma looked up, shocked by the revelation.

"They do?" She murmured softly, eyes glancing round the room to see only hastily averted gazes.

"Yes, it seems word has spread after the meal yesterday. You impressed those that were there. The wolves too," she added with a sly smile.

"Why the wolves?" Emma frowned, not understanding.

"She marked you," Emma was still clueless. "She rutted on you, thus marking you as hers in an extremely public way. Well, for us wolves. I had to warn a few off for paying a little too much attention," Red grumbled.

"_Oh!_" So that was why Red was on edge at dinner. Well, it explained the growling and exchange with the queen.

"Yes, I mean the collar marks you too but scent's more a wolf thing and she thinks like us so -," a shrug followed as they dumped their dishes with the others then slipped out one of the side doors, receiving a salute form the guard stationed there. A salute and a nod which Emma returned briskly, a raised brow and smile from Red confirming her suspicions.

"What? Do I still smell?" Emma hissed. "I bathed!" The blonde scowled and took a cursory sniff at which Red threw back her head and laughed.

"You stink," she chuckled. "All I can smell is blood and sex," she confirmed with a wink.

"_Really?"_ Emma squeaked, taking a quick look around but there was nobody in close proximity.

"Yes, next time use the lemon scented wash, it masks the smell, somewhat." Another burst of laughter. "_Ooof!_ What was that for?" Red was slightly winded from being backhanded in the stomach.

"_You're _a bitch," Emma growled, screwing up her nose as she scowled at her friend.

"You know it! But I don't think _you_ are one to talk," Red flashed the blonde a toothy grin as she poked her in the chest with an elegant finger. "I don't recall you being top dog around here much. And if I'm not mistaken, who passed out last -."

Red didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as the slave surged forward and grabbed the lapels of her coat and pushed her against the back of the school house.

"Shut the fuck up!" Emma snarled into the wolf's face. Red was too shocked to do anything but stand there.

"Emma?" The wolf spoke softly, so as not to enrage the blonde further. "Emma?" This time the words sank through the tangled mire of her consciousness, her hands relaxed their hold and came to rest a moment on the wolf's clavicle before making a fumbled attempt to straighten the now crumpled cloth.

"I'm sorry," the slave murmured before turning away. "Take me to the Queen."

"No, what is wrong with you?" Red pushed off the wall with her shoulders and cautiously approached the blonde. "What's wrong? What did she do?" The wolf's words were quiet, she understood, or she thought she did.

"This is not me!" Emma cried as she threw her hands up, the ran them rather frantically through her hair. "This is _not_ me!" The anguished words touched Red and she reached out a tentative hand to comfort her friend, a brief touch of reassurance before it was dislodged as the slave pulled back, green eyes narrowed, distrustful.

"Relax!" Red resorted to words to cut through her friend's distress. "Emma, calm down!" Finally the wolf was able to grab the slave's shoulders and give her a little shake. "Talk to me." They locked eyes and Emma realised she had been completely freaking out and took a deep breath, immediately centering herself a throwing up her walls.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." The slave shook herself free and began to walk off, stride purposeful as she focused on the queen and allowed her pendant to guide her.

Xxxx

**Next on The Collar **

_"Yes, I know what happens to pretty wolves who the Queen takes a fancy to," the words were light but the tone serious. "I would not have insisted on coming otherwise, if I was scared." Red frowned at the confession but it reassured her, a little, that the girl knew what she was getting into._


End file.
